Cause&Effect
by kj4ever
Summary: Naruto becomes pregnant and is unsure of who the father is. SaiNaru, SasuNaru, KakaIru, SasoDei, GaaIta, Mpreg, teenagers, drug use, abuse, Mpreg, Alternate Universe real world, ENJOY! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.
1. Guyliner and Weed

Hey ppls. Ok this IS a SASUNARU (Mpreg) story. I need to explain something.

In most stories, theirs like some freaky reason why a guy can get pregnant, like it's because Naruto has Kyuubi, or someone put a curse on the Uchiha clan or something. -Not Saying Those Are Bad Ideas- but for me personally, I'm just to lazy to come up with something, plus I usually have settings in the 'real world'. SO! In this story, Guys can just get pregnant. Ok.

Cause&Effect

Chapter 1: Bad Combination: Guy-liner and Weed

WARNING::: Contains WEED!

Saturday Evening

6:27p.m.

A slender blonde teenager made his way through an empty church.

He scooped up the left over bibles that had been left from that morning and putting them back into the holding slots. The young man stood up straight and blew his hair out of his eyes while straitening his white button down shirt that was tucked into his black dress pants. He gazed at all the rows that could easily seat 200 people and sighed in annoyance. 'Why can't people put the books away? This is church... have some respect.'

"Naruto." A deep voice echoed throughout the room cracking the air. Naruto walked out into the isle to meet a tall man elderly man with white hair. "Yes, sir?" The man's face stayed stern, yet likeable at the same time. "Your father called. Said you needed to get home." The teen tried to hide his sudden relief and excitement. "But I still have at least thirty rows to go through."

"It's fine, I can get the rest." The man smiled. "You go on home." Naruto nodded with a smile and turned towards the large glass doors leading outside. "Have a nice evening, Jiraiya." The blonde chirped as he pushed the doors open and skipped along the red carpeted staircase and out the front doors. Walking down the sidewalk, he began yanking his shirt out of his black dress pants and unbuttoning the top few buttons so he could at least breath.

000000

"Hey." The blonde said almost silently as he opened the door to his home. "Hey princess." The red haired man said from the couch, not turning away from the TV. Naruto rolled his eyes at his older brother's comment. He walked up behind him and smacked Gaara on the head. "Ow." The red head flinched and turned to glare at the blonde. "What the hell? Did you loose your sparkling crown or something." The blue eyed teen went around the couch to sit next to his brother. "I told you not to call me that."

"Aren't you going to thank me for getting you out of there?" Gaara asked. Naruto smiled like a young child and wrapped his arms around the older man. "Thank you, big brother!" He screamed into Gaara's ear. H pulled away before the redhead could hit him, and laughed. "Your getting good at sounding like dad."

"Yeah." Gaara smirked. "I have my moments."

Naruto shifted in the couch to get more comfortable. "Did anyone call for me?" He questioned. "Uh," Gaara's blueish-green eyes shifted up as he thought back. "Mmm, yeah. That Sai guy called." Blue eyes widened with subtle excitement. "W-what did he say?"

"He said he wanted to fuck you mercilessly." Gaara said in his low raspy voice. "Gaara!" Naruto shrieked with a growing blush. "He didn't say that." He turned away with a pout. "He wants you to call him... so you two can make more plans to have sinful sex." Gaara sighed.

"Shut up!"

In a flash Naruto was running for the kitchen to the portable phone hanging on the wall. He pulled it from the dock and ran back into the living room and stood behind the couch, hovering over the redhead. "What should I say?"

"How about..." Gaara threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh Sai! Harder! Don't stop!"

"You're going to hell, you know." The blonde muttered as he walked to the staircase. "Yep, I'll send you a postcard, Saint Princess!" Gaara yelled after his brother with a smirk.

Naruto pushed his bedroom door open and walked in pulling it shut behind him. The room looked interesting. The walls and carpet were white, which made the orange bed set pop out at you when you first looked at it. He made his way over to his desk and sat in front of his computer. He grasped the phone tighter in his hand, remembering what had happened. He dialed the number, held his breath, and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Naruto? Hey. I had called you earlier. I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Naruto's lip quivered.

"I just want to know if... well, are you ok with... what happened?"

Naruto pulled the phone from his ear while he placed his head in his free hand. Bringing the phone back he tried sound calm about everything.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be. I mean I'm the one who..." The blonde lowered his head slightly in shame. "...started it."

"Heh," Naruto heard Sai chuckle. The sound made him feel completely... disgusting. "Yes, you did... so you wanna... hang out tonight. We can just go to my house. My parents wont be home until real late."

"I-" DING!

The blonde jumped, nearly dropping the phone when the computer 'ding-ed' as the messenger window popped up.

'NEW MESSAGE: from Sasuke.'

Naruto scrolled over the 'view' button.

:Itachi is throwing a party. You in?:

"Uh." Naruto stuttered into the phone. "I can't. I have to go somewhere."

"Alright. I'll talk to you at school on Monday."

After hearing the click sound signifying Sai had hung up he did the same.

:I'm In.:

000000

The young blonde skipped down the stairs and leaned over the couch next to Gaara. "Hey, can I borrow your car?"

"You can't drive yet." Gaara looked at him confused. "It's not that far away. I wont get in any trouble."

"No I will. Dad would cut my head off and store me in the freezer if he found out."

"Just tell him one of your friends borrowed it."

Gaara gasped out. "But wouldn't that be a lie. God might strike me down for telling a lie." The blonde groaned. "Can you stop saying stuff like that."

"Yeah... What do you want the car for?" The elder of the two questioned. Naruto straightened himself up and walked to the kitchen. "Itachi is throwing a party and Sasuke invited me over." He yelled from the kitchen.

He placed the phone back on the dock and turned to see Gaara walking up behind him. "No way." He spat. "There is no way you are taking my car over to that bastards house."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I know you have a problem with Itachi, but I swear. I wont let anything happen to your car, ok? I'll park down the street if I have to."

The redhead sighed in defeat and fished in his pocket and tossed his younger brother the key to the car.

"If the cops try to pick you up... floor it."

"Gotcha'"

000000

Outside Sasuke's House

7:23p.m.

"Shit."

Naruto ran his fingertips along the two inch scratch that had made its way into the black paint on the driver's side door.

'Now, Gaara will be mad at me.'

Deciding that there wasn't anything he could do other than pray, he got up and went to the Uchiha's door. He knocked.

Dark eyes met his stunningly blue ones. They both smiled to each other.

"Well, nice to see you, Itachi." The older raven smirked. "Hey." He moved aside to let the blonde pass by, then followed him into the kitchen. "Sasuke is upstairs. He'll be down in a minute." Naruto nodded with a smile and sat down in one of the chairs that surrounded the counter.

"So..." Itachi said tapping his fingers on the counter, avoiding eye contact. "How's Gaara?"

"Same as always." The blonde said blandly as he began spinning around on the revolving chair.

"Has he-"

"Oh my gosh, Itachi!" Naruto halted himself in the chair, and stared Itachi down. "He hasn't asked about you either. Jeesh, every time I see you, you ask the same questions... Why don't you just go and talk to him yourself."

"Yeah right." Itachi straightened up, placing both hands on the counter. "And get my ass kicked."

"What makes you think he'd beat you up?"

"That's just how we are... or were. One of us would say something to make the other upset, then end up killing each other. Now that he really hates me, I don't want to take a chance."

Naruto gave him a sympathetic look and nodded in an understanding.

000000

MEANWHILE...

'Dobe...'

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he saw the blonde outside looking over, what he assumed to be, a new scratch or dent on Gaara's car. It seems that his dobe-ish friend had had a 'blonde moment' and misjudged the steel fence that lined the driveway.

The raven walked over to his full-length mirror and stared at his naked torso. He scanned his nicely defined muscle tone understanding why so many people wanted to fuck and be fucked by the sexy Uchiha.

Realizing that the party people would be flooding in soon he decided to stop staring and finish getting dressed. He grabbed his hot pink and black graphic shirt that contrasted well with his black skinny jeans. He walked across the hall into the bathroom where he made sure his hair was shamelessly tossed around enough to make it look perfect and intentional. Then... the final touch.

Eyeliner.

He put only two strokes on the water line of each eye then closed his eyes and rubbed. Opening his eyes he was satisfied with the burnt out 'I've-been-crying-all-night' look and went back to his room.

Sasuke walked over to his bed and slid his hand between the mattress and pulled out a rolled up plastic bag and smirked and shoved it in his pocket. Heading downstairs he replaced his smirk with a blank face. When he entered the kitchen he had to hold back a smile for fear of giving up his dark uncaring exterior. The reason for the unwanted smile:

The Dobe.

"Hey" He stated to the blonde in his drab tones. "Hey, can you please tell your brother that he CAN talk to Gaara."

"Yeah right. And get his ass kicked." The younger raven said, nearly mimicking his brother. The blonde rolled his eyes and spun around once on the chair, then caught himself again when he heard a few car doors slam and multiple voice coming closer and closer to the door.

"Come on." Sasuke gestured to the blonde to follow him. Naruto hopped off the chair as Itachi went to the door, and followed Sasuke.

They made their way down the hallway and exited through the side door. The suddenly cold air nipped at Naruto sending goosebumps on a rampage over his skin. He continued to follow the silent raven to the shed behind the house and stopped.

"What?" Naruto asked with an innocent face. Sasuke smirked and pulled out the plastic bag from his pocket. " You wanna hot box it?" The blonde's blue orbs widened. "You actually got more?" He said in amazement.

"Yep. I got a lot more. Kisame said if we smoked all of this we'd be seeing giant frogs until tomorrow night." Naruto's smile fell quickly and some sort of confused expression came over his slightly tanned features. "I don't know. I still feel bad about last time. Gai-sensei said it's a sin to do illegal drugs."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Fuck that! He also says being gay is a sin, and have you been shot down by lightning."

"No, but-"

"But nothing. If god didn't like it, he wouldn't have put it on earth."

The two teens entered the shed and Sasuke grabbed a flashlight from shelf and flicked it on before shutting the door. He sat the light source back down and grabbed one of the old blankets from the shelf and laid it in front of the door, sealing it more with his foot.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked.

"Sealing the air hole. We'll get even more frizzed if the smoke stays in here."

Sasuke sat on the floor and pulled the edges of the bag open. He pulled out two finely sealed fat joints. The raven handed one to Naruto and placed the other between his lips as he slipped his hand into his other pocket and grabbed a lighter that he had stolen from Itachi's room. He flicked the lighter and the flame spit from the top, he brought it to his lips and sucked the smoke through the slightly opened end, then tossed it to Naruto.

The blonde repeated Sasuke's motion and sucked in deeply.

"Hold it in!" Sasuke yelled, sounding strained as he held in the smoke. The way he sounded and the look on his face made Naruto spit the smoke and laugh. Sasuke ended up doing the same. They both gagged and coughed and wheezed through laughter. "Don't make me laugh, Sasuke!"

The both took a deep breath and composed themselves before taking another drag. The blonde closed his eyes and relaxed into the wall feeling the subtle burn in his throat drift away as he released the some through his nose.

After sucking down to the pit they sat and inhaled the smoke that remained in the shed fogging up each boy's vision.

"Holy fuck!" Naruto suddenly screamed.

"What?" Sasuke jumped.

"I feel fucking awesome right now!" The raven began laughing. "I feel like I could jump into a volcano... and not die."

Sasuke could keep his laughter under control and lost it completely. "You... Ah! Y-you... Are so- aha! F-fucking high right now!" Naruto began laughing to, well, more like a snicker.

"I feel high. I feel in tune with God!" Naruto raised his hands up which made Sasuke laugh even harder. "I feel God's love running through me!"

"God loves you- ha!... so much right now!" Sasuke choked out. Naruto went silent with his eyes wide as he stared past Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke said with his eyes also wide. "Dude, you're freaking me out." The raven scrambled over to the blonde that sat across from him. Blue eyes flashed to Sasuke.

"You look..." Naruto paused. "So hot with eye liner."

Two seconds passed and they both were hysterically laughing again.

"Let's go inside." Sasuke and Naruto struggled to get to their feet. Naruto shifted slightly when he stood and fell against the door causing it to fly open and making himself slam into the ground. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stepped over the blonde and bent down. The smoke still flowing out from the shed.

"Naruto?" He poked the blondes head.

"Oh my god!" Naruto screeched as he picked his head up. "What the hell happened!"

Sasuke fell backwards in a laughing fit, once again caused by the blonde's pot induced insanity.

Eventually they made it into the house.

Eighty, maybe ninety people were in the house. The music blared and everyone was moving around the lights flashed... If you've ever been high, you know that can fuck with you a bit.

"Shit. Where the hell did he go?" Sasuke asked, not realizing he was speaking out loud. It seems on the way through the kitchen he had lost his dobe-ish friend and was now a bit worried. Naruto couldn't control himself when he smoked... He'd always go from Saint Dobe to Fuck-It-I-Don't-Care Dobe.

"Foxy! Foxy! Foxy!" Sasuke heard the cheering from living room. He made his way through the crowded room and spotted Naruto... STRIPPING?

Naruto slowly unbuttoned his shirt while moving his hips to the music that blared. Many interested boys and girls watched as the white shirt slipped off. The blonde walked slowly over to a guy that had been sitting on the couch watching and straddled his lap. The viewers became even more fascinated. They cheered louder as Naruto forcefully pulled the older blonde's face closer to his and teased his lips by running his tongue across them.

Once the older man, who Sasuke recognized to be Itachi's friend Deidara, tried to go further Naruto slammed his face back with a smirk and got off of him. Naruto faced the crowd and unbuttoned his pants, getting in sync with the music again.

Before it could go any further Sasuke jumped over to Naruto and grabbed him. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto laced his fingers through Sasuke's dark hair. "Did you want to dance with me?"

"No. Come on!" Sasuke dragged the frizzled blonde upstairs, the crowd booing him for ruining their free peep show.

Upstairs in Sasuke's room Naruto cotinued to dance with the music that flowed from downstairs.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke yelled. "You cant strip in front of people like that."

"Don't be a buzz kill," Naruto stopped his dance. "Besides, you loved it. I saw you watching. You want to fuck me right now don't you?"

Sasuke's mouth dropped at his friends words. "Ok, maybe you should go to sleep. That pot has you a bit over the edge right now." Sasuke said moving a few things off his bed and gesturing to it. Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's chest, rubbing gently. "Will you sleep with me?" The blonde whispered.

"Ahaha! Very funny! I don't think so." Sasuke chuckled nervously.

"Come on Sasuke. Seriously," Naruto almost sounded normal again. "I want to." Sasuke bit his lip in thought.

Naruto had always said he wanted to wait until he was married before he did anything sexual. No matter what. Sasuke knew the pot made the blonde a bit... completely stupid, so he wasn't about to trust anything that came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Me and Sai already fucked."

Except that.

"What? When the hell did that happen?"

"A few nights ago."

"You always said sex before marriage was a sin."

Naruto smirked and pushed Sasuke on the bed. "No, that eyeliner you wear is a sin."

000000

Sunday Morning

1:56 pm

Naruto rolled over wincing when he felt a familiar pain in his back side. He shot up suddenly, recalling some of what happened last night. He looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He glanced over next to him and saw raven locks poking out from under the blankets.

'Oh my gosh! We didn't... Did we? No! I...'

"Sasuke?"

Just a twitch and a groan came from the slumbering Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Wake Up!" Naruto yelled causing the raven to shoot up, wide eyed.

"Did we have sex?" Naruto blurted out.

"Whoa what?" Sasuke put his face back in the pillow.

"You heard me."

Sasuke's eyes shot back open. 'Oh fuck... we did. I am such an idiot. Never trust pot head Naruto!' He thought to himself. He sat up and looked at Naruto who was on the verge of tears. 'I don't have to tell him... I mean nothing bad can happen... we used a condom... I think.'

"Please say no! I can't sleep with you! I can't sleep with anyone before I'm married." The tears fell.

"You did it with Sai." Sasuke said.

"That's different. We are going to get married." The raven mentally rolled his eyes.

"You have plans to marry some guy you've known for, what, two weeks?"

"I have true feelings for him and he has true feelings for me." Naruto laid his head in his hands. "And now it doesn't mean anything. I'm going to Hell!"

"No." Sasuke said, making Naruto look at him. "We didn't have sex."

"How can you say that? I'm naked in your bed with a sore butt."

Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh at the last part. "You're naked because your dumb weed infused ass started stripping in front of everyone during the party. And your ass is sore because you... uh... fell down the stairs on the way up here."

"I was stripping?"

"Don't worry. I got you before anything could happen. It's not like you crawled on one of Itachi's friends and started raping their mouth with your tongue or anything." He smiled.

Sometimes it annoyed the hell out of Sasuke when Naruto couldn't remember stuff after he was high. But as you can see... it comes in handy.

"Oh... well thanks Sasuke... you're a good friend." The blonde gave a toothy smile. "Um... can you like look away or something. I need to get my pants on." He blushed.

Sasuke sighed and turned his head while the blonde slipped his boxers and black dress pants back on. "Hey where's my shirt?"

"Downstairs in the living room."

"Alright... I gotta get home. Gaara and my dad are probably mad. I'll see ya on Monday." The shirtless blonde waved and headed down stairs.

Sasuke ran his finger through his hair and flung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Oh my! I just heard what happened." Itachi sang from the open door. "My little brother lied about fucking the Blonde Angel."

Sasuke is a liiiiiiaaarrrrr!

He's gonna regret that later... mmhmm, yes he will.

Yay! New Story!

Ok Now details/

Naruto+++ 15yrs  
Sasuke===15yrs  
Gaara+++18yrs  
Itachi===17yrs

Relations:::

Gaara and Naruto are  
NOT  
brothers by blood  
DUH  
but Gaara was taken in by Naru's dad for reason you'll discover later on.

Ok more stuff like this shall appear in later chapters so there wont be much confusion.

Have any questions or anything leave it in a review


	2. Cappuccinos and Libraries

_**Cause&Effect**_

_**Chapter 2:**_ Cappuccinos and Libraries

**Sunday, October 3: 2:14p.m.**

"Oh my! I just heard what happened!" Itachi sang from the door. "My little brother just lied about fucking the blonde angel!"

Sasuke looked up and glared at the smirking raven. "How do you know I'm lying?" He asked. Itachi swayed into the room and stood in front of Sasuke. "For one," The older raven poked his younger brother on the forehead. "I'm your big brother. I always know when your lying." Itachi took a seat next to Sasuke and crossed one leg over the other. "Also, I could hear you two... doing it."

The young raven's face ran red as he stared at Itachi. "You could hear us?" Itachi nodded with a smile. "Yep. And I must say, Naruto... is a naughty, naughty boy." Itachi leaned in closer. "But you sure taught him a lesson, didn't you."

"Oh my god!" Sasuke put his hands on his ears and looked away from Itachi.

"Alright, alright." The older rave nudged Sasuke. "On a more serious note, you shouldn't have lied to him."

"I know."

"Then why did you?"

"He was freaking out! He would hate me if he knew we fucked."

"He'll hate you even more when he finds out."

"He wont find out."

Sasuke got up and walked over to his dresser and pulled out black sweatpants. "Did you at least wear a glove?" Sasuke's head shot up and he stared wide eyed. "Shit..."

"You didn't wear a condom?" Itachi yelled. Sasuke pulled his pants up. "I thinks so... I cant remember."

"What the hell do you mean you can't remember?"

"We were high. A lot of shit is dissolved in my brain right now."

"You got the blonde angel high? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't think we were gonna have sex!"

Itachi shot up from the bed and began throwing the blankets off of Sasuke's bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the condom. If there even is one!"

Itachi stared at the torn up mess in front of him and gave Sasuke a, somewhat scared look. "Do you think you had one?"

"I'm pretty sure I did. I don't think I would forget to suit up, even when I am high."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Itachi smiled. "Ok. If there is absolutely nothing to worry about, I am going to pick up Deidara and head to work." He slipped out of the room, leaving Sasuke in his thoughts.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the mess his bother had made.

'Did I use one?'

000000

**Sunday 2:46p.m.**

"Where have you been?" Gaara hissed as the young blonde stalked slowly into the kitchen peeking around making sure his dad wasn't in there. "Sorry. I fell asleep at Sasuke's." Naruto quickly ran to the counter and grabbed a banana when he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. "I told dad you were sick in bed." The red head said quickly as their father walked in.

Minato came in with a smile and he ran a hand through his dripping wet hair. "Oh! Naruto, are you feeling better? Gaara said you had a really bad stomach ache. That's why I didn't get you up for church."

"Uh... yeah." Naruto smiled sweetly. "I wasn't feeling well. It went away though. I think it was just the 24 hour flu or something."

"Oh. I see." Minato smiled again and snatched an apple from the basket in the middle of the table. "I'm going to the store today, do either of you want anything special?"

"No." The two boys answered together. Minato nodded and turned to go upstairs.

"Did you get high?" Gaara asked quietly with an almost angry look on his face. "You smell like weed."

"Well...I-"

"I can't believe you!" Gaara shouted. He stood up and grabbed his book bag off the side of the counter and busted through the side door. "Gaara!"

The blonde ran out after him, but was only met by two piercing eyes. "What the hell happened to my car?" Gaara shouted pointed to the very noticeable scratch in the black paint. "I hit the fence at Sasuke's."

"What were you high then too?" Gaara didn't wait for a response before he pulled the door open quickly, slid in, then slammed it shut. He screeched out of the driveway leaving his brother stunned in the driveway.

000000

**Sunday, 3:29p.m.**

"That boy is a mosterrrr. That boy is a monsterr-er-er-er!" Itachi wiggled his hips as Deidara sang from behind the counter. "He ate my heart. He ate my heart." Itachi joined. "He ate my heart."

They both started to laugh as Itachi pulled the dark green apron around his waist. "I love that song."

"Gaga forever." The blonde smiled.

"Has it been busy?" Itachi asked slipping into the back. "Just during the lunch hour. And that girl over there" Deidara said stacking more cups on the counter. The bell on the door dings and they both look up to see-

"Oh shit it's Gaara." Itachi ducked down behind Deidara. "Your gonna have to talk to him."

"No I wont."

"Well he's gonna order something. He's coming."

"You take his order."

"No." Deidara slipped away to the back leaving Itachi to fend for himself.

The red head approached the counter and Itachi stood up straight. His heart began to pound and his face became hot.

"I need two french vanilla cappuccinos." Gaara kept his head down not making eye contact. "No problem." Itachi did all the stuff you have to do to get two cappuccinos and handed them to Gaara. "Um, that's $14.00" The redhead handed him the money and walked away.

Itachi laid his head on the counter and sighed. "Ugh... my god."

"That was brutal." Deidara stood behind him looking across the room at the redhead. "He didn't even look at you."

"When the hell did he even start drinking cappuccinos?"

"Oooh." The blonde had an 'oh shit' look when he saw Gaara hand one of those cups to the girl who had been sitting there the whole time. "I guess after he met her." He pointed over to the, now giggling girl. She flipped her hair around as she took the cup and patted Gaara's back.

Itachi looked up and glared. "Who the fuck is she?"

"I don't know. I never seen her before."

Itachi stood straight and crossed his arms and continued to glare even harder. "What? Are you jealous?" Deidara asked sweetly.

"No... I just want to pop that inflatable bitch and watch her fly around the room."

Deidara giggled at Itachi as he stalked off into the back.

000000

**Monday, October 4: 8:02a.m.**

Naruto stood by his locker yawning. "Didn't sleep well?" Sasuke asked pulling out his math book. The blonde slammed his head back and sighed. "Gaara was really mad at me."

"About the car?"

"Nope. He could smell the weed on me."

"Oh." Sasuke closed his locker and leaned against it shutting his eyes. "Itachi wouldn't leave me alone either. Kept on ranting about some girl he seen with Gaara at the coffee place." He smirked. "He wouldn't shut up about him drinking cappuccinos."

"That's his tutor." Naruto smiled. "She told him cappuccinos help you concentrate. Itachi has nothing to worry about."

Naruto looked down the hall and one boy caught his eye. His usually soft eyes quickly forced themselves into heated glares that could match Gaara's. "Nice shirt." He mumbled loudly as the intimidating senior passed by.

Sasuke's eyes widened as that red haired senior stopped and turned to them. "What did you say?" The boy's violet eyes simple and sweet but they still gave Sasuke the creeps.

"He didn't say anything, Neji." Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto as if to shield him from the scary Hyuuga. The brunette shoved Sasuke aside and stepped closer to Naruto. "No. You got something to say. Say it to my face."

Neither, Naruto's confidence nor his glare faded. "You wear stuff like that people get offended." He said cast his eyes to the 'Bad Religion' t-shirt with the holy cross crossed out. "Dude, it's a band."

"Yeah a band of Satan worshipers."

"What the fuck did you say?" Neji got even closer to Naruto. So close he could have bitten his face off if he wanted to. "What the fuck do you know?"

"Whoa, dude, cool it." Sasuke's stomach loosened when Gaara out of nowhere, stepped in.

Neji huffed. "Your fucking brother-"

"I'll take care of it."

A girl who resembled Neji came up and started pulling on his arm. "Come on, Neji. Dad will be seriously pissed if you get into another fight." She dragged him away while he continued to rant.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Gaara hissed.

"Yeah, man. You can not mess with the Hyuuga's."

"Well did you see that guy's shirt?" Naruto lifted his hand's in emphasis. "He's literally wearing a sin."

"So!"

Gaara cocked his head back and looked at Sasuke. "Can you explain to him why that shit doesn't matter in school." He looked back at Naruto. "I have to get to class."

"What the hell?" Sasuke said simply to Naruto. "Why'd you do that?"

"He was wearing an offending shirt!"

"Like Gaara said. That doesn't matter here in school."

"It should."

"No it shouldn't. If it did everyone would be even more separated than they already are. Then there would be a whole bunch of fights, then the whole town will be fighting. Eventually the entire world will be in a religious battle. Do you really want all that to happen because YOU had to go and point out Neji Hyuuga's shirt."

"No."

"Well there! Problem solved."

000000

**Monday 12:31p.m.**

"Hello, my lovely." Sai sang as he took a seat next to Naruto at the lunch table. Sasuke just glared at the pompous ass whole. "Hey!"

Sai looked over at Sasuke and radiated a fake smile that made Sasuke want to kill him. "Hello." Sai said. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and widened his eyes in a creepy fashion.

"May Lord Satan come to you in the night." He spoke in a deep raspy voice. Everyone at the table laughed except Sai and Naruto of course. The blonde kicked Sasuke under the table and shook his head

"It was just a joke." Sasuke defended.

"Where's your food?" Naruto asked. "I already ate. I just wanted to say hello to you and your..." Sai glanced over at Sasuke. "...friends before I went to the library."

"Oh..." Naruto sounded disappointed. "But don't worry." Sai reassured. "We'll have plenty of time to spend together after the church club meeting. Wont we?"

Naruto blushed deeply and tried his best to smile as the raven stood up and left the table.

"Sasuke, go say your sorry." Naruto ordered. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. "It was just a joke. It's not like I sicked the dogs of hell on him or something."

"Would you say that kind of stuff to me?"

"What?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. Would you say lord Satan will come to me in the night if I just said hello."

"No." Sasuke took a bite of his pizza.

"Well then you shouldn't say it to him either.

"But I don't like him."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just don't like something about him. I think it's his smile."

"I like his smile." Naruto blushed, but it quickly went away. "Now go."

Sasuke sighed in defeat and rose from the table. After throwing his food away he made his way down the hall to the library. He walked through rows of high book shelves until he saw Sai flipping through the pages of some odd, probably religious, book.

"Hey." Sasuke said walking up to the other raven. Sai looked up and closed the book and smirked.

"What? Did Naruto send you to apologize or something?"

"Yeah."

Sai laughed, a laugh that made Sasuke once again punch him in the face, but at the same time the laugh made hm seem human, and not so Christian-ized robot like.

"That's so stupid. But listen, it was pretty funny, what you did. For real man, I would have laughed if Naruto wasn't there."

"Why couldn't you laugh if Naruto was there?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"You know how it is." Sai nudged Sasuke on the shoulder. "You got act a certain way to get anywhere with someone like him."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke could feel himself getting pissed off. He knew exactly where this was going.

"Do you have any idea how many times I had to go to church club meetings before I could even get him to kiss me. It was even worse trying to fuck him. I had to make this lame bull shit up about us getting married and what not."

"So you lied to him?"

"Yeah, but it was so worth it. He fucks like a whore man. Seriously."

That was the breaking point. Without a second thought Sasuke slammed Sai in the face.


	3. Suspicions and A Brat

_**Cause&Effect**_

**Chapter 3:** _Suspicions and A Brat_

**Monday, October 4: 12:56p.m.**

"Hah, no way." Kiba barked loudly. He and Shikamaru smirked at Sasuke who sat across from them outside of the guidance office. Shikamaru leaned in closer and whispered. "What the fuck did you do to get here? You're never in trouble."

"I punched Sai in the fucking face." The Uchiha said simply and the other two laughed in amazement. "No way." Shikamaru leaned back settling his arm on the armrest. "Why'd you hit him?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke just shook his head knowing that if he were to even hint at what Sai said Kiba would have it around the school and back to Naruto before second period tomorrow.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" All three jumped at the booming voice. "Get in here!"

"Shit man. Better get your ass moving." Shikamaru laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes with a sigh and stood up.

Kiba and Shikamaru watched him stalk off into the office and chuckled to each other. "Dude," Kiba looked over to his friend. "What could Sai have done to get Sasuke that mad?" Shikamaru glared. "How the fuck should I know? He's probably jealous."

"Jealous of what?"  
"Sai. He's dating Naruto... kind of."

Kiba's eyes widened. "You don't think Sasuke likes Naruto like that, do you?" Shikamaru shrugged. "It would make sense. Every time Sai is with Naruto, Sasuke acts like a little bitch."

"What if it's just the whole 'he's not your best friend, he's my best friend' thing." Kiba suggested. Shikamaru just shook his head. "I don't think Sasuke is that childish." Kiba sighed and thought it over.

"Do you think they ever had sex?" Kiba blurted out. "Sasuke and Naruto?" Shikamaru choked out.

"No, you idiot. Sai and Naruto."

"No way. Naruto is the most abstinent teenager in Konoha. There is no way he would have sex before he's married."

"But haven't you seen them together? Naruto is completely in love with Sai. If you love someone enough you don't want to wait. They could have."

Shikamaru shook his head again. "Hand job, maybe. Blow job if Sai was lucky. But there is absolutely no way they went all the way."

"Why the hell are we even talking about this shit?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru sighed and shrugged. "You brought it up."

There was a pause between the two before Kiba's toothy grin returned. "So hows it going with your two lovely girlfriends?"

"You just had to bring them up didn't you."

000000

**School Parking Lot: 3:24p.m.**

"Where the hell is your brother?" Deidara hit his head against the passenger side window of Itachi's car. He let out a huff and scanned the almost completely empty parking lot. "I don't know. He's probably talking to Naruto or something." Itachi continued looking through his homework assignments. "For half an hour?" The blonde sighed. "How much could he have to say."

"Maybe they're talking about what they did last Saturday." Deidara's eyes widened as he gasped with a devilish smirk. "Oh my god. What did they do?" Itachi sighed and faced Deidara. "Ok, well from what Sasuke told me, they got high at the party."

"Ooh," The blonde chirped. "Is that why he was all up on me at the party?" The raven rolled his eyes. "Probably. That kid looses control when he's high. Major light weight. But anyway, apparently they had sex that night."

"They had sex? I thought Naruto was, like, rated PG or some shit." Itachi nodded. "That's the problem. You see, Naruto didn't remember anything and Sasuke told him they didn't have sex."

"Damn... Why would he do that?"

"He said he didn't want Naruto to hate him."

"That's stupid. What if Naruto does find out? Hold on. Who was on top?"

"Sasuke of course."

"He wore a condom, right."

"He says he did but even he didn't sound to sure of himself."

"What if the blonde angel is... pregnant or something?"

"That's what I'm worried about."

They both sat in an uncomfortable silence for another three minutes until the back door swung open and Sasuke flopped in. "Sorry I took so long."

"Where were you?" Itachi hissed as he started the car. Sasuke fastened his seat belt and looked at his older brother in the rear view mirror. "I had detention."

"Whoa." Deidara turned sideways in his seat to look at Sasuke. "You never get in trouble. What did you do?" Sasuke huffed and closed his eyes.

"I punched Sai in the face."

Itachi and Deidara traded shocked stares. "Why?" Itachi asked. "He told me that he's been feeding Naruto lies just so he could fuck him."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Are you gonna tell him."

"No."

"Are you trying to destroy your friendship with Naruto?" The heated blonde blurted out.

"What? No."

"Well constantly lying to him and keeping things from him is not a sturdy foundation for a good friendship. I mean, if he finds out that you two had sex and you weren't honest about it, he's not gonna want to be around you at all."

"Keeping your friends happy is a good foundation." Sasuke snipped back. "Besides... It's better just to forget about it all. Friends don't fuck. Let's pretend it never happened."

"What if he's pregnant?"

Sasuke went silent and stared out the window ignoring the intense stare from Deidara. He closed his eyes and drifted away from the tension.

000000

**Uzumaki Home: 4:27p.m.**

"Hi." Naruto bounced onto the couch next to his brother with a huge smile. "Hello." The redhead replied blowing air through his nose making it seem like he was completely annoyed with the blondes existence. Naruto's smiled faded and he stared at Gaara.

"Um, thank you... for getting Neji off my back today."

"I wouldn't of had to if you weren't such a dumb ass."

Naruto fell into the couch more feeling more hated by Gaara than he had ever felt before. "I'm sorry, Gaara." The blonde could see his brother's eyes shift slightly letting him know that he was listening now. "I know that it brings bad memories up, but you have to know that I didn't smoke pot just to make you upset."

"I know." Gaara said finally looking at Naruto. "You were just having fun with Sasuke. I overreacted."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No."

Naruto jumped over the space between them and wrapped his arms around Gaara. "You're the best!" Gaara chuckled and brushed the blonde off. "You don't have to smother me, princess."

"Don't call me that!"

"Alright, you two." A taller blonde walked in from the kitchen. "I have an announcement!" The two teens just looked up at the over excited man. "You two are working at the festival this Friday! Yay!"

"Are you serious? Is this some kind of joke?" Gaara asked. Minato crossed his arms. "Did you have plans for the weekend or something?"

"Yes."

"Really? Like what."

"Like... I was gonna sit on my ass and watch 'Halloween II'."

"Well you can record it on the DVR. You both need to be at the community center at 4 o'clock so you know who your working with. Alright?"

Minato sat down in the chair near the couch and began looking through the mail. The phone rang making him and his two sons jump. "I got it." He got up and scurried into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Hello... Oh, Asuma, hi... yeah, just a minute. Naruto! Phone!"

The young blonde ran into the kitchen and took the phone from his dad.

"Hello."

"Naruto, it's Asuma. I really need your help."

"Oh, sure, anything."

"Um, could you come and stay with Konohamaru for a couple of hours. I got called into work and if I don't go in I'll loose my job."

"Yeah. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you so much, Naruto."

The blonde hung up the phone and ran back through the living room. "Gaara can I have your phone?"

"What for?"

"I have to watch Konohamaru for a little bit. I need your phone."

"What about your phone?"

"Just give me your phone. I have to get there."

Gaara fished in his pocket and tossed his phone to his impatient brother and the blonde ran out of the house. Half way down the sidewalk he dialed Sasuke's cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke."

"Naruto? Who's phone are you using?"

"Gaara's. Listen, do you wanna meet me at Asuma's place?"

"You babysitting that little brat?"

"He's not a brat. C'mon, I just want to hang out with you."

"Alright. I'll meet you there."

000000

**Asuma's Apartment: 4:39p.m.**

Naruto knocked on the door and it immediately swung open to reveal a ragged middle aged man with a cigarette hanging from his lips. "Hey, sorry. I gotta run. I'll be back soon. Thanks again." Asuma ran down the hall.

The blonde walked in and closed the door behind him. "Booger!" Naruto called. He heard the faint sounds of little footsteps running through the short hallway of the rundown appartment. "Nawuto!" The little boy, no older than three, ran up and wrapped his arms around the blonde's leg. "You wanna pway wif my cwayons? Uncle Asuma bought me a whole new box!"

"He did?" Naruto said in an over excited voice. "I'd love to play with your crayons."

There was a loud knock at the door that made the little brunette jump and tighten his grip on Naruto's leg. "Is it the boogeyman?" Naruto patted him on the head and smiled. "Come in." The door opened slowly and Sasuke stepped in.

"Why are you here?" Konohamaru yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he pulled off his jacket. "I'm here to drop off the boogeyman."

"What?" The little boy whimpered into Naruto's leg. "He's joking." The blonde said soothingly sending an electric glare to Sasuke who just smirked back. "Come on, go get you crayons." Naruto waited for the boy to run off before he yelled at Sasuke.

"What the heck, Sasuke. You know he's scared of the boogeyman." Sasuke smirked again and walked passed the heated blonde. "That's why I said it."

They both walked into the small living room and sat on the couch. "Can you at least try to be nice to him?" Naruto asked. "I am nice to him. That little brat never liked me." Naruto didn't get a chance to answer since the little brunette bounced back into the room with a small box of crayons and some multicolored construction paper. "I'm back!" He cheered.

He placed three sheets of paper on the coffee table in front of the couch. He spread them out; one for Naruto, one for Sasuke and one for himself. He giggled with delight while he pulled out a crayon. "Wed for me. It's my favwit color." He pulled out another. "Bwue for Nawuto, like your eyes and..." Konohamaru fingered through more of the crayons. "Bwown for Sasuke. Because he's a poop head!"

Naruto laughed and took the crayon and an unamused Sasuke did the same. "You have to dwaw pictures too!" Konohamaru took his crayon and paper and laid on the floor close to the television so he could listen to Spongebob while he drew.

"Did you hear that?" Sasuke whispered. "He called me a poop head." Naruto picked up his and Sasuke's paper and crayons. "Well I'll be sure to send him to bed without supper."

Sasuke took the paper and crayon and made himself more comfortable on the couch. "Hold still. I'm gonna draw you." He said looking over at the blonde. "How can I hold still? I have to draw too."

"Just face me while you draw." Naruto did. Sasuke concentrated on every little detail that made up the beautiful face before him.

"So..." Sasuke made some light strokes on the paper. "Is Gaara still mad at you?"

"No. I apologized today. We're cool now."

"That's good." The raven pondered on his next question; he was scared of the answer he would get. "Do you remember anything from Saturday night?"

Naruto looked up deep into Sasuke's eyes. It was a look that sent chills up the raven's spine. "No." Sasuke's lungs let go with Naruto's short reply. He chuckled to calm himself. "But I do remember this really weird dream I had."

Sasuke froze, skipping a line of Naruto's face. "W-what was it."

The blonde laughed keeping his eyes on his paper. "You wont believe this... It was like me and you having sex." Sasuke let out an involuntary gasp and covered it up with a creepy awkward laugh and blushed when he saw the blonde staring with a sweet smile. He cleared his throat ans began finishing his sketch.

"I have a question." Sasuke didn't look up, but he knew Naruto was looking back waiting to hear. "Um, you and I... we're best friends."

The blonde grew suspicious. "Uh-huh..."

"Do you think anything could change that?"

"Sasuke, what the heck are you talking about?"

Before the raven could mutter the truth they both jumped at the sound of a wail. A happy, excited wail. "I finished!" The little boy jumped up and ran directly to Naruto avoiding the coffee table with ease. He handed the colored paper to the blonde and jumped slightly as he watched blue eyes light up as they scanned the image.

"Aw, they look really happy. Who are they?" Naruto asked. Sasuke noticed the young child's eyes shift to the ground. "You and Sai." The blonde smiled slightly with a blush. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

The raven sat across the couch and scoffed at how amused Naruto could be when he even heard Sai's name. He turned away from the two and placed his paper on the coffee table along with his crayon, sat back in the couch and crossed his arms.

"Did you finish yours?" A little voice asked. Sasuke looked over at Konohamaru who just stared at him. "Yep." He replied gesturing to his finished drawing on the table. A little hand reached for it and held it up high to see it fully. "Wow! It wooks wike Nawuto." The raven nodded. "What'd you draw?" He looked over at Naruto. The blonde held up the paper. All it had was a small flower doodled in the corner.

"That's it?" Sasuke laughed. Naruto laid his picture on the coffee table and crossed his arms letting a pout run over his face. "Don't make fun of me."

"Nawuto?" Konohamaru pulled on his sleeve. "What?"

"Can you make me a sandwich, pwease?"

"Yeah. Do you want peanut butter and jelly?"

"Uh-huh!"

Naruto got up, leaving the two alone. Konohamaru's sweet little face turned mischievous. "I don't like you." He said suddenly to Sasuke. "Good." Sasuke whispered. "I don't like you either." Konohamaru just stiffened and stuck his tongue out and ran to the kitchen with Naruto.

"Little brat."

**Details.**

**Konohamaru is 3 years old and living with his uncle, Asuma Sarutobi. His parents died in a car accident two years ago... Um, and Asuma is having trouble keeping his job and such... so ya...**


	4. Love and Jealousy

_**Cause&Effect**_

Chapter 4: Love and Jealousy

**Friday, October 8: 3:04p.m. - High School **

"Hey!" Naruto yelled running down the hall to catch up with Sai. The raven turned and smiled at the blonde. "Hey." He said calmly as he pulled Naruto into his grasp letting his hands run down the innocent angel's sides. His smirk grew until his wondering hands were halted by the delicate ones the blonde possessed. "Don't do that." Sai grunted. "Come on, that's not what you said before." Naruto's face fell and Sai took that as an invitation to continue his exploring. "Stop it." Naruto tried to pull away from him, but failed. "I'm just playing, Naruto. Chill."

"Hey." Sai and Naruto turned to see Sasuke. The blonde had a look of shame and embarrassment as Sai let him go. Sasuke sent Sai a glare and he received on right back. "Sasuke!" The blonde bounced over to Sasuke. "I was going to come find you. I need you to do something for me." Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "What?"

"Can you go pick Konohamaru up from day care and stay with him at the apartment until I get done at the festival." "No way. Get your boyfriend to do it." Sasuke hissed. Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned in closer to Sasuke. "I was going to, but I talked to Konohamaru about it and he said he likes you better than Sai. He wants you to get him." Sasuke glared at Naruto who was now making a puppy dog face. "Fine. But if he gets on my nerves, I'm gonna... I don't know. But I'll do something."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure you will. OK. You have to pick him up by four and make sure he eats something other than peanut butter and jelly. Also, give him a bath and get him to bed by nine. Oh, and he has the apartment key in the front pocket of his backpack." "Alright." Sasuke grunted and walked away. "And don't mention the boogeyman!" The blonde yelled after him. "What was that about?" Sai seethed. "I asked him if he could watch Konohamaru since I have to work at the festival today. That's all." Naruto looked at the clock that hung close to the ceiling of the hallway. "I have to get going. Gaara and I have to be at the community center by four." "Alright. I might come see you later." The raven smirked and traced the blondes hips and but with his hand while he kissed his forehead. Naruto pulled away again and tried his best to smile. "Bye." The blonde turned and walked at a fast pace down the hall.

'Why does he always do that. We already... slept together. Why would he want to make things worse for us by touching me like that. But... I shouldn't be uncomfortable. We're supposed to get married after we're out of school. It is still a sin, what we did. I sinned. Why did I even do that in the first place. It's like some sex crazed demon possessed my body. I was so vulgar. But I liked it. That's the bad part. I liked it a lot. I liked him touching me. I liked the feeling of sneaking into the class room after school to do it. It was fun. Sasuke smelled so good... Whoa! No. What the heck. Why did Sasuke pop into my head? Jeesh, I really am messed up.'

"Yo! Hurry your ass up." Gaara yelled from his car. The blonde banished the thoughts from his head and ran to the car.

**000000 **

**Friday: 3:52p.m. - Community Center Parking Lot **

"Hey, check it out." Deidara nodded in the direction of a familiar bright red car. "Gaara and the blonde angel are here. We should go say hi." The blonde snickered. "Fuck you." Itachi whispered, concentrating on the red head as he passed right in front of his car. "Come on, we have to get inside." The blonde opened the car door and took one last drag of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground. Itachi stepped out and straightened his shirt as he headed for the doors. The two walked in on the center's meeting room. There were at least twenty other people there, all talking loudly and laughing. "Please take a seat everyone." A booming voice came over the loud speaker and an elderly man made his way up the stage and flashed a toothy grin. "Alright everyone, first off I would like to thank you all for volunteering to work our stands. Now, to spice things up we have put you with another person to work with. Don't worry, we organized it so that you will be working with someone closer to your age. The partners are listed on the bulletin board over there along with what booth and what time slot you will be working with. Everyone walked over to the list and claimed their partners.

"Sasori?" Deidara sneered. "Who's that?" The blonde felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and immediately felt a spark of lust from this insanely hot piece of ass that stood in front of him. "Hello. I am Sasori."

"I-I'm Deidara. Um... I never seen you around before. Do you live in Konoha?"

"Yes, I do. But I don't go to Konoha High School. I attend Akatsuki Academy. Perhaps you heard of it?" Deidara blushed at the smooth flow that came from his vocal cords. "Yeah, I heard of it. It's a private school, up north. I dated a guy from there once for, like, two days before he realized that I was just poor white trash." They both laughed. Sasori placed his hand on the blonde's forearm and smiled. "His loss." Deidara's blush grew to a point where his thought his brains were going to burst out of his skull. That would be extremely embarrassing.

Naruto stood with his arms crossed and a pout on his lip. He was very unhappy with what he had been asked to do: Drink Stand. He didn't even get a partner.

"No fucking way." Gaara grunted through his teeth. He stared at the name that was clearly typed next to his trying his best to make it disappear from the page. "H-Hey partner." Gaara turned to see Itachi standing with an obvious fake smile. "We got the ball toss." He laughed nervously. Gaara shoved passed Itachi completely ignoring the torn expression that made its way onto the raven's face.

**000000 **

**Friday: 4:23p.m. - Day Care Center **

Sasuke walked through the slim, brightly lit hallways noticing all the colorful finger paintings and crayon scribbles that decorated the walls. He got to the end of the hallway and opened the last door and was met by a sudden burst of screams and laughter. It was enough to make him want to blow his brains out. A women in her early twenties came up to him. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she looked extremely tired but she still wore her smile. "Hello. Can I help you?" She said. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm supposed to pick up Konohamaru."

"Oh, of course." She walked over to a desk near the door and grabbed a clipboard with a few papers attached. "I need you to sign him out, and sign your name, please." She smiled and walked off. "I'll get him." She said. Sasuke signed the paper and placed it back on the woman's desk. "Sasuke?" A little shriek mad the raven jump. "Hey." He replied blandly sticking his hands in his pant pockets. The little boy gave a challenging glare to Sasuke and, of course, the raven shot one rot back. Konohamaru huffed in annoyance and stomped passed Sasuke into the hall. They didn't speak until they were outside at a cross section waiting for a string of cars go by. "Will Nawuto be here later?"

"Yeah." Sasuke held out his hand. "Hold my hand."

"No! I don't want to hold your hand." Sasuke grunted since he knew the light would turn green again soon and they would have to wait even longer. "You have to hold my hand while we cross the street."

"No!" Sasuke shrugged and dropped his hand. "Fine." He began walking across the street. Konohamaru looked around at the cars getting ready to go and panicked. The swarm of people closing in on him making him shake. "Wait!" He jumped off the curb, running after Sasuke and latching onto his hand tightly. The raven looked down. "See it's not so terrible holding my hand." They got to the apartment in less than ten minutes. Sasuke had to dump most of Konohamaru's things out of his back pack to even find the key. When he did, he opened the door letting the boy go first. He closed the door and took his jacket off. He looked over to see Konohamaru yanking on his zipper with all his might, on the verge of ripping his jacket apart. "Hey, hey." Sasuke went over and knelt down to him. "You having troubles?" Konohamaru nodded. "Yeah." He dropped his head in embarrassment. "OK, watch." Sasuke grabbed at the top of the zipper and pulled the bottom of the jacket down to straighten the path for the zipper. "You pull it straight down gently, you don't try to rip it off. Alright?" The little boy nodded again as he turned around out of the jacket.

"Where is Nawuto? Is he wif Sai?" Sasuke gave him a suspicious look. "No, he's helping out with a festival thing."

"Good! I don't wike Nawuto always pwaying wif Sai. Sai is a meany!" Sasuke sat on the couch and Konohamaru sat on the floor by the coffee table. "Why do you think Sai is mean?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity. "One time," The brunette started picking out crayons from his box. "When me and Nawuto went to the park Sai came too and when Nawuto went to get juice I asked Sai if he wanted to pway wif my teddy bear and he took my teddy bear and through it in the sandbox and said it was stupid." Sasuke flared. He didn't really care for the little boy, but even so, for some reason, Sai doing something like that to an innocent child made him feel bad for Konohamaru. "Did you tell Naruto?"

"No. I didn't want him to be sad."

"I don't think he would be sad if you told him that." Konohamaru had a pondering look as he looked through his scribbled drawings that were on the floor by the T.V.. "I wike you better than Sai." Konohamaru said flashing a smile. "I think you should get Nawuto to pway wif you more."

**00000 **

**Friday: 8:48p.m. -Nested Park (Festival) **

"Here you go. You're the last pitch of the day!" Itachi smiled, handing a ball to the little girl who stood in front of the booth with her mother. She took the ball and held it between her two hands. "Now, just throw it at throw it at one of those stuffed animals that you like and try to knock it down, Ok."

"Ok!" She shouted back pulling her arm back, ready to launch the ball. She threw the ball and it soared through the air slamming into the back of Gaara's head. Both, Itachi and the little girl, began to laugh. The redhead turned with a glare. The girl shuttered and ran off. Her mother sighed and followed behind her shaking her head at Gaara. "Fucking idiot." Gaara muttered, snatching the ball off the ground. "Hey." Itachi crossed his arms. "She's just a little kid."

"I was talking about you." Itachi bit his lip fighting back the words that were ready to flow out his mouth.

'What the fuck! He's been a total jerk all day. He can't give it a rest for three hours? Fuck! I know he has good reason to be a fuck head, but... Screw it. I don't even care. He makes me feel like shit, so I can make him feel like shit.'

"Gaara!" Itachi yelled walking towards the redhead. "What the fuck do you want?" Itachi stared into his light green eyes and all the insults that were vibrating in his head fell away. "N-nothing. Never mind."

"Whatever, I'm going home." Itachi huffed and began gathering the unclaimed stuffed animals.

"Hey, biznitch." Deidara chimed in with a huge blushy smile. "Hey." The raven replied piling the plushies into the box, behind the counter. "How'd it go with Gaara?" Itachi looked at his friend with a 'you know exactly what went down' look. Deidara made a hissing sound through his teeth and raised his brow. "That bad?"

"Yep." "Did you guys fight or was it just him being a dick." "Just him being a dick, but I was ready to fucking punch him in the face."

"And why didn't you?"

"I don't even know... So how was your shift?" Deidara gasped and flipped his hair back. "You are not gonna believe this. Ok, so I got this guy, he's really hot, and I had no idea who he was. His name is Sasori, he goes to Akatsuki academy. Just like Kisame, but he's not such a jerk-off. Anyway, I got his number and he got mine, so yeah... I had fun." Itachi just stared at his blonde friend, then rolled his eyes. "I hate you so much right now."

**Soooo sorry it took so long to get this up. I got put in this mental hospital -For Real- for six days. Ugh, I hated it. The night before I went home I had a mental breakdown and I was like hysterically crying in my room and pacing back and forth because I was sick of being there and like all the other people who were there when I got there were leaving the next day. So the next morning I got my heart scanned (I was on new medication and the doctors wanted to make sure I wasn't going to die or something) and they told me I could leave. First thing out of my mouth was "Did someone call my mom?" Other than all that shit, it was an alright place. I made friends... so that's good... Alright I'm gonna stop babbling.**


	5. Girls And Cars

_**Cause&Effect**_

Chapter 5: Girls and Cars

**Sunday, October 24: 1:26p.m. - The Mall.**

"I can't believe you actually convinced me to do this." Sasuke seethed looking in the mirror. He had been forced to try on a blue sequenced suit that had more sparkle than a disco ball. He turned with his arms crossed and a glare plastered to his face. "I really hate you guys."

"I think you look fabulous!" Sakura chirped. Ino tugged on the jacket to straighten it out, then gave a final look-over. "Yeah, she's right. You look good. What do you think?" She looked at Naruto.

The blonde's face was turning red as he tried to hold back the urge to laugh. He let out a few giggles and quickly composed himself. "You look great. Um, what are you even supposed to be?"

"It's," Ino said. "supposed to be a male pop singer."

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes, beginning to take off the horrendous costume. "I don't even want to go to the stupid dance."

"You have to!" Naruto yelped. "I need someone to hang out with."

"You're going with Sai, right?" The raven grit his teeth. "You can hang out with him."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the blonde as his face fell to an odd sullen expression at the mention of Sai. "Yeah, but it would still be fun to have you around."

'That is such shit.' Sasuke thought. 'It's so fucking obvious that he doesn't like Sai. Why the fuck does he stay with him? I swear. One day I'm just gonna lose my mind and scream in his face... No. I can't do that. I should just keep my mouth shut. Let him make his own fucking huge mistakes.'

"I don't think so." Sasuke handed the jacket to Ino. "Just come to my house after the dance or something. We can order pizza and what-not."

"Fine, you jerk." Naruto snapped and stomped away off to a different rack.

"Whoa," Sakura stared wide eyed. "What the hell's up with him?"

"Naruto is never upset..." Ino smacked the raven on the arm then scoffed. "Nice goin' Sasuke!"

"Ugh, fuck." Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed the path Naruto had taken around the corner of the rack. His eyes landed on a pile of blonde hair sticking out out of a zombie mask. "Hey." He poked the mask and waited for Naruto to slip it off. "What's your deal?" Sasuke blurted.

The blonde sighed. "I don't know. I don't feel good."

"What's wrong with you."

"I don't know. I threw up this morning and I feel like puking right now."

"Do you want leave? Trust me, I wont mind."

"No way. I still need a costume."

"Alright. If you start feeling bad, tell me and I'll call Itachi."

"Thanks Sasuke, and sorry for being mean."

"It's cool."

The two walked back around the corner to see the two girls fighting. They both stopped in their tracks and stared at the girls. "Are you sure you don't want to leave?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded quickly and made his way over to the excitement.

"What's going on?" The blonde asked. Both girls stopped.

"You wont believe this!" Ino through her arms up. She stepped closer to Sasuke and Naruto. "You two know Shikamaru Nara, right?"

"Ino," Sasuke said. "We've gone to school with the same people since kindergarten. So, yeah, we know Shikamaru."

"Ok, good. Well, you see he's like totally in love with me, but miss massive forehead over here thinks she should ask him to the Halloween dance. How stupid is she? I mean, seriously. Wouldn't it be a much better idea if I asked him."

"You bitch!" Sakura charged over. "You can't ask him. You know he would shoot you down in ten seconds."

"Shits about to go down." Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"No way! You know he wants to fuck me. Besides, I called dibs on him at Sasuke's party, remember."

"They were at the party?" Naruto asked. "I guess so." Sasuke shrugged.

"That's not fair. You call dibs on everybody. Fuck! How could you do this to me?"

"Ugh, I haven't even done it yet!"

"Why would you even want to try? He likes me MORE than you."

"Whatever! Did you see the way he was looking at me during lunch on Friday?"

"Yeah, he was probably trying to figure out how much bleach you had to use to make your hair blonde."

"Oh no..." Naruto winced. He knew how pissed Ino got when people even mentioned the word 'bleach' and her hair in the same sentence.

"Whatthefuckdidyousay?" The blonde screamed, her words slurred with her anger. "I hate you!"

"I hate you more you pig!"

"I'm leaving! Bye guys." She waved to Naruto and Sasuke, who just stared in awe.

"No, I'm leaving!" Sakura waved too as she tried to beat Ino out of the costume shop.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other, then burst out laughing. "W-what-aha! Was that?" Sasuke choked out. "I don't even know." Naruto wheezed.

After they calmed down they began searching for the perfect costume for Naruto. Eventually they settled on a pair of fox ears with a matching tail that he planned on wearing with a simple pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

"Should I call Itachi now?"  
"Yeah. I'm getting that pukey feeling."

"Did you even eat anything today?"

"No, after I puked I was afraid to eat... I don't like puking."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he followed the blonde out of the store.

-Yeah I was being lazy on that-

**000000**

**Sunday: 3:26p.m. - Uzumaki House**

"You ok?" Gaara asked peeking over at his brother laying on the couch.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I wanna eat really bad, but I feel like I have to puke."

"You are such an idiot. If you eat something you'll feel better."

"No."

"Yes, here." Gaara walked to the kitchen and came back out with a shiny red apple. "Eat."

Naruto grunted childishly, leaned up and snatched the apple from his brother. Gaara retracted his hand and held it as though he had been wounded by the blonde. "Damn, princess. You don't have to tear my arm off."

Naruto looked at the apple with disgust. "I hate apples. Why did you bring me an apple?"

"It's all I could see."

Naruto rolled his eyes and took a bite of the apple. The cool juices flowed across his tongue making his mouth water even more for the sweet taste. He opened his mouth again, this time wider, and chomped down hard taking in enough to make him choke.

"What the hell," Gaara stared at the blonde. "You just said you didn't like apples."

"I like this apple." He replied through another mouthful.

"Good day, my wonderful family!" Minato popped in from the front door and closed the door behind him. "I have a birthday surprise for you, Naruto."

"Dad, my birthday was two weeks ago."

"I know. It was your sixteenth birthday to be exact. When you are sixteen do you know what you get to do?"

"Drive."

"Yes, I suppose so..."

Naruto and Gaara stared. "What is it?" The young blonde asked wearing a worried look on his face. Minato stretched his fingers over his mouth and chuckled. "Hmm... I don't know... maybe you should go out and look."

Without a second thought both boys jumped up and ran outside. They both stared in amazement at the new bright orange Monte Carlo sitting at the end of the driveway. "No way." Naruto whispered out. "Is... that mine?"

"Yep. All yours. But, the same rules that Gaara has applies to you too. So, that means you need to maintain good grades and not get into any trouble. Also, don't expect me to be paying for all the gas either."

"Ok." He said still entranced by the sight of the beautiful orange car. "Can I drive it?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Minato tossed the keys to Naruto. "You and Gaara can go for a spin."

"No thanks. I had enough of your driving during the driving lesson."

"If you say so."

Naruto and Gaara got into the car. The blonde couldn't stop smiling as he put the key in the ignition and turned it and heard the engine roar to life. He pressed the button to roll down the window. "Thanks Dad!" He yelled out and sped off.

**000000**

**Sunday: 7:12p.m. - Uchiha House**

Sasuke sat opposite of Itachi at the island in the kitchen as they ate their dinner. "Hello boys." Their mother walked in from the side door leading to the garage. "Is your father home?" They both just shrugged. They hadn't seen him when they got home, so they weren't sure.

"Oh, shoot." She said.

"Mom?" Itachi said.

Mikoto rested her elbows on the counter and sighed. "Yes?"

"I need to go somewhere tonight with a friend of mine. I just wanted permission to come home a little later than curfew."

"How much later?"

"I would be home around eleven."

"Alright. No later." She smiled and stalked off to look for her husband.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sasuke gave a suspicious look as he watched Itachi put his plate in the sink and began rinsing it.

"DeiDei has a new boyfriend and they're going to a party over at the academy."

"Akatsuki Academy?"

"Yep. That's where his new love toy goes."

"But wont that be kind of weird since Kisame will be there."

"That's why I'm going. To have fun and to make sure nothing happens."

"Oh. When are you going?"

"Probably around eight."

"Can you see if Kisame can hook me up with some more weed?"

"Are you fucking insane?" Itachi screeched. "There is no way you are ever getting weed again. Do I need to remind you what happened last time? You fucked the blonde angel! Then, to make things worse, "

"That wasn't my fault. It was an accident."

Itachi just stared at his younger brother, speechless now. "I can not believe you just said that. Ok, I have to go get ready."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pooped another bite of chicken into his mouth.

'What an asshole.' He thought. 'Does he honestly think I would smoke with Naruto again? Ok. I probably would, but I wouldn't let him get that frizzed.'

He finished the rest of his food and placed his plate in the sink, not bothering to rinse it, and went upstairs. He pushed through his doorway and flopped onto his bed and laid there for a while holding his blanket tight in his hand.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. What Brothers Do

**_Cause&Effect_**

_Chapter 6: What Brothers Do_

_Monday, October 25: 2:47a.m. - Uchiha_

"Sasuke."

The raven opened his heavy eyes when he heard a few light taps on the glass of his window.

"Hey ass wipe. Let me in."

Sasuke got up and slowly made his way over to the window. He pushed open the blinds to see Deidara smiling and twinkling his fingers at him from the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as opened the window to let the blonde crawl in.

"I'm freezing my cute little ass off. What are you doing?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why are you here? What time is it?"

"It's, like, two thirty or something. I need you to unlock your alarm system thing so I can get Itachi in here."

"Itachi's outside?"

"Yeah. He's drunk off his ass. He wouldn't shut up about Gaara and Kisame being the most evil people on the planet long enough to give me the code. So go do it."

Sasuke made his way downstairs, cautiously, with Deidara following close behind. He punched in the five digit key and opened the door, letting the blonde out first. Sasuke winced at the sharp pain that sliced through the bottom of his bare feet as he walked onto the pavement. The blonde popped the back door open and Itachi's head hung over the edge of the seat.

"H-hey, Sss-Sasuke, you look like shit." He slurred and tried to get himself up from the odd position he had himself in.

"Same to you."

"Sasori, come help me." Deidara chirped when he realized that he couldn't lift Itachi on his own. Sasuke watched the stoic red head step out from the driver's side and make his way around to Deidara. He grabbed onto the other side of Itachi and they both yanked him out in one swift motion and stood him steady. The raven immediately lost his balance and the two had to hold him up. "D-Do you know... sss-so far in my life... I only lov-fff-ed one person. Do you know his name?" Itachi swiped his hand at Sasuke.

"Nope." The raven answered back, sounding annoyed.

"I do. H-His name is Gaara, but he hates me. He has his reasons, sure, but still..." He trailed off.

"Shh." Sasuke hissed as he led them up the stairs. Once they made it to his room they tossed Itachi down on his bed.

"Oh, by the way," Deidara smiled. "Sasori, this is Sasuke, Itachi's little brother. Sasuke, this is Sasori."

"Hey." Sasuke nodded in the red head's direction. "Hello." He replied.

"Alright. We're gonna leave before anyone gets in trouble." Deidara smiled and stocked off back through the house with Sasori behind him.

Sasuke began pulling Itachi's shirt off, then his shoes. Suddenly Itachi wrapped his arms around his little brother's neck blurting out 'So Happy I Could Die' by Lady Gaga. Sasuke, as fast as he could, slammed his hand down on his brother's lips. "Shhh!" Sasuke snapped. "Mom and Dad will kick your ass if they know you're drunk. Then they'll go after me. So shut up."

Itachi let go and fell back onto his pillow and winced, possibly a headache coming on. Sasuke stared at Itachi. He was still mumbling verses of Lady Gaga songs.

"Happy in the club wif a b-bottle of red wine... st-stars in our eyes -c-cause we're havin' a good ti-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke yelled yanking the blanket that Itachi was laying on out from under him and through it on top of him. "There, go to sleep."

Sasuke was halfway out the door when Itachi called him back.

"What?"

"I feel so tired, Sasuke."

The young raven rolled his eyes. "You're drunk. Of course, you're tired."

"Sss-Sasuke? Will you be my friend?"

"No."

Itachi huffed childishly and pouted cutely. "I-I had sex with Kisame." He said suddenly. Sasuke's eye's widened. "What? Why?"

"I don't know. He's always trying to fuck me anyway."

"Ok... you should go to sleep."

"Hey, have you seen Gaara lately?"

"No."

Itachi nodded and settled into his sheets. Sasuke didn't leave until he was positive that he was asleep. He made his way back to his room, and after deciding he wasn't going to get to sleep again he sat at his desk, grabbed his phone and opened it. NEW MESSAGE popped up in blue text.

OPEN

'Sasuke! I got a car! Dad bought it for my birthday. -NARUTO.

_Monday: 7:22a.m._

"Oh my god." Itachi groaned lightly into his hands.

"Oh, sweetie. Are you feeling alright?" His mother patted his back lightly.

"Yeah, just a headache." He replied quickly.

"Here," She put a plate of runny eggs in front of him. "Eat."

Itachi felt his stomach lurch and he pushed the plate away. "No thanks. I cant eat right now." She smiled and nodded to him.

Sasuke popped in with his dad close behind him. "Good morning, Mom." He said cheerfully. He smiled at Itachi when his mother handed him the plate of eggs. Itachi kept his eye on his younger brother as he made his way around the table to sit across from Itachi. They young raven suddenly dropped his plate hard on the table causing Itachi to covered his ears from the loud sharp sound that made his head pound. He looked up and glared at Sasuke.

"Oops, it slipped." Sasuke smirked. He sat down and smiled again, and pulled a big scoop of the drippy eggs and loudly slurped it up. Itachi's stomach flipped again.

"Aren't you feeling well?" Fugaku looked at Itachi. Mikoto stood by her husband. "I thought the same thing." She said. "He doesn't look too good."

"I told you already, mom. I just have a headache."

Mikoto kissed her husband on the cheek and left for work, saying goodbye to her sons.

"So what exactly did you drink?" Their father asked suddenly, boring holes into Itachi.

000000

_Monday 7:06a.m. - Uzumaki House_

Naruto hunched over the toilet once more to let out the last bit of filling he had from last night's dinner. Once he was finished he stood straight wiping his mouth on a piece of toilet paper, which he tossed into the toilet and flushed.

"Hey, are you done puking?" Gaara called from the other side of the door. The blonde yanked the door open. "Shut up. I don't want dad to know I threw up." Gaara scooted by Naruto to brush his teeth. "Why?"

"Because he'll make me go to the doctor."

"Oh, right. I forgot the little princess doesn't like the doctor. How long have you been sick?"

"I don't know. I haven't felt good since Friday. But it comes and goes."

"Alright."

After Gaara and Naruto both finished brushing their teeth and getting dressed, they went downstairs.

"Don't say anything to Dad." Naruto whispered. The redhead just nodded in reply.

Minato was sitting at the island reading a book that he had selected from is reading list. "Good morning." He said to his sons.

"Good morning." Gaara said. "Naruto is sick."

"What?" Minato shot a worried glance to his son. "You're sick? What's wrong?"

Naruto glared at Gaara. "Nothing really. I think it's just a stomach bug or something." He said reassuringly. He took a seat next to Gaara and grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit that sat on the counter. Minato stared. "There is something definitely wrong with you." He said.

"What are you talking about?" The young blonde sunk his teeth into that juicy red apple.

"You haven't eaten apples since you were two. You've always hated them."

"I know. I think it's the brand. These ones are really good."

"I'm making you a doctors appointment."

"What? No! I'm sorry. I wont eat apples anymore!" Naruto pleaded.

Minato snickered. "You can eat apples all you want. I'm making you an appointment to make sure you're not extremely sick. Also you might need medicine. You're staying home today, too."

Naruto pouted and glared at Gaara once more before the redhead stood up and headed out the side door and left for school in his car.

'I don't even get to drive my car today...'

_Monday: 12:34p.m._

Naruto laid on the couch in the living room flipping through the TV channels. He left it on some reality show and pulled out his phone -he finally found it under his bed a few nights before- and found Sasuke's name in his contacts.

At that moment his phone began vibrating. Sai's name came up on the NEW MESSAGE screen.

OPEN

'Where are you?'

'At home. I'm sick. I have to go to the doctor's soon.'

SEND

OPEN

'Do U want me to come over after school?'

'No. I don't want to get you sick. :( But I will call you tonight.'

SEND

OPEN

'Alright. Hope U feel better.'

'Thanks, Sai. 3'

"Naruto." Minato walked into the living room with a smile. "Let's go. We have to be at the hospital by one."

"Hospital?" The blonde sat up quickly. "You said I was going to the doctor's."

"You are. The doctor is at the hospital. Come on."

Naruto got up and followed him out to the car, waving good-bye to his new bright orange baby that sat alone on the side of the street.

"Who am I going to see?" The young blond asked fastening his seatbelt in his dad's car.

"Tsunade. Sakura's aunt."

"Oh... I guess that's fine."

_Monday: 1:07p.m._

"Naruto Uzumaki!" A woman yelled out into the waiting room. When she met Naruto's eyes she smiled a signaled for him to come to her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Minato asked, speaking in a baby voice. Naruto shook his head and blushed at the other people around him that giggled. He walked over to the petite woman, smiled and said 'hi'.

He followed her down the long hallways into a small room with a two chairs and a bed with a protective paper sheet over it. "Have a seat up there and Tsunade will be in in a minute."

She left. Naruto scooted onto the bed listening to the paper crinkle under his bum. He scanned the white room and winced when he noticed how bright the room really was.

"Good afternoon, Naruto." Tsunade walked in looking at random papers that were stuck to a clipboard. "Your dad couldn't tell me much, so I just need to know why your here."

Naruto inhaled deeply. He always felt uncomfortable talking to doctors, even Tsunade, whom he's known since he was eight years old.

"Um, I don't know. I think I'm sick... kind of. It's like it comes and goes."

"What exactly comes and goes?"

"I throw up. Sometimes it just happens out of no where. I'll just feel sick."

"Hmm." She wrote something down on the paper she had been reading. "Do you feel tired at all?"

"Yeah, but that's not anything new."

"I see." She looked Naruto in the eye. "Naruto, I need you to be honest. Have you had sex with another man?"

The blonde immediately lit up like a tomato struck by lightning. For some reason he couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth so he just shook his head.

"Alright." She stated. "Now, I need to know if this other man, um, penetrated you."

Naruto shook his head again.

"Ok, I'll be right back." She left the room quickly leaving the blonde embarrassed and confused.

'Why would she want to know all of that?' Naruto thought. 'She probably thinks I have an STD or something... Could I have an STD? No. Sai wore a condom. I made sure of it. But condoms don't protect from everything. Ugh, why am I freaking out? It's just a stomach bug.'

Tsunade returned with a small plastic cup in her hand. "I need a urine sample. There's a restroom right across the hall." She smiled and handed him the cup. He went across the hall to the bath room and filled the cup as much as he could, and returned it to Tsunade. She gave the sample to her assistant and lead Naruto back to the waiting room.

"Hello." She greeted Minato. "We took a urine sample and we're going to run some tests to make sure nothing bad is going on. We will contact you tomorrow for sure for the results."

"Alright." Minato smiled. "Thank you very much." Tsunade smiled and waved at both of them as she walked back through the doors.


	7. When Shit Gets Real

_**Cause&Effect**_

Chapter 7: When Shit Gets Real

**Wednesday, October 27: 5:48p.m.**

Gaara sat on the couch watching some random show that he had grown accustomed to watching when there wasn't anything else on worth watching. He sighed. Naruto had went to Sasuke's after school to hang out and his dad was at work still. He was alone and as bored as fuck.

The phone rang and a spark of pathetic excitement burst through him. He sat up walking into the kitchen to pick up the cordless. "Hello?" He said.

"Hello. Is this Minato Uzumaki."

"Yes it is." He had gotten used to saying he was Minato since he used to call in for Naruto and himself when they needed to get out of school or were in trouble with something.

"This is Shizune, Tsunade's assistant at the hospital. She asked that I call and give you the results of your son's pregnancy test."

Gaara about dropped the phone when a certain uneasiness rushed through him, but quickly regained his composure. "Pregnancy test?"

"Yes. Tsunade had ordered one for Naruto on Monday."

"Oh, right. S-so, the results?"

"Your son is pregnant. About a month to be exact. Congratulations!"

The redhead had to process the information for a moment.

"Sir? Are you still there?" Shizune asked.

"Y-yeah I'm here. Are you sure it's my bro- son who is pregnant?"

"Yes. These tests are always ran three times through and they all came back positive. Tsunade wanted to schedule an appointment for November third to talk to Naruto one on one. Would that be alright?"

"Yeah. That's fine." He said.

"Great. Thank you very much, Mister Uzumaki. Have a great day."

"You too."

They hung up with each other. Gaara took a seat at the island and, in a fit of emotion, starting laughing. "Naruto is pregnant." He said to himself. "What the fuck?"

**000000**

**Wednesday: 6:00p.m. - Uchiha House**

"Are you still not going to the dance on Friday?" The blonde pouted at the back of Sasuke's head. Sasuke was sitting at his desk in his room looking through his messages on his laptop. "Yeah. I don't like dances when I'm alone."

"You won't be alone." Naruto folded Sasuke's pillow under his chest to sit up a little more. "I would hang out with you."

"No way. You're going to be with Sai. I would feel stupid, like a third wheel or something. Plus I wouldn't hang out with Sai if someone paid me."

"Don't be mean." The blonde wined. "Sai says he thinks you're a pretty cool guy."

'More lies...' Sasuke scoffed in his head.

"I don't think so. Let's just go with my original plan." Sasuke sighed. "You go to the dance with your oh so wonderful boy friend, then when you're done you just come here and we can watch movies and shit."

"Fine. Whatever you say."

**000000**

**Wednesday: 7:34p.m. - Uzumaki House**

Naruto pulled into his drive way and killed the engine. He sat in his car for a few minutes, just to reminisce in his beautiful orange car -his most favorite thing ever- and take in its scent. He then got out and made his way up to the door, His dad and brother were sitting in the living room watching TV. Immediately Gaara sent him a look that he had never seen before.

"Hey." Naruto said, Minato was the only one to smile back at him. Gaara just continued to stare. "Um, I'm just gonna go upstairs now." The blonde strode up to his room with chills from the redheads odd attitude.

He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes when he felt that sudden surge of nausea hit him.

'Oh gosh,' He groaned mentally. 'What the heck is wrong with me?'

Just then Gaara burst through the door and slammed it behind him, startling the blonde. Naruto shot up and looked at his brother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gaara whispered. Naruto couldn't answer. He was too busy trying to figure out what ind of emotion Gaara was feeling. He looked halfway between ready to kill and ready to cry.

"T-tell you what?"

"Don't you dare mess around with me, Naruto. I mean it. What the hell is going on with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're fucking pregnant." He sounded breathless, like the words that fell from his mouth were not even words at all.

Naruto's eyes widened... and he burst out laughing. He looked back up with teary eyes and red cheeks. "Oh yeah, that was a good joke. I almost believed you."

"Shut the hell up!" Gaara yelled. "I'm serious. The doctor called earlier while you were at Sasuke's. I thought it was someone calling from the school so I said I was Dad. They said Tsunade had done three fucking pregnancy tests and they all came back positive."

Naruto already had tears rimming his eyes. "You... You're serious?" Gaara only nodded. "There is no way I'm pregnant... I'm a guy. It's supposed to be harder for guys to get pregnant. I only had sex one time, Gaara. One time. I made sure Sai had a condom. How the heck did this happen?"

"Why the hell are you asking me?" He was frantic. They both were.

Naruto's eyes widened again. "Oh no..." He ran to the bathroom across the hall and lurched over into the toilet. Gaara followed him in and stroked his back as he got the remains of pizza out of his stomach. Once he was finished he fell to the floor on his bum and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Gaara flushed the toilet and joined Naruto on the floor.

"Is that why I've been feeling so crappy?" Naruto covered his face with his hands. "I'm not sick. I'm pregnant." Naruto suddenly laughed again. "Did you hear what I just said. I'm pregnant... You know what. No. I am not pregnant. They made a mistake. A huge mistake."

"Didn't you hear what I said. They ran it three times. They all came back positive."

"God..." Naruto sighed. "This is real. There's a little tiny person inside of me..."

Naruto leaped for the toilet again and threw up even more of what he had eaten earlier. He flopped back on the floor again and the tears began to flow. "Is this gonna happen all the time."

Gaara stroked his brother's back lovingly. "Yep, everyday until you have the baby... It's gonna suck." Naruto glared at him then punched him hard in the arm. "Ow, jeesh, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Lighten the mood?" Naruto shot up and glared once again down at Gaara. "I just found out that I'm pregnant. Do you know what that means? I'm going to be a parent. I'm only sixteen, Gaara, I don't even have a job. My life is falling apart and you contribute by 'trying to lighten the mood'? God! You're so stupid!"

Naruto swung the door open and slammed it shut. Gaara was shocked, he had never seen his brother get so upset.

'Must be the hormones already."

Naruto stormed downstairs in a fit of rage and seemingly oncoming depression.

"Hey, what the hell were you two screaming about up there?" Minato's eyes widened when he saw the look on Naruto's face.

"Nothing. I'm going out. I'll be back later." With that, he left.

**Thursday, October 28: 2:34a.m.**

Naruto stumbled in and was immediately met by his brother. "Where the hell were you?" He hissed.

Naruto smirked. "I've been out living the last few moments of my life of freedom." Gaara gave him a suspicious look.

"Are you high?"

"I sure am, Gaara. I got high. I went to see that guy down at the gas station. He gave me these magical little pills that make me feel like... like I'm not pregnant."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gaara's face fell. "Do you know what can happen to the baby?"

"I know exactly what can happen to the baby." Naruto began hitting himself in the stomach. "I don't want this thing inside me!"

Gaara ran over and held onto wrists to stop him. "Naruto! Stop it!"

"Why should I?" He screeched tears beginning to fall again. "I can't do this." He fell to the floor sobbing. "Just go away."

Gaara couldn't decide if it was safe to leave Naruto alone at this point, he ended up just standing there like an idiot. "I'm no going to do anything, alright." The blonde reassured. "I just want to be alone."

The redhead sighed at the pathetic state of his brother on the floor and had the urge to cry with him, but figured that would just make him even more upset. He went upstairs slowly keeping his eye on Naruto.

The blonde stood and went to the couch to lay down. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity before he could actually believe what his brother had said. All night he had been going over it in his head; how it made sense and how it didn't. He felt bad about not wanting the baby. But all he could think about is how stupid it made him look. He had always said he would never have sex until he was married, and now look, he's laying here on the couch, pregnant. Not to mention he's only sixteen.

There was one thing he was sure of:

He could not get an abortion.

For one, he saw it as being wrong, unless of course the situation -such as the baby or the mother being sick, or possibly being the result of rape- called for it. At the moment, there was nothing wrong with him and he was never in his life raped. It's true, he had thought of it as the only smart thing to do, but now it just made him feel pity for himself, almost like he wanted to laugh at himself.

He reached in his pocket and scrolled through his contacts. He found Sasuke's name. He wanted to hit send, call his best friend and tell him what had happened, tell him why he had decided to take drugs from a stranger, why he wanted to punch himself in the stomach and make the 'thing' go away. He just wanted to talk.

He couldn't do that. He would have to explain to much, tell Sasuke things he would never want Sasuke to know. He could lose his best friend. He didn't want that. Only Gaara knows right now. No one else needs to know yet.

He placed his hand on his stomach. He couldn't feel anything. There was no movement, no tiny baby bump, nothing that could possibly give his situation away. He could wait if he wanted to. Live with a huge secret for a few months... Bull shit.

He needed help. He needed support from his friends, and his family. Not just Gaara. He couldn't do this alone.

Sai.

What the hell was he supposed to say to Sai? How could he tell Sai that somehow he got Naruto pregnant? What would Sai say? How would he react?

He hated that about Sai. Whenever he thought about him, all he could get were questions. It was never as annoying as right now. It hurt to realize you're pregnant by a guy who you barely know.

It was all too bad to be true. None of this could be real. But it was.

**Saturday, October 30: 9:26p.m. - Halloween Dance**

Naruto stood alone in the corner of the gymnasium that had been turned into one giant mix between an old style haunted house and a San Francisco underground nightclub. The young blonde sipped at the cold punched that made his body shake as he watched all the people dance and laugh and enjoy themselves.

He didn't really want to be there. He had no reason to go. He just didn't want the fox tail and ears to go to waste.

He sighed, frustrated with himself. He was still trying to figure out why he was so stupid. He had kept his cool and acted normal for a total of one and a half days.

Friday, after school, Naruto had broken down and told Sai. There was no fight, no conflict at all. All Sai said was, 'don't tell anyone it's mine. You'll go to hell.'

Naruto went home that night and, in his head, murdered Sai three hundred times. How could he do that? Why wouldn't he want to stay? What was going thru his mind?

Ha, more questions, most like to never be answered. Naruto didn't care anymore. Just to get back at Sai he wanted to tell everyone that Sai forced him to have sex and now he he's pregnant. Over and over again, he replayed the pros and cons in his head of that. There were more cons that pros... he didn't care. All he wanted is Sai to at least say, 'It's going to be fine. We'll get through this together.'

"Hey, don't you look sexy." A chirpy voice rang followed by a giggle. It was Sakura. "Hey, are you ok? You look like you're going to cry." She stated after scanning the blonde's expression.

"No." He said. "I'm pregnant." She immediately laughed.

"Yeah, right. Haha, funny."

"I'm serious. Me and Sai fucked, and now I'm pregnant. Your aunt Tsunade is the one who did three pregnancy tests for me, so I know there's no mistake." Naruto drank the last bit of his punch and threw his cup on the ground. "Don't tell anyone."

"Y-you can't be serious. When the hell did this happen?" She shrieked.

"Wednesday, I found out."

She just stared at him like he was an alien growing three arms out of his head. The blonde became annoyed with the 'judgmental' look and glared at her. "Keep your mouth shut about it." He waved nonchalantly and left her standing shocked.

Sakura caught her breath and frantically scanned the crowd for Ino. Once she saw the blonde vampire princess she ran over and pulled her away from her date and dragged her to the wall.

"Ugh! What the hell Sakura!"

"Naruto is pregnant."

"What? No way! Are you for real?"

"Yes. No joke. He just told me. He said he and Sai fucked and that Tsunade is the one who did the pregnancy tests."

"Oh my god! That's insane."

"I know. But we can't tell anyone."

"No one else knows?"

"No. I guess not."

000000

Kiba stood in the corner watching the two girls. His ears twitched as soon as the words 'Naruto' and 'Pregnant' flowed to him. He listened more closely blocking out the rest of the people around him.

"Yes." He heard Sakura. "No joke. He just told me. He said he and Sai fucked and that Tsunade is the one who did the pregnancy tests."

Kiba smirked. He had been waiting for a juicy piece of gossip for a long time. This seemed perfect. He was sure that by Monday he could have the rumor cast over the entire school. No problem.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Who Knows What?

**_Cause&Effect_**

_Chapter 8: Who Knows What?_

**Monday, November 1: 8:45a.m. - School**

"Right there. That's him."

"It's hard to believe."

"I don't think it's noticeable yet."

"How far along is he?"

First period had ended and, already this was becoming annoying. Constant whispers and stares directed at the blonde. He stood at his lockers rummaging through it for nothing. He just didn't want to turn around to see their eyes on him. He knew exactly what they were whispering about. Someone told. He only told two people. Sakura and Sasuke.

He had told Sasuke Saturday night after the dance. His reaction was exactly what he needed. He didn't freak out and get pissed and he didn't stare at him like he was some kind of alien. He talked to Naruto about decisions he had to make, Sai, and how Naruto felt about everything. It was good.

He summoned his courage and turned around. Eyes of many stared him down. They would flash between his face then down to his stomach.

"Naruto."

The blonde looked over to see Sasuke walking up to him.

"People are saying shit." He whispered, glaring at everyone who looked.

"I know." Naruto slammed his locker. "All morning, people keep staring at me and whispering like I can't hear them. I'm ready to break Sasuke. What if my dad finds out?" The blonde's eyes were overcome by tears and he kept trying to hide it. Sasuke sighed and wrapped his hand around Naruto's and guided him away into a room that was unoccupied for construction.

"You said you only told me and Sakura, right?" Sasuke said. "And Gaara knows. I don't think either of them would blurt anything out to anybody."

"Exactly. Which means someone overheard."

"Wait. Did you tell Sakura and Ino, or just Sakura?"

"Just Sakura."

The raven through his hands up and rolled his eyes. "Well, there you go. Sakura probably told Ino and Ino told someone." Sasuke calmed himself when he noticed he was making Naruto even more upset. "Have you seen Ino?" The blonde just shook his head, wiping his eyes clean.

"I'll talk to her, alright? Sakura, too." Once again, he replied with a simple nod.

000000

**Monday: 8:58a.m. - Sasuke's Second Period**

"Pst! Sakura." Sasuke whispered across his row. He and Sakura sat close to each other near the back. She looked over, looking rather annoyed that he had the nerve to disturb her studies. "What?" She hissed back.

"I need to talk to you after class. It's important." She nodded and turned back to the board where the teacher was explaining stem cells.

After class, Sasuke barged up to Sakura after the room had emptied. "Did you tell anyone else about Naruto." She looked stunned for only a moment.

"I told Ino, that's it."

"Did she tell anyone."

"No! Of course not. I know she can be a total gossip queen, but she would never say anything about a friend."

"Where is she?"

"She's not here today. She got that flu that's been going around."

000000

Naruto sat on the bench in the locker room -since he decided not to participate in gym class- and his eyes flooded over in silence.

"Oh don't cry. What you have growing inside of you right now is a precious gift."

Naruto's eyes shot to a smirk more devious than Sasuke's. "What the heck are you talking about?" The blonde wiped his tears away quickly and glared back at Kiba.

"Don't play dumb. You said it yourself. You and Sai fucked and now you're pregnant." Kiba's smirk grew showing his sharp teeth. "Let me be the first to say, congratulations. Will there be a baby shower?"

"How did you find out?"

"I can read lips. I was in need of some juicy gossip to spread. Luckily I was in the right place at the right time."

"You Bastard!" Naruto screamed standing now, ready to pounce.

"Now, now. You mustn't get riled up. It's not good for the baby. Your baby."

Naruto's glare intensified. "Shut up!" Kiba laughed with superiority. "Did you not hear what I just said?" He sighed. "There's no reason for getting mad, it's not like you can change anything... Well, you could... but that would be rather shameful. Don't you think?"

With no response from the blonde, Kiba placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You should thank me." He said. "I told everyone for you. That's the hardest part. Now you can just focus on the most important thing. Your baby." He suddenly clapped his hands together. "I can't stop saying that! Your baby, your baby! Ugh, it just sounds so wonderful, doesn't it?"

The blonde stood up, shoving the brunette to the ground. "I said shut the fuck up!" He stormed out of the locker room through the side door out into the student parking lot.

'Well, someone is a bit moody.' Kiba thought.

Naruto sat in his car. He stared at a spot on the windshield for a moment before breaking down. He screamed and cried, pounding on the steering wheel, practically trying to murder the car.

"Shit!" He yelled, laying his head back and looking at himself in the rear view mirror. His eyes looked bloodshot and puffy while his face cracked below the surface. He felt broken. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

'Why is this happening?' He thought. 'What did I do to deserve this? Shit. Everything is messed up because I can't keep my fucking clothes on.'

Naruto jumped when there was a tap from the passenger's side window. It was Gaara. "Let me in." Naruto hit the switch and unlocked the door for his brother. The redhead got in and shut the door. "Did you hear what people are saying?"

Naruto laughed. "Of course. All morning people keep staring at me and talking about me." Gaara kept his eyes steady on his little brother. "Do you know who ran their mouth?" Naruto's face fell. "No."

There was no way he was telling Gaara any of what Kiba had said. He knew that his brother could be very overprotective and would, without a doubt, beat the shit out of the smirking mutt. "I think someone just overheard at the dance or something when I told Sakura."

It was quiet for a minute before Gaara spoke again. "Your appointment is on Wednesday. You know if you wanted to you could-"

"I'm not getting an abortion, Gaara."

The elder of the two sighed. "I have to get back to class. Are you coming?" Naruto shook his head. "No. I can not go back in there."

"Alright. You can go back home if you want. Dad went to Suna this morning. So he wont be back for a long time." The blonde nodded and started his car. Gaara smiled at him and got out watching his brother speed away.

000000

**Monday: 4:37p.m. - Uchiha House.**

**"**Sasuke." Itachi sang as he walked into the kitchen with Deidara following behind. They both laid their book bags down and looked up at Sasuke. "You know Naruto's pregnant right?" Deidara said, folding his hands in front of him making him look more like an official business man. "Yep, who hasn't. It's all over school. Plus he told me last Saturday after the dance." Itachi's mouth gaped open. "And you didn't tell me? What the hell?"

Sasuke glared. "He asked that I not tell anyone, so I didn't." The older raven sighed and played with his hand as he thought over how to bring the next subject up. "Sucks for you, huh?" He said simply. Sasuke looked confused. "Why would it suck for me?"

"Well, you're probably the father." Deidara blurted.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Are you insane? What the hell are you talking about? Do you have any idea how stupid you are? There is no way I'm the father of Naruto's baby." Itachi cocked an eyebrow at the jumbled words that fell from his mouth. "You had sex with him."

"So did Sai." Sasuke said. "On more than one occasion, I'm sure." Deidara flipped his hair and rolled his eyes. "There is still a chance that it's yours. Especially since there's that whole missing condom thing."

"Actually, No, there is no chance." Sasuke said. "Because, according to the rules that I have created in my own mind... Naruto and I never even had sex." Deidara scoffed. "I still can not believe that you haven't told him the truth, especially now in his situation." Sasuke through his hands up. "It doesn't matter! I never had sex with Naruto. Therefore the wonderful little life growing inside Naruto is not mine. It is Sai's."

"Denial only leads to disappointment, little brother." Itachi sighed. "Shut up! It's no big deal." Sasuke yelled.

Fugaku walked in looking annoyed. "My, my. What on earth are you boys bickering about?" Itachi smirked. "Oh nothing. We were just talking about how Naruto is-"

"So mean, Dad!" Sasuke burst out suddenly, then laughed nervously. "He, uh, borrowed my highlighter before first period and he never gave it back! Heh heh, can you believe that?" Fugaku just gave him an odd look and adjusted his glasses. "Well, if it's that big of a deal, I guess I can give you a couple dollars to get another one." Sasuke smiled. "Thanks, Dad! You're real nice." Fugaku grabbed the news paper tat had been sitting on the counter and walked out.

"If it's not such a big deal," Deidara said. "why don't you want your dad to know about Naruto." Sasuke sighed in defeat. "Ok fine. In the real world, there might be something to worry about. But, he thinks we didn't have sex, that thought is not even anywhere near his head. If I tell him now, with all this shit going on, it'll be ten times worse than what it would have been a month ago."

"Sasuke," The older raven looked serious. "you need to tell him so at least we can know if its your kid or not."

"No." The raven replied simply." The blonde's face turned red in anger. "Why the hell not?" He screamed.

"Ok. Let's say I tell him." Sasuke began to explain. "We would have to wait until the baby is born before we could even get a DNA test. And there's Sai, which by the way said some very bad things to Naruto after he told him that he was pregnant. They would both be pissed off at me. Naruto would be dealing with being pregnant, school, Sai, his family, and a whole bunch of other shit. I don't want to put more pressure on him, especially now!"

Deidara looked at Itachi and shrugged. "He... kinda has a point, Itachi."

"What the hell? Who's side are you on?" Itachi yelled.  
"I'm on your side. I'm just saying. Maybe it would be best if he just kept his mouth shut." Itachi just stared at the two, then threw his arms up in frustration. "Fine. I give up. It's your life Sasuke, you have to figure out what your gonna do. And I have to figure out what to get on the pizza for dinner tonight." He smiled at them. "What do you guys want?"

"You're an asshole." The young raven got up and walked away. Itachi stuck his tongue out at him and turned to Deidara and grunted. "Ugh! He drives me insane. I want to punch him in the head!" Itachi then stared at his blonde friend. "What?" The blonde asked.

"What the hell was that about?" Itachi said. "'He's got a point you know." He mocked Deidara with a stupid voice. "Maybe he should just keep his mouth shut.'"

"Ugh, shut up, Itachi."

000000


	9. Your Responsabilities

_**Cause&Effect**_

Chapter 9: Your Responsibilities

**Wednesday, November 3: 11:58a.m. – School Parking Lot**

"I don't want to go." Naruto said simply as Gaara started the engine. "You have to. Otherwise they'll call Dad to see where you're at. Then he'll find out." The young blond kept his head down. "What are they gonna do to me?" Gaara shrugged as he pulled out of the parking lot trying not to be seen. Gaara was taking Naruto to his appointment that Gaara had scheduled for him. "I don't know."

'They'll probably stick things in me.' Naruto thought.

"Gaara?" Naruto said almost too quietly for the redhead to hear. "What?" The blonde played with his fingers. "Could they take my baby from me? After I have it?" He bit his lip. "Like if they said that I couldn't take care of it or something? Put it up for adoption?"

Gaara gave him a suspicious look. "Is that what you want?"

Naruto tried to answer but couldn't. Truth was he didn't know the answer. It was like there were two people in his head that were fighting over 'the right thing' to do.

Keep the baby. The baby would grow up happy knowing that it had a parent who loved it and wanted it.

Give the baby up for adoption. It's quite possible that Naruto wouldn't be able to take care of it properly and it would better to give it to someone who could.

There were downsides to both of those things too.

Constantly, it was going on in his head. Ever since he had talked to Sasuke, it was a constant battle in his head over what to do. He knew he had plenty of time to think it over, but still, he felt lost.

They arrived at the hospital that Naruto had went to for his first appointment. The blonde cringed at the sight. He still hated hospitals with a passion. Once inside, they found there way to the third floor waiting room. Soon enough the same woman from last time, probably an assistant, yelled for the blonde. He jumped at the sudden break in silence, but quickly followed her to a room with a desk and a few chairs. Tsunade's office.

"Hello, Naruto. Nice to see you." The blonde, busty woman came in shutting the door behind her. She strolled around to the other side of the desk and sat down opening the folder that had been sitting there. "Now, Naruto, you do know why you're here right?" He nodded. Tsunade smiled. "That's great. I wanted to talk to you about your feelings about your pregnancy. Is there anything you wanted to start with?"

Naruto looked up at her. He felt like crying again. Tears rimmed his eyes. "I don't know." He wiped his eyes. "Are you absolutely positive that I'm pregnant?"

She chuckled slightly. "I am extremely sure, Naruto. I see plenty of pregnant men and women everyday, I am familiar with the symptoms. That is why I was so concerned when your dad called and explained your symptoms to me." She smiled. "It's important for me to know your thoughts and feelings about this. Have you talked to anyone about this at all? Your brother? Your dad?"

"My dad doesn't know." He said moving around in the thin cushioned chair to be more comfortable. She gave him a questioning look. "What? I thought Shizune talked to your father about this over the phone when she made the appointment." Naruto shook his head. "She talked to Gaara. He pretended to be Dad because he thought one of us was in trouble or something."

"I see." She said sitting back in her chair. "So, I'm guessing Gaara is the one who brought you here, right." She took his silence as a yes. "Naruto... I strongly encourage you to tell your dad. He's the one who will help you the most on this journey." Naruto nodded. "I know, I just don't know how to tell him."

"I can't tell you the best way to tell him, but I think it would be good if you had your brother help you with that. It's better to have a sibling or someone who is close to you with you when telling a parent. Have you talked to your friends?"

"I talked to Sasuke about everything. About keeping it, putting it up for adoption, and the option of abortion."

"And?"

"And... I don't know. I feel like this is all to complicated for me. This is adult stuff. I'm just a kid." Tsunade nodded her head. "You are absolutely right. You are a kid. You're a kid in an adult situation. You need to grow up a little and learn to make choices for you and your baby. Have you decided on whether or not you wanted to go through with the pregnancy?"

"Yes. I want to go through with it."

"Do you plan on keeping the baby after it is born?"

Naruto's head dropped again and to calm his nerves he began picking at the skin around his nails. "Um..."

"Naruto, you don't have to make this kind of decision now. I was just asking for your paperwork." She heard him sigh as though he had been holding his breath for a while. "If you follow me, we can see your baby."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?" She smiled at his sudden excitement. "I scheduled you a sonogram." She stood up and opened the door. "Isn't it too soon for that?" He followed her down the hall into a room with a medical bed and a large unfamiliar machine. "No. I need to make sure your baby is doing ok. Lay down, please."

The blonde hopped up on the bed and got comfortable on the soft bedding before looking at her again. "Last year," Naruto said. "in health class we talked about pregnancy. Isn't it more complicated for a guy?" She sighed as she turned the machine on and took a seat on the stool beside the bed. "Yes. Sometimes. But that's why it's important for you to come see me every two weeks so we can do check ups. Also it's important to take the vitamins and hormone pills I prescribe."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Do you mean like estrogen pills?" He asked. Tsunade nodded. "Will I... grow boobs?" His face twisted into a look of fear almost. Tsunade burst out laughing. "Oh no, sweetie." She choked out. "These pills will just deliver certain hormones that the baby needs."

She picked up a tube of blue liquid. "Lift your shirt please." The blonde pulled his shirt up just a little higher than the end of hid rib cage. Tsunade squirted a good amount of the surprisingly warm goo. She smiled. "Alright, you ready?" Naruto bit his lip and nodded. She pressed the hard cylinder into his abdomen and watched the screen. "Hmm..."

"What?" Naruto looked at her. "Nothing, just trying to find it." She circled around his stomach again more slowly. "Is it there?" He tried to read her face.

"Oh! There we go."

Naruto turned to look at the screen. "Right there." Tsunade pointed to a small dot on the screen. "That's your baby." Naruto stared at the still dot. At that moment it became real. He was pregnant. That little dot was his little person. He felt little ripples of tingles run up and down his spine and he couldn't help the tears that fell. "Would you like a print? The hospital gives them free to the expecting patients." Naruto nodded.

Tsunade pressed a few buttons then removed the cylinder from the young blonde and wiped the goo away with a tissue. "I'll be right back." As she left, Naruto pulled his shirt down and sat up, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the bed. He stared at the picture that was frozen onto the screen. "My baby..." He smiled, loving the sound of the words. He touched his stomach. He didn't feel any movement, but he knew it was there now. There was no mistake.

The woman returned with an envelope and a printed picture in her hand. "This is just some information about what we'll be doing during your visits and what you should expect during your pregnancy. If you have any questions just save them for our appointments." She finally handed him the picture of the little dot. His favorite picture ever.

Tsunade led him back out into the waiting room and said good-bye after making another appointment. He and Gaara made their way to the car. "So, how did it go?" The redhead asked as he started the car. Naruto smiled and handed him the picture. "That's the baby."

Gaara held the picture up. "Where?" Naruto grabbed he picture and pointed it out. "Oh, that little raisin?" Naruto nodded with a laugh and placed the picture in the envelope. "I'm guessing it went well, then." Gaara smiled.

They drove through town for a while and stopped at the local ice cream place. One of Naruto's favorites. They went through the drive thru and parked in the lot. "So you gonna tell Dad?" Gaara asked. Naruto ate three fries as he thought it over.

"No." He sighed.

The redhead chewed his burger slowly. "Alright. But, you know, with everyone at school talking about you, he might just find out on his own." Naruto's eyes widened and he just about choked on his fries. "Shit."

Gaara actually did choke. "Did you just swear? I didn't know you could do that." He turned in his seat to face his brother. "Say 'fuck'." He laughed.

Naruto ignored his brother. "I didn't even think of that. Wait. He doesn't even talk to anyone outside of the office. Most of them live in Suna anyway. I shouldn't have anything to worry about."

The elder just shrugged. "Hey, has Kiba bothered you lately?" He asked.

Naruto told Gaara about the incident with Kiba in the locker room. Of course, Gaara's 'Big Brother Mode' kicked in and the next day he beat Kiba up and threaten to cut his 'pint size prick' off if he ever talked to Naruto again. Go Gaara!

"No. He's been completely avoiding me. What the heck did you say to him?" Gaara smirked. "Oh nothing..." After the finished eating the redhead went in and got the two ice cream. Unusual during such cool weather, but they really didn't care, they love ice cream.

"Ok." Gaara slid back into the car with two huge cups of creamy treat. "One Mint Chocolate for me, and one Chocolate Vanilla twist with whip cream, sprinkles, and exactly eleven cherries for you." Naruto's grin grew as he grabbed for the cup. He spooned some into his mouth and melted into the seat. "Ugh, it tastes so good!"

000000

**Wednesday: 4:32p.m. - Uzumaki House**

"Where the hell have you been?"

The two teens were met by a sonic boom of anger. Their dad, apparently, had came home after the school called him at work saying that neither of his sons could be found anywhere in the school.

The two boys stood like a deer in headlights. They didn't know what to say. They didn't think this would happen, they didn't even make up a cover story. "We weren't anywhere." The blonde blurted out, feeling stupid soon after.

"Bullshit! The school called me, said that you guys never showed up to your classes, they looked for both of you." Minato's flaring gaze moved to Gaara. "Was this your idea? Couldn't stand skipping school alone anymore? I thought you were done with this, Gaara."

"Dad, I'm pregnant!"

Complete silence filled the room as they all stared at each other for a while with wide eyes. The young blonde couldn't believe he said that. He couldn't stand seeing his dad chew Gaara out for something that was his fault.

"When I was sick and you took me to the hospital... Tsunade ran a pregnancy test and it came back positive and that's where we wee today. She scheduled an appointment for me and Gaara took me because I didn't want to tell you yet." His dad only stared at him, his mouth gaping more. "Here." Naruto pulled the print out of his envelope and handed to his dad. "She did a sonogram. That little dot is the baby."

Minato took the picture staring at it for a long time. His face seemed to turn blue as though he wasn't breathing. "I..." He handed the picture back to Naruto, averting his eyes. "I need to think." The older man walked away, heading upstairs.

Naruto turned around looking at his brother with sullen eyes. He looked at the picture once more and put it back in the envelope. The blonde walked passed Gaara on the verge of tears, again, headed outside and got in his car.

000000

**Wednesday: 5:03p.m. - Uchiha House**

Naruto knocked on the white door wiping his eyes quickly as he heard footsteps approaching the door. He was met by a familiar glare. "Hey, Mister Uchiha. Can I talk to Sasuke." The man stepped aside noticing the tear stains on the boys face. "Are you alright, Naruto?" He asked.

The blonde forced a smile and nodded. "Well, Sasuke's upstairs. Go on up." Naruto went up and found his way to the raven's room. He knocked. "Sasuke, it's Naruto." He couldn't help the cracks in his voice as the tears were trying to force their way out once again. The door jerked open and Sasuke immediately saw the broken look on his friends face.

"What happened?" He asked, closing the door after Naruto came in. "I told my dad. He couldn't even respond to me. He didn't even look at me." He choked out. "God damn it!" He sat on Sasuke's bed hiding his face in his hands as he cried. "Sasuke, I fucked it up. I just blurted it out. He was yelling at Gaara. I didn't even think!"

"Hey." Sasuke forced Naruto to look at him. "You told your dad, Naruto. That's the best thing you could have done at this point. Anyone would react like that. He's your dad. He needs time to take this in."

Sasuke was successful in calming his friend down. He always was. They sat for a long time, just talking about what exactly happened, how the appointment had went that day. Everything.

"It looks like a raisin." Sasuke said, squinting to see the dot on the picture Naruto held up. "I know. Gaara said the same thing." The blonde smiled. "But that's my baby. My little raisin baby." They both laughed.

"You seem a lot happier." Sasuke said. "When you first told me you were pregnant, you seemed like you were dying or something."

"That's how I felt. I had no idea what was going on. I was confused. I still am, but knowing I have people around me who can help when I need them to really helps." Sasuke rolled over onto his stomach to look Naruto in the face. "So what about Sai?"

Naruto's face changed. It shifted back to the sad -on the verge of tears- face. "I don't know. He hasn't talked to me at all since I told him. He hasn't even called. He probably just needs to get things straight." Naruto folded the pillow he was laying on over and smiled at Sasuke. "We're still supposed to get married, you know. When should we get married? Right after high school, or right after college?"

"Never!" Sasuke barely yelled.

"Sasuke, I have to. Not only did we have sex, but... I'm pregnant. The only logical thing to do is marry him."

"You don't have to marry him. You shouldn't marry him. Especially that young. How do you know you even like him enough to marry him?"

The blonde only shrugged. "Why are you so against me wanting to marry Sai?" The raven thought back on what Sai had said before he punched Sai in the face. He hated Sai because he knew Sai only told Naruto that they would get married so he could have sex with the blonde. "I don't know. I just really don't like him. I don't even see why you would want to be with him in the first place. He's not even hot."

"I think he's hot. He looks a lot like you." He chuckled cutely. Sasuke glared. "Ok. That's a major insult." Sasuke stared at Naruto. "How do you even know he wants to marry you?"

Naruto's smile returned. "He said he did right before we... did it. He told me how much he loved me and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. That's why we didn't want to wait."

Sasuke's blood boiled as he watched the blonde's face light with happiness that was brought on by lies. At that moment, he wanted to tell Naruto everything. The truth about Sai and about what happened between them that night at the party. But he was still too scared.

To Be Continued...


	10. He Said What?

_**Cause&Effect**_

**Chapter 10:** _He Said What?_

((Hey! There is a 28 day time skip between chapter 9 and this chapter, just letting you know.))

**Wednesday, December 1: 12:14p.m. - High School Cafeteria **

Naruto stood in line eying the buffet. His eyes went to the Devil's Food cake. His mouth watered at the idea of shoving the whole thing in his mouth. The lined moved and he got closer and closer. Suddenly, his dream died as the person in front of him took the last piece of cake.

"What the fuck, man!" He shouted, his face turning red with anger. The boy turned around and stared at the blonde. "Shut the fuck up, fat ass." The guy sneered and walked away. Naruto glared at the back of his head. Sure he gained a couple pounds, but his ass was still absolutely perfect.

The blonde grabbed all the food that made him quiver and went to his table and sat next to Sasuke. The raven looked over at the overflowing tray and laughed. "Are you packing for the end of the world or something?" Naruto glared. "shut up! I'm hungry."

Naruto took the first bite of his bacon cheeseburger and sighed. He looked down at his stomach and poked it. It felt more squishy than it did two months ago. His face fell. "Sasuke, am I getting fat?" The raven looked the blonde up and down, then shrugged. "You've gained a few pounds, so what." Naruto's mouth dropped.

"Don't listen to him, Naruto!" Ino squawked. "You look totally hot!" Naruto smiled at her kind words then glared at Sasuke. "What?" The raven stared back. "I thought you wanted me to be honest." The blonde took in a bite of pizza. "Honesty killed the cow, Sasuke."

"Hey." Sakura looked past Naruto. "Who is that with Sai?" Both Naruto and Sasuke looked over at the man with the blonde haired girl. "His girlfriend." Naruto said simply.

"His girlfriend?" They all shouted.

The blonde nodded. "When did that happen?" Ino asked. Naruto continued on the pizza. "About a week ago."

"And you didn't tell us?" Sasuke sounded a bit offended. Naruto shrugged. "You never asked."

"Duh!" Ino threw her hands up. "He's gay. He's supposed to be your gay boyfriend. What makes you think we would think that he would have a girlfriend?" Naruto just shrugged again, looking as though he didn't care. "I think it's over between us. I'm sure he'll be there for the baby and everything, but nothing more than that."

"Like," Sakura gave a concerning look. "are you ok with that? I mean, you were so set on marrying him." Naruto nodded. "I know. But I'm pregnant. Things change. I've changed."

"That's putting it mildly." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" The raven's eyes widened. "Nothing. I just meant that you aren't so... pure anymore. You seem normal." Naruto laughed and continued eating.

It was true. He had changed. He felt a lot different. The fact that everyone knew he was pregnant got him kicked him out of the religious club in the school. Not having religion shoved down his throat every week made him feel more comfortable being himself. He didn't have to watch how he talked or how he acted. Sure, he was still a believer, but he was a healthy believer.

((Unlike my Gram who smacked me with a bible one time! I'm serious!))

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Kiba. The blonde eyed his obviously fake smile suspiciously. "I really need to talk to you... alone." The brunette said. Naruto hesitated, then sighed and followed Kiba out of the cafeteria into the hallway.

He crossed his arms and leaned against a random. "What the hell do you want?" He snipped. Kiba rolled his eyes. "Now, now. You shouldn't curse with a baby in your belly." He poked the blonde's pudgy stomach. "Don't touch me." He smacked the hand away.

"Alright, sorry. Look, I have a deal to make." Naruto shuddered. Deals with Kiba were never good. "What?" Kiba smirked. "I have some information that could seriously trouble you and your baby." The blonde's eyes widened. "What is it?"

"Hold on, you have to do something for me first."

"What could I possibly do for you?

"Ask Shino out for me."

"That new kid?" Naruto questioned. Kiba nodded vigorously. "Yeah, he's your lab partner, right?" Naruto shook his head. "Then, you can ask him for me sixth period?"

"Not today." Naruto said, making the brunette's face fall. "Why not?"

"I have to go to the hospital after lunch. I can do it tomorrow, just tell me what ever you have to tell me before I get pissed off and tell my brother you're talking to me."

"Ok, ok. But you have to promise that you'll talk to Shino for me."

"I promise."

"Great!" Kiba's excited expression melted down to a more serious one. "Ok, I heard that Sai is moving clear over to Oto, because he doesn't want anything to do with you or the baby." The blonde felt his body shake as the words entered his brain."Yeah right, where the hell did you hear that?"

"Shikamaru and Sai have the same gym class, and Shika over heard Sai talking to Neji about it and, of course, Shika told me, and now I'm telling you because I assumed you didn't know."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Naruto walked away. "Hey!" Kiba called after him. "Don't forget about Shino!"

The blonde scanned the crowd for the idiotic piece of prissy ass shit that people called Sai. He spotted him still sitting with his girlfriend and made his way over without hesitation and glared down at the raven. "Uh, hi." Sai said. "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto shouted. Sai stared wide eyed, as well as the blonde girl. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you really moving to fucking Oto?"

Sai looked over at the girl and smiled. "Could you excuse us for a minute?" The girl rolled her eyes and got up with an annoyed sigh. "Where the hell did you hear that?"

"None of your business. Are you really going?"

"Yes, Ok? Yes, I am leaving!"

"Why?"

"I told my mom you were pregnant and she said if your stupid enough not to get an abortion then she doesn't want me to have anything to do with you. And I can't say I don't agree with her." Naruto was speechless, a sudden wave of tension filled him up and his muscled tensed. "What?"

"I know. It sounds cruel, but let's be honest, it makes sense."

"So you're just gonna leave me alone?"

"I have to. And before you even think about it, my mom is already working with the court so I can sign over all rights to you."

"Sai! What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I don't want you pinning any responsibilities on me."

"How could you do this to me? First you dump me after finding out I'm pregnant, then you start dating some nasty vagina holder, now you're not even gonna help with the baby. Our baby." Sai rubbed his temples and sighed. "None of that matters. I am not gonna fuck up my life just so we can play house together."

"This isn't a game, Sai! This is real fucking life and I can't do it on my own." Naruto felt the tears run down his cheeks as his anger seemed to shoot for the stars. "You are such a selfish bastard!"

"And you're a fucking whore."

Naruto smacked Sai across the face, leaving a very visible hand print.

The blonde couldn't help the smirk that crept across his face. Sai definitely deserved that. "What the fuck!" Sai turned back to the blonde holding his jaw. The whole cafeteria had their eye on them. "What am I supposed to do?" Naruto's eyes flooded over once again. "Sai, I can't raise a baby by myself." The blonde covered his face and Sai placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I have plans for myself. I can't risk it all for a baby." Naruto pushed the raven away and glared at the idiotic, selfish piss ant. "Are you fucking kidding me? What about the plans that we had? We were supposed to get married."

"Did you really think that was going to happen?" Sai practically laughed. "Are you really that stupid? I was never going to marry you. I just wanted to fuck you. Saying I wanted to marry you was just about all I could do to get you to roll over and beg for it."

"That's not true." The blonde merely whispered. "Sure it is. Just ask your friend Sasuke. I figured he would have told you a long time ago."

"Why would he know anything?"

Just then, the bell rang and immediately the curious crowd piled out. Sai pushed past Naruto and exited too. Sasuke walked up to Naruto along with Ino and Sakura close behind. "What on earth was that all about?" Sasura asked. "I don't even know. Do you still want to go with me to my appointment today?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke. The raven nodded.

In the car Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was still crying. "What the hell happened? All we saw was you smacking Sai. Which, by the way, was awesome." Sasuke chuckled.

"He's leaving."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's leaving. He's moving to Oto because he doesn't want my baby to mess his life up."

Sasuke listened to the words. He was pissed. He felt the anger bubble in his chest, but most of it was directed at himself. He knew if he was honest with Naruto that day and just told him that they had sex, Naruto might not be so torn up inside. I'm sure Sai wouldn't act so out of sorts if he knew there was a chance Sasuke was the father. Even watching his friend break down wasn't enough for him to summon the courage to tell him. He felt that too much time had passed, that it wouldn't matter now. He's such a dumb ass.

"What are you gonna do?" Sasuke asked. He noticed Naruto's jaw clench. "What can I do? He said he's going to sign the baby over."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's like he gets papers saying I cant even ask for help because the baby wouldn't be his responsibilities."

"Dude, I'm gonna kick that guys fucking ass! I told you you should have gotten rid of him before... never mind."

"What?" Naruto snapped. "Go ahead. Say it. I should have dumped him before I decided to be a fucking whore and get pregnant."

"I want going to say that. You know I wouldn't say that."

"I know." Naruto sighed. "I'm just really pissed off right now. Sorry."

They arrived at the hospital and sat in the waiting room for five minute before either of them started talking. "So," Sasuke began. "What exactly are we doing today?" Naruto looked around at the other people in the room and shrugged. "I don't know. Well, I know she wants to talk to you, and I think she's gonna start me on the medicine and do some more counseling."

"What do I have to talk about?" The raven asked. "Just whatever she wants to talk about, I guess. I told I talked to you about stuff when I first found out. That's what the last session was about. She probably just wants to make sure I'm still talking about this." The blonde gestured to his stomach. "She wants to get another sonogram." Sasuke nodded. "Ah, yes. Another picture of the raisin."

"Naruto, Sasuke, you can come on back now." Naruto and Sasuke stood up and followed the woman that Naruto knew now as Anko. The entered Tsunade's office and sat in the two chairs that sat in front of her desk. Anko smiled and left the two boys.

Sasuke looked around the room and his leg began bouncing rapidly in rhythm with his heart. "What's up with you?" Naruto looked at him with a concerned face. "Nothing. It's just weird being here. Just nervous."

"About what?"The blonde cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know. I don't like talking to people I don't know." Naruto laughed. "You know Tsunade. She was a supervisor for all our school field trips in sixth grade. She's Sakura's aunt." Sasuke shuttered. "That's even worse."

Tsunade popped in with a smile on her face and sat down on the other side of the boys. "Hey guys. How are you today?" Her question was simple, but neither Naruto or Sasuke could think of how to answer. "Fine." They both answered at the same time making Tsunade very suspicious. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Sasuke, you look kind of tense and you, Naruto, your eyes look red. Have you been crying?" Naruto sighed. "Sai is leaving Konoha." The older blonde sat back in her chair. "He's the father of the baby, right?" Naruto nodded. "When you say leaving, do you mean-"

"He's moving to Oto because he doesn't want me to ruin his life!" She leaned forward. "Naruto, if this is true, you need to get a contract of child support."Naruto shook his head. "He is already signing all rights over to me. He is signing my fucking baby over like it's some fucking rock you find on the ground." The blonde woman reached across the desk and rested her hand on Naruto's. "Hey, hey."Her voice was soothing. "Calm down, take a deep breath." Naruto breathed in deeply and bit his lip trying to keep another flow of curses to stop coming. "If this deal with Sai gets out of hand, you should know that there are some places that provide financial aid for specifically for teenage parents. If you are interested, at your next appointment I will give you the information and go over it with your dad." Naruto shook his head in agreement. "Alright." Tsunade inhaled deeply to relax herself. "Sasuke, the reason I asked you to come is that your best friend is pregnant."

Sasuke stared at her in confusion. "Um... I kind of already knew that." Tsunade laughed. "I know. I was going to say that he needs a lot of support right now. And sometimes the support of the family isn't enough. In our last few sessions, Naruto had mentioned you a lot. It's quite obvious that he trusts you very much. That's why it's important for you to be one hundred percent, completely honest with him."

"Uh-huh..." The raven stared.

"Naruto and I discussed it last time and we're going to try an exercise where you both talk honestly and openly with each other about how you feel about this situation. To start off, Sasuke, when Naruto first decided to tell you that he was pregnant, how did you feel." Sasuke thought for a moment, trying to decide exactly how to put his words. "Well, um, in my head I was freaking out. There were, like a lot of different feeling going through me at once."

"Let's go through it. This will be beneficial for both you and Naruto." She smiled and glanced at Naruto then back to Sasuke. "Now, try your best to identify what feelings you had."

"Um, scared."

"Why scared?" She asked.

'Because' Sasuke thought. 'there is a chance it's mine.'

"I don't know. I guess I was scared for him and how it might effect him."

"Alright, what else?"

"I was a little... I don't know. That's it I guess, I was just scared. But after we talked about it and knew his plans and how he felt about it, I felt better."

"That's another thing, how do you feel about Naruto's choice to go through with the pregnancy?"

"I'm happy, actually. I think it's good. Sure, it'll be difficult and everything, but I'm glad he decided to do it."

Naruto smiled at his best friends words. His insides quivered with happiness. "Thanks Sasuke." The raven smiled in response.

"You two seem very good together. Beneficial for each other. Very good." She smiled. "Naruto, how do you feel after hearing what Sasuke had to say?"

"Happy, I guess." Tsunade nodded and wrote down a few things before she returned her attention back to Naruto. "So how have you been feeling? Physically."

"I'm getting fat!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde. Tsunade laughed. "That's normal, in fact the medicine I'm starting you on is gonna help you gain weight."

"What? No! I don't want to get fat!" He pleaded. "Can't you just give me something that does stuff for the baby?"

"I am. This will give the baby the right hormones, and also it will help your body function normally. They'll only make you gain, maybe, five pounds at the most, which can easily be worked off after the baby is born." Naruto huffed and looked down at his, already chubby belly. "Oh."

"I'm going to send the prescriptions to the pharmacy, but your dad will have to sign for them. Now, there will be some side effects, but nothing to critical. If you feel any sharp pains in your abdomen, don't worry, it's absolutely normal." Naruto winced. "What exactly does the medicine do?" He asked.

"Well, like we discussed before, it delivers hormones to the baby, and also, I'm giving you another. You see, in order for the baby to grow we need to apply steroids to the uterus. The male uterus is very week, which is why it is usually hard for men to conceive and carry a child. When the medicine kicks in, tissues and muscle will start to expand, which is what will cause the sharp pains. If it does get out of hand, you can come back to the hospital and we can try different procedures."

"What will happen to the baby?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere.

"Not to worry. The baby will be fine. Actually, the baby will be even better. Right now the baby is getting a little crowded in there so once the uterus starts to expand it'll be able to grow normally and move around." Both teens nodded in understanding. "Ok, lets go check on the baby in question." She stood up and gestured for them to follow her.

The entered the examination room and Naruto, remembering the routine, hopped up on the bed and laid back while Tsunade started the machine up. Sasuke, feeling kind of uncomfortable stood by the door just watching the scene in front of him.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. Have you been eating the foods I recommended?"

"I've been eating a lot of apples. But only the Golden Sun kind, for some reason they taste a lot better than any other apple in the universe." The woman chuckled and grabbed the tube of the warm goo. "Hey." Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "Come over here. I want you to see the baby on the screen." Sasuke walked over calmly and stood next to Tsunade.

"Lift your shirt." Naruto did and the woman squeezed out the goo onto the blonde's stomach. She pressed the scope down and circled around once then sighed. "This little one likes to hide." She muttered. Eventually she found the small body and pointed it out to both boys.

"It's not a raisin anymore." Sasuke said. Naruto stared. "Yeah... it's more like a... I don't know. A bigger raisin." Naruto looked at Tsunade. "Can I get another print?" He asked. "Of course you can. I'll be right back."

Sasuke and Naruto both stared at the screen. "That's just so weird. I can't believe that's inside of you. It's kind of freaky." Sasuke said. "Did you ever feel it move yet?" Naruto shook his head as he leaned up. "No. I think it needs to grow more." Naruto grabbed one of the tissues on the end of the machine and wiped his stomach off. "Wow..." Sasuke got closer to Naruto and leaned down to his stomach. "Hello baby!" Naruto laughed. "You're such a gusher for babies aren't you?" Sasuke shot up quickly and crossed his arms, placing a stoic expression on his face. "No."

"Oh! Hey!" Naruto remembered something that he had to ask Sasuke. "Do you want to babysit Konohamaru again?" Sasuke's rolled his eyes. "No."

"Ugh, come on. You had a really good time last time."

"No, I didn't! That little brat wouldn't shut up. All he wanted to do was draw pictures, then we spent an hour trying to find his purple crayon. Oh, and let's not forget the bathtub incident."

"Hey, I talked to Konohamaru about that, he said it was an accident."

"Bullshit! He pushed me in!"

They both froze when they saw Tsunade standing there with a smile on her face. "What on earth are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said. "Just talking about a little devil named Konohamaru who pushed me into a bath tub." The woman cocked an eyebrow and handed Naruto the print. "Alright, I'll call your dad and talk to him about the medicine so he can get them for you as soon as possible."

They said their goodbyes and exited the building. They sat in the car for a while and listened to music on the radio. "What do you wanna go do?" Naruto asked. Sasuke huffed and pondered through the options in his head. "You wanna go to my house and snoop around Itachi's room?"

To Be Continued...


	11. Pain Before Happiness

Ok, yay, chapter 11...

_**Cause&Effect**_

_**Chapter 11: **_

_**Pain Before Happiness**_

**Wednesday, December 1: 5:45p.m – Uchiha Home**

"Sasuke?" Naruto said. The two were laying side by side on Itachi's bed staring at nothing in particular. The raven turned his head towards his friend. "What?" The blonde sighed. "I'm upset."

"Yeah, it's all Sai's fault."

Naruto sighed again and closed his eyes, listening to the thumping of his heart in his ears. Sai was leaving. Going far away to get away from the blonde. That was the only thing Naruto could think about at the moment. How he and his unborn child seemed to be alone in the world. He knew he really wasn't. He had enough friends and family to get through anything. But at this point in time, none of that mattered.

Once again the same questions went through his mind, the same ones that seemed to be making their impressions on him for a few weeks now.

Why does Sai make me feel bad? Why am I in this situation? Why does it have to be me? Why is my whole entire world up in the air preparing for an unrehearsed free fall? Why? Why? Why?

Tsunade had told him that there are things he could do to legally tie Sai to the baby, but that was something he just didn't want to do. He didn't want to force Sai to be there and help with the baby, he wanted him to actually want to be there.

He, for a mere second, thought that maybe it was a good thing Sai was leaving. He figured Sai could become a bad influence on the child later on in life. Naruto could handle it. He could raise a child on his own. How hard could it be? Teach the kid some manners, send him to school, and hope he doesn't end up in jail or on the streets and that's it.

As good and easy as that sounded, he knew it couldn't be. There were difficulties in his future and he had no idea how to deal with it.

"What the hell?" The two teens sprang up to meet the glare of one furious Uchiha. Itachi slammed his door behind him and stood over his brother and Naruto. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Whoa," Sasuke fidgeted. "What the hell bit your butt?" The older Uchiha sighed seeming too annoyed to continue his death glare any longer. He turned and sat on the bed between Naruto and Sasuke, sighed once more, then laid back. Naruto and Sasuke laid back too, both with their own sighs hinting at their own annoyances.

"So," Itachi whispered. "What's up?" The blonde looked over. "Nothing." Sasuke nodded in agreement. "What's up with you?" Sasuke asked. Itachi stalled for a moment before answering. "I'm trying to figure out why I'm the one who has the worst luck with guys." Sasuke smirked. "What do you mean?"

"I want a boyfriend." The raven began. "Deidara has a fucking boyfriend for god's sake. The only real boyfriend I ever had was Kisame, and you both know how that turned out. Ugh, I don't know. I'm just so annoyed with the idea of being alone for the rest of my life. Seriously, I would settle for anyone right now. I would even consider letting the guy be on top."

Naruto and Sasuke traded odd looks over the older raven's body. Naruto smiled. "I'm sure you'll find somebody soon."

"Now that's the thing. I might meet a guy very soon. Deidara is going to a party over at Akatsuki next week. He said there might be some guys there for me." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Then what the hell is the problem?"

"For one, Kisame will be there, and whenever I'm near him, I try to get him back. Especially when I'm wasted." Sasuke chuckled remembering his brothers drunken slurs a few weeks ago. "Then he acts all mean and everything, and I end up going home sad, drunk, and alone. That is so not the life I want at seventeen."

"So does that mean you're over Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Itachi grunted and stood up from the bed, making his way to the door with no words. He slammed the door behind himself, leaving the two shocked. Sasuke sat up looking down at Naruto. "Look what you did." The blonde sat up too. "I didn't meant to. I just figured he was done with him."

"Not even."

Sasuke looked over at the clock sitting on Itachi's nightstand. 6:02p.m.. "Let's go make food." He stood up and walked over to the closet in the room and pulled out one of Itachi's black jackets and tossed it to Naruto. "Put this on." The blonde caught it and stared at his friend in confusion. "Why?"

"Well... I kind of didn't tell my mom or dad that you were pregnant."

"Sasuke, it's not like I'm eight months along or anything. It's not that noticeable yet."

"You don't get it. My mom can pick out someone in a crowd who is two weeks pregnant. Just put on for safety."

"Whatever." Naruto slipped it on and zipped it up to hid the small bump of his belly. "Why didn't you tell your parents?" The blonde questioned as they walked down the hall. "I don't know. I just don't want them to think... anything bad about you, you know."

"I want them to know." Naruto spoke sternly. "Your family is like my family. Besides, everyone else in the whole world knows." Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah, that's for sure. But, go ahead, if you really want to tell them."

"Great!"

The blonde ran down the stairs with a huge grin on his face. 'Yeah,' Sasuke thought. 'Real great.'

Naruto made his way into the kitchen where he saw Mikoto sitting at the island looking through the days mail. She looked up at the blonde. "Oh, Naruto. I didn't know you were here." Naruto smiled and walked over to her. "I want to tell you something." He said. She shifted in the chair to devote her attention to the boy. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

In the hall outside the kitchen Sasuke mentally smacked his blonde friend. He knew his mother. She could never handle big news unless she was eased into it.

"Oh sweetie, I already knew that." She chuckled. Naruto stared at her, as did Sasuke as he squirmed in. "What? How?" The woman looked up again. "I was a clinic nurse for eight years Naruto. I saw enough pregnant men and woman to last me a life time."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" Sasuke asked. "I just figured that one of you would decide to tell me when you felt the time was right." She squinted at the two teens in front of her. "Take that jacket off." She said to Naruto. He did and Mikoto's eyes scanned over his stomach. "I'm gonna guess... just a little over one month?"

Naruto placed a hand on his stomach out of habit and smiled. "Tsunade said I'm more like two months."

"Oh, is she your doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Did she put you on hormone stimulants?"

"Um, I guess that's what she was talking about today. She said she was giving me medicine that would help the baby grow normally and stuff that will help me."

"I see. Well then, thank you for finally deciding to tell me. Now, I need to go meet your father for dinner. I gave Itachi money for pizza."

They watched her leave and stood in silence for a moment. "Well, that was easy." The blonde smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come on." They made their way into the living room where Itachi was laying on the couch with a pillow over his face.

"Itachi, mom said she gave you money." Sasuke said as he poked his older brother on the chest. "It's over there." He pointed to the television where there laid two twenty dollar bills. The younger Uchiha grabbed the money. "I'm gonna order. You guys just want a supreme and chicken wings?" Naruto and Itachi both nodded.

Sasuke shot a thumbs up and left back to the kitchen. Naruto stared at the motionless Itachi on the couch. "Hey, Itachi." The raven pulled the pillow off his face. He winced at the light as he stared up at the blonde. "What?"

"Are you really that upset over guys?"

"Yes. I know it's hard for you to understand, but it hurts to be dumped over and over by a guy you don't even like."

Naruto took a seat at the end of the couch facing the raven. "If you never really liked Kisame, why did you go out with him in the first place?" A small laugh came from Itachi. "I was trying to make your brother jealous. See, all three of us went to the same middle school. Gaara always hated Kisame. I actually had a crush on both of them until about eighth grade. Then I kind of fell in love with Gaara. Stupid me thought if I started hanging out with Kisame more Gaara would get jealous or something. Then Gaara had to be a big idiot and Kisame had to be a bigger idiot, then I had to be a gigantic idiot. Ugh, long story short, Gaara just didn't want anything to do with me. I thought the only guy left in the world for me was Kisame."

"Wow, you're life is kind of depressing."

"I know." Itachi pushed himself up into a sitting positions and looked Naruto square in the face. "So what about you. Anything happen to you lately to make your life more depressing than it already is?"

"No." Itachi stared. "Really?" The blonde only shrugged in response. He didn't want to talk about Sai and his bastard-ish ways. It pissed him off too much. He wanted to pretend there was nothing wrong for the baby's sake. If there were problems he could figure them out later. "Yeah, everything is absolutely perfect."

"So, being pregnant at sixteen is perfect." Naruto's face dropped as he thought about it. Perhaps his situation wasn't ideal, but he didn't see it as the end of the world. "It's not perfect, but I'm happy."

"Alright." Itachi sighed. "If you say so... What about Sai. How's shit with him?"

Yep, there we go. The blonde knew it was only a matter of time before that name was mentioned again. "Sai?" Naruto whispered to himself. "He's leaving." The words drifted between his lips. He felt his stomach tighten. He didn't know if it was anger, sadness, or confusion that he was feeling. He said those words at least a million times that day, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

Itachi looked deep into the blonde's eyes. He could recognize the sadness that was seeping through the cracks that were etched behind the skin. Believe it or not, he actually, very much cared for the blonde. He wanted to see him happy. Sometimes, there needs to be pain before happiness.

"That makes sense." Naruto looked up at Itachi. "I mean, no offense or anything, but did you really expect him to stick around?" The blonde stared at the raven. "I did actually. He said he would marry me. That's the only reason I let it go as far as it did."

"To be honest with you, Naruto, I'm glad he's leaving. After what he told Sasuke a while back..."

He figured if his own brother couldn't even be honest with Naruto, maybe he should be.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto twitched. "What did Sai say to Sasuke." Itachi's eyes widened. "Oh no, I... I thought Sasuke told you." Naruto stood from the couch. "What? Told me what? What the hell are you talking about."

"Sai had told Sasuke..." Itachi paused. Naruto thought back to when he had confronted Sai earlier that day. He remembered right before the bell rang Sai had said something.

"That's not true." The blonde merely whispered. "Sure it is." Sai shot back. "Just ask your friend Sasuke. I figured he would have told you a long time ago."

The words rang in his head and his stomach tightened again. He put the pieces together in his head and came to a conclusion that seemed impossible. Sasuke kept something from him. Lied to him.

The thought melted as he stormed into the kitchen. Sasuke was standing at the counter flipping pages of a phone book. "Sasuke." His words seemed to catch in his throat. The raven jumped and looked into firery blue eyes. He could see a distance in them. "What's wrong?" He rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Chill out, Naruto. The pizza will be here in an hour."

"I don't care about the fucking pizza." Sasuke felt off center for a moment from the ice in his friends words. "What's up with you?"

"Did you already know... about Sai?" He said slowly. Sasuke stiffened. His defenses went up and a glare came over his face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you knowing Sai didn't really love me!" He screamed. Tears over flowed and Sasuke could hold the glare any more. "You knew didn't you?"

All thought had seemed to escape his mind. Sasuke didn't understand what was happening. He was never in this kind of situation. "Naruto... I... I just didn't want you to know."

"How long ago?" The blonde averted his eyes from his so called friend.

"What?"

"How long ago did Sai tell you?"

Sasuke bit the inside of his lip. "I don't know... a month, maybe longer, but-"

"A month? You lied to me for a month?"

"I didn't really lie to you."

"Sasuke," He sobbed. "You kept this from me. You made me look stupid." Sasuke's hand shook with tension. He still was confused. His only instincts told him to fight back, but everything else said to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness. "Naruto-"

"Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want to be the one to make you upset."

"It wouldn't have been you, Sasuke!" The blonde shook his head as to shake the idea that the one person he truly trusted had kept something so important from him. "Do you have any idea what it felt like when Sai just flat out called me a stupid whore, or that he just said he loved me so he could fuck me. Do you not realized that that could have been avoided. For fuck's sake! I have his fucking kid inside me!"

"You were already pregnant before he had said anything." The raven blurted, as if that could make the situation any better. Naruto stepped closer. "Either way, it would have been nice if you would of at least told me." Sasuke stared. "I told you, I didn't want to be the one to tell you."

"Fuck!" Naruto laughed to himself. "Is that all you think about. You, you, you! Just once, think of how other people feel." Naruto shoved past the stunned raven and exited the home as he mumbled. "Some friend."

000000

**Reviews are the fuel that keeps the story going!**


	12. Another Mistake

_**Cause&Effect**_

_Chapter 12: _

Another Mistake

**Friday, December 3: 4:28p.m. - Uchiha Home**

Sasuke sat in his room staring at his cell phone that laid on his desk next to his computer. 'Call me...' He thought. 'Just call me, dobe. You can yell at me all you want, just call me.'

It had been two days since his blonde friend had even looked at him, let alone spoke to him. All day at school on Thursday, Naruto avoided eye contact, and even went as far as sitting clear on the other side of the cafeteria during lunch. Which, of course, made Ino and Sakura assume that Sasuke had done something to piss Naruto off, which lead to them insulting him and hitting him. All that was repeated earlier today too.

At this point Sasuke was experiencing withdraw symptoms that one could only experience if you were in contact with the dobe for longer than a week. All he wanted was for his blonde friend to call him right now. He didn't care if Naruto were to blow his head off thru the receiver, as long as he was able to hear the blonde's voice.

He stared, well, more like glared at the cell phone. 'Call...' After a few more moments, he stood up and walked out of his room. He didn't want to disappoint himself by waiting for a call that he knew would never come.

He strode downstairs keeping his inner anguish in check. As he turned the corner into the kitchen his eyes met a pair that matched his. He looked away and passed the figure, grabbing a bottle of juice from the refrigerator.

"Sasuke..." The voice startled Sasuke and he turned to face his brother with a huff. "What?" He bit back. "Are you still mad at me?" Itachi asked calmly preparing for his little brother's oncoming outburst.

"Of course I am you prick!" The younger Uchiha yelled slamming his bottle on the counter. "You told Naruto that I knew about Sai!"

"Come on, Sasuke. You have to understand why I did it. You are always lying to him. You didn't see the look on his face. I just thought that telling him at least one thing that you couldn't would make things a little bit better."

"Itachi! It's none of your fucking business what I tell and don't tell my friends! You know why I didn't want him to know! Thanks to you he thinks that I'm some selfish fuck that lied to him. When in reality it's fucking Sai, not me! My only fucking friend hates me because of you!"

"No, you only friend hates you because you kept something from him. Just imagine if he were to find out that you two actually had sex and that there is a very high chance that it's your kid. Huh? Do you think he would hate you then, too?"

"You're still on that? I told you that is not my kid inside Naruto!"

"How can you be so sure, Sasuke? Do you know how much easier things would be if you just told him the truth about everything!"

"Just shut up, Itachi! The only reason you care at all is because all your friends ditched you and you want to pretend like you have any connection to my friends! I mean come on after Deidara found someone else to hang out with he barely even talks to you. I don't think I need to mention Kisame or Gaara do I?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Why, Itachi? Do you think maybe I can see through all your shit? Face it, you're pathetic!"

With that Sasuke left. Itachi sat there, completely wounded. He didn't even know that such words could come from his brother... Well, he knew they could, he just never thought they would.

**Saturday, December 4: 2:13a.m. - Uzumaki Home**

The pain radiated through his stomach and down his sides. He cringed and rocked back and forth trying to desperately dismiss the pain.

Naruto had finally begun to feel the pain that Tsunade had mentioned would be coming after the pills kick in. He could feel a distinct pulling sensation that seemed to burn at his organs. He tried to keep telling himself over and over again that this was all for the sake of the baby.

The blonde turned over in his bed and leaned over the edge to grab his water bottle. He quickly popped the cap and basically inhaled it's contents. Water was supposed to help with the pain, but so far was absolutely no help at all.

He sat up with a struggle. He sighed as the pain dropped in intensity. He stood up and walked into the bathroom across the hall. He turned the light on and winced at the white fluorescence. As his vision came out of a haze he stared in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and there were bags forming under the tinted orbs.

Naruto hunched with a gasp as another shock of the pain went through his stomach and out his side. "Shit." He mumbled. The whole water thing seemed to only work for five seconds. He stumbled over to the door and hit the light as he exited. He made his way down the hall to his brother's room. He knocked once.

No response came. He slowly opened to the door and poked his head into the dark room."Gaara, are you up?" He heard the blankets ruffled and an almost silent grunt. "What?"

"I need to go to the hospital." The redhead shot up nearly slipping out of the bed. "What? Why?" He ran across the dark room to his brother and looked him up and down. "Whats the problem?"

"My stomach hurts." A glare grew on the redheads face. "Seriously? You woke me up at, like, one thirty in the fucking morning to tell me you have a stomach ache? God, you annoy me." He tried to shut his door, but Naruto shoved it right back open.

"But Tsunade said-"

"She said to go to the hospital if the medicine made the pain absolutely unbearable."

"But it is!"

"You look fine."

"I don't feel fine."

"Go to bed, Princess." With that Gaara shut the his door leaving the blonde to pout.

Naruto stood there for a few seconds before sighing and heading back to his room. He held his lower stomach and cringed as another bolt of pain ripped across his organs. "Shit." He muttered again. He laid down on his bed and breathed in deeply. He rolled over onto his side to pick up his water bottle. He opened the top and swallowed what was left in the bottom of the bottle.

Another shock went off in his abdomen. 'Tsunade said drinking water would help reduce pain.' He flopped back over as another wave of pain came through again. 'She lied.'

The blonde jumped when there was a knock on his door. "What?" He said almost breathlessly. The door opened with a slight creek and blonde locks peeked around. "Hey, are you alright? Gaara said you weren't feeling well. Is your medicine taking effect?"

The young blonde nodded and his father made his way in. "Have you been drinking your water like Tsunade said?" Naruto nodded again. "Dad, it hurts." Minato sighed and looked down at his son. "I know. Just try to get some sleep, and if it still hurts as bad in the morning I'll take you to see Tsunade, alright?" The younger blonde nodded. "Ok." Minato spoke as he lifted the blanket over his son. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dad."

000000

**Sunday, December 5: 2:41p.m.- Uzumaki Home**

"Princess." Gaara poked his brother in stomach and chuckled at the muffled response. "What?" The young blonde lifted the pillow that had been hiding his face and tossed it straight at Gaara's head. "I said Fuck Off."

"Well, aren't you in a pissy mood." The redhead threw the pillow back on the bed and crossed his arms. "I didn't sleep at all." He moaned. "It felt like I swallowed razorblades. I thought I was going to die." The elder of the two smirked. "I'm guessing that you just started feeling better?" Naruto nodded with a grin. "Yeah." Gaara held his hand out, his smirk growing into a mocking grin. "Here."

The blonde's blue eyes dropped. His stomach flipped when he saw the familiar orange pills. "No!" He pushed his brother's hand away. "Come on, dad said you need to take them before you eat."

"I said 'no'!"

"Don't be a brat. Take 'em."

"Gaara, I think you should leave before I turn butch and go ape shit on your ass."

Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes. "Would you shut up and take your fucking medicine." The blonde tried to give his best puppy dog eyed. "They make my stomach hurt."

"Yeah, but they help the baby."

Naruto snatched the pills from the redhead's hand and glared up at him. "These things are gonna kill me." He mumbled as he dropped the three capsules into his mouth and took in a swig from his newly filled water bottle. "Hey," Gaara said. "I just found food in the oven. Come eat."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It looks edible."

Naruto watched Gaara walk out of the room and sighed at the nausea that was building up. He stood slowly from his bed and stumbled slightly to the door. He could smell the, what ever it was that Gaara had found. He strolled downstairs and sat on the couch in the living room. "Princess, come here."

"Ugh!" The blonde grunted. "I just sat down."

"I really don't care."

He grunted once more and lifted himself off the soft surface. "What?" He hissed as he leaned against the counter. The blonde grimace when he saw, what he assumed to be meatloaf. "Dad made this?"

"Yep. It doesn't taste bad."

Naruto picked at the meat with his fingers and placed a few chunks in his mouth. "Hey." Gaara spoke as he leaned against the counter. "What?"

"How are you?" Naruto laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean how are you. You know, we haven't really talked lately."

"Well," Naruto shifted on his feet. "We've both been kind of busy."

"I know, but we should still make time to talk to each other."

The blonde's eyes lit up. He loved it when Gaara felt like acting like a big brother. It happened about once every six months. "I'm fine, Gaara."

"Really?" The redhead's eye dug deep to find the truth. "You've been acting different lately."

"I have my reasons." He said gesturing to his belly. Gaara smiled. "I know that." He said in a whisper. "I just still can't get my head around it. I look at you and all I see is you when you were six and you wanted me to pull you around in the wagon." A small smile made its way onto his face. Naruto chuckled. "Stop talking like that! It's not like I'm any different. I just... have a baby inside me."

The words melted out of his mouth and settled on the floor at his feet. Maybe he was a bit different. He walked up to Gaara and wrapped his arms around the older boy. He rested his head onto the redheads chest. Gaara chuckled and settled his arms on Naruto's shoulders. "You're such a little princess." The blonde shoved himself away and glared. "Don't call me that!"

Gaara broke off another piece of the meatloaf and piled it into his mouth. "So, do you and Sasuke have any plans for today?"

Naruto had went two days without even thinking of Sasuke. His insides seemed to boil at the sound of the raven's name. "We wont have plans for a long, long time."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "You two had a little spiff again?"

"It was more than a spiff."

"Really."

"Yep, more lie a small scale blow out."

"What was it about?"

Naruto threw his arms up and scoffed. "That bastard knew about Sai leaving a whole month before I even had the slightest idea!"

"Hold up," Gaara stood straight. "Sai is leaving? Where's he going?" Naruto mentally smacked himself. He had completely forgotten that he planned to keep this tiny bit of information from his father and brother. "Um... I don't know. He's just moving Oto with his mom."

"He's still gonna help you out right?"

"W-well, no, but that's alright because-"

"What the hell do you mean 'no'? He's the whole reason you're in this situation, he's supposed to stay and help."

"I don't need his help!" Naruto felt a certain feeling of anger come over him. What made Gaara so sure that he couldn't do it by himself? "Who the fuck decided I need someone to help me? I can manage just fine."

"Oh yeah?" Gaara seethed. "What are you going to do for money? You can't have a job and take care of the kid at the same time. You definitely can't mooch off of Dad for the rest of your life either."

"I can find a babysitter! Or I can work at home, or something like that!" Naruto's entire body started to shake with the urge to pound Gaara into the dirt as the redhead began to laugh. "You have absolutely nothing figured out do you? God, how stupid can you get, Naruto? You need Sai to be there!"

"I don't want someone like him to be there! I Don't Need Him! I don't need anyone! You are all fucking stupid people! None of you get it!" Naruto turned, grabbing his car keys and coat off the hook and storming out the front door.

The blonde just drove. No real location in mind. Tears flowed freely down his rosy cheeks. He pulled over when he saw that he had driven clear across Konoha. He killed the engine and sat back in his seat. He shivered in the cold air that surrounded him.

'I could do it.' Naruto sighed. 'I can take care of my baby.' He gently placed a hand on his stomach and rubbed at the slight bulge. "Do you think I can take care of you by myself?"

The blonde's gasped and pushed his body hard into the seat. The familiar pain sliced through his side and radiated into his abdomen. He looked around and saw that he forgot to grab another water bottle. 'I need water... Even though it doesn't do anything. Damn.' The blonde started the car again and put it in drive.

He drove to the nearest gas station and pulled into the parking lot. He didn't feel like getting gas now, so he would just grab the water and go. He walked into the small building and sighed as he looked around. He walked slowly into the back where the line of refrigerators sat.

He stood in front of the refrigerator with his hands in his pockets staring at all the choices of bottled water he could purchase. He heard a sigh from the other end and saw a familiar head of dark locks.

"Itachi?"

The raven jumped and turned quickly hiding his hands behind his back. He let out a held breath when he saw that it was Naruto. "Oh, it's just you." He relaxed his arms and the blonde noticed that Itachi was carrying a bottle of vodka.

Naruto grabbed a random bottle from the selection and strolled over to Itachi. "What are you doing with that?" Itachi glanced down a the glass bottle in his hand. "I was planning on having a 'party of one' in my room tonight. Just getting some supplies."

The blonde looked over the raven. His eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious that he had been crying. "Itachi, what's wrong?" Itachi seemed to shake a bit in the question. "Nothing. It's just that... you know, today I realized how stupid I am."

"What are you talking about?"

Itachi shrugged and sighed. "So what the hell are you doing way over here on this side of town?" Naruto crossed his arms. "I'm mad at Gaara, so I went for a drive, and then- ah!" The stumbled a bit and dropped his bottle. "Shit, you alright." Itachi ask, picking up the plastic bottle. "Y-yeah. It's just the medicine I'm taking for the baby. It hurts a lot. Water is supposed to help." He said taking the bottle back.

They walked to the front where the cashier sat. They both paid for their items. Surprisingly, the woman never asked Itachi for identification.

"So, are you still mad at Sasuke?" Itachi asked as they walked out of the building. Naruto scoffed. "Yeah!" Itachi felt guilty. After all of what Sasuke had said yesterday, it made sense why he had kept certain information from the blonde. Maybe that is what made a good friend.

"You shouldn't be. He was just trying to protect you."

"I get that. But, that's something he knows I should know. I mean, how am I supposed to trust him? How can I be sure that he wont lie to me again."

"Naruto, Sasuke would never lie to you. He just didn't know how to tell you. Think about it. If he were to tell you that Sai didn't really love you, what would you have thought?"

Naruto thought about it. Before, he was so used to Sasuke bad mouthing Sai, he would have just punched Sasuke in the arm and told him to shut up. "I probably wouldn't have believed him."

"Exactly."

Naruto sighed. He did miss Sasuke. But, he didn't want to talk to him. He didn't want to talk to anyone. "I'll call him." He lied.

Itachi smiled, proud of himself. He waved a farewell as he and the blonde separated and went to their cars. Naruto walked slowly stopping only once to brace for another shooting pain. He sat in his car and three large gulps of his water and settled in the ease of his pain.

He stared at his cellphone that sat nestled in the compartment under the radio. 'Just call him...' part of his mind chimed. He started the engine and drove back home.

Saturday: 7:23p.m. -Uzumaki Home

Naruto laid on his bed staring at a crack in the paint on the wall. He had cried. He wasn't sure why, but as soon as he flung himself onto his bed when he had gotten home earlier, the tears flowed. He decided to blame it on the pain in his abdomen, which luckily died down after two hours.

There was a knock on his door and he wanted to roll over and die. "What?" He snapped. He didn't bother looking up when he heard the door creek open. "Hey." It was his dad. He slipped in and stood at the end of the bed staring down at his seemingly depressed son. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Can you go away now?"

He heard the older man sigh. "No. I can not. Gaara told me that you said Sai was leaving and not bothering with your baby. Is that true?"

Naruto closed his eyes and shifted, hoping that his dad would think he had fallen asleep and leave. "If it is," But of course it didn't. "We need to get a few things straight with him." The young blonde could feel warm tears welling up in his eyes. "It's not right for him to just leave you with his baby with no-"

"It's my baby!" Naruto shot up. "It is not HIS baby! I can take care of my baby by myself without help from anyone! Why is that so hard for all of you to get thru your head's?" He was sick of everyone thinking Sai HAD to be there, or Naruto would not be able to do it.

"Naruto, I never said you couldn't take care of your baby. But, Sai has legal obligations. If he doesn't want to be here, he needs to pay child support." Minato could feel the negative energy that was being emitted from his son. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

It was hard for him. He had drifted so far from his son in the past few weeks. He didn't know how to talk to him, or what to say to make him feel better. He looked around and saw something. He got up and walked over to Naruto's desk and picked up a picture. "I don't think I've seen this one."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at his father. He sat up to see what it was that he was looking at. It was one of the prints from his doctor's visits with Tsunade. He got up and walked over looking closer at the picture. "That's the one I got on Wednesday. See," He pointed to the thumb sized figure. "You can almost see it's little arms and legs."

Minato couldn't help but notice Naruto's smile. It had been some time since he had last seen a genuine smile like that. He chuckled. "You remind me so much of your mother when she got her first picture of you."

The younger blonde's smile evaporated. "Mom, huh?" he snatched the picture out of his father's hand. "I am nothing like her. I will never treat my baby like another mistake."

Minato watched his son leave the room and sighed. There was just no talking to him anymore.

Naruto walked into the bathroom across the hall and slammed the door. He went to the shower and turned the hot water on. He began removing his clothes slowly and tossed them on the floor. He looked in the mirror.

'Why'd he have to bring her up?' He asked himself. 'How could he even think of comparing me to her. I'm not like her. Am I? No. I can't be.' He placed his hand on his stomach. 'She thought I was a mistake. My baby is no mistake. He or she is a result of a mistake... but not.' He sighed. He was confusing himself.

Naruto jumped when he heard a few light bangs on the door. "I'm taking a shower!" He spat. He heard Gaara mumble something on the other side.

He settled his forehead on the cool glass and stared deep into his own eyes. "Fuck you." He said to his own reflection. Maybe it all was just a big mistake.


	13. Second Thoughts

_**Heyyyyyy! Important Note!**_

_**Um... I made a mistake in the last chapter... Sorrys.**_

_**Ok. I think like half way through chapter twelve I had put that it was Sunday instead of Saturday... So yeah. For those who pay attention to the dates and times, all of chapter 12 took place on Saturday, and all of chapter 13 is pretty much on Sunday... Kay, Thanks!**_

_**Cause&Effect**_

_Chapter 13:_

Second Thoughts

**Sunday, December 5: 1:07a.m. -Uchiha Home**

Itachi took in the last swig of flaming cold liquid and hissed at the bitter sting that went down his throat. He stared at his television which showed images of three guys trying to convince another to give them a free peep show.

"Just do it! You little fuck!" He yelled throwing his empty bottle at the television, just missing it by an inch and slamming into the wall with a hard thump. He inhaled and exhaled fast and hard as he began to feel like he was spinning. "Damn it!" He put his hands over his face and let his body fall over the edge of his bed. He loved getting drunk, but when he went overboard it was like a look at hell. "Shit... fuck." He clumsily pushed himself up and fell against his bed, leaving his face pressed into the mattress.

He looked up at the screen again. One of the guys was obviously holding the camera while another penetrated from behind, and the other skull fucked the victim. "Good boy." He mumbled trying to get himself all the way back onto his bed.

He rolled over and stared at the ceiling. The drunk part of him wanted to go to sleep, but the normal Itachi wanted to stay awake to enjoy his drunken state. "Why am I so fucking hot?" He questioned aloud.

000000

**Meanwhile...**

Sasuke sat at his desk and sighed. He couldn't sleep. He could hear the moans and grunts coming from the room next door. Itachi was watching porn, and since their parents were at a conference together, he had the volume up really loud. The young raven jumped when he heard a loud bang. "Just do it, you little fuck!"

He rolled his eyes. "What the fuck is he doing?" He mumbled to himself.

"Shit!" Itachi yelled again. Sasuke stood with a glare plastered on his face and stomped out of his room. He moved straight across the hall and pushed the door open. He grunted in annoyance when he saw Itachi laying on his back fanning himself with hands.

"Why the fuck are you being so loud?" The younger raven screamed. Itachi looked up at him with drooped eyes and smiled. "Oh hey. D- don't start being mean again." He slurred. "I j-just don't think I can handle anymore."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced at the television. As he suspected, his brother was watching porn. Amateur by the looks of it. His eyes widened. The camera moved over a small pale frame and landed on its face. It was a younger Itachi. The only way Sasuke could tell was the fact that Itachi's hair was about as long as his own.

"What the hell?" Itachi looked at himself on the screen. He smiled. "See what your pathetic big brother had to do to make friendssh." Sasuke walked over and quickly ejected the tape from the VCR. "What the hell is this?" He yelled throwing the tape at his brother. Itachi scoffed and shook his head. The look on Itachi's face made the hair on the back of the younger Uchiha's neck stand on end. Then it hit him. For the past two hours he had been listening to his brother being raped, fucked, whatever. "Itachi!" Sasuke punched the older raven in the stomach.

He jolted up and coughed as the air seemed to leave his lungs. "God damn! What the hell was that for?" He mumbled as he rolled over and held his stomach. "When do did you do that?"

"I d-don't know. Why the fffuck do you care?" He stuttered and relaxed shoving his face into the mattress feeling somewhat embarrassed as he just realized that his deepest secret was now known by his brother. He stood up shakily and immediately fell back onto the bed. "Shit." He mumbled.

Sasuke stared. His eyes drifting back and forth between his brother and the tape that was filled with skeletons from Itachi's closet. 'What the hell...' All of the sudden the young raven started to laugh. Itachi looked up at him, looking more so confused. "What the fffuck are you laughing at?" He let his head fall back to the mattress. "You. Seriously, what the fuck?" He stepped closer to Itachi. "What is wrong with you, Itachi? Are you really that messed up?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that, ok?" Itachi yelled, sitting up quickly, trying to ignore the spinning of his head. "Would you jussht get the fuck out!" He slurred and pointed an unsteady finger at the open door. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest in a stubborn manner. "Make me."

Itachi tried to stand but fell to the floor. Tears fell from his eyes and soaked into the carpet and muffled sobs could be heard. "Ow..." He sobbed out and he tried to push himself up. When he failed, he let himself fall to the floor hard, and cried even harder. "Sasuke, just leave." He said in hushed tones.

Sasuke rolled his eyes shaking his head at his brother and left, slamming the door behind him. Itachi shuddered at the slam. He looked over at the tape that had fallen on the floor. He reached over and pulled it along the carpet to himself. He stared at it. The biggest mistake he had ever made was living in its dark walls. His tear flow increased as his head began to spin. Within seconds he was out like a light.

**Sunday, December 5: 11:12a.m. - Konoha Free Christian Church**

Naruto sat in the very last pew in the large church watching as all the people seemed to leave in a hurry as though the place was on fire. He smiled at a few who happened to look his way. His smile faded quickly as the last person walked through the doors. The silence bounced off the open space and made the church seem creepy; the statures of angles the were placed on the wall staring down at him didn't help.

He sat there for a while, starting to relax in the comfortable silence. "Oh, Naruto." He jumped at the familiar booming voice. He looked up to the front of the isle and smiled. "Where have you been, boy?" Jiraiya said playfully. The blonde got up and met the man in the middle of the isle. The white haired man placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and his smile widened. "I haven't seen you for a long time. I'm glad you decided to attend the service this morning."

"Of course, sir. It was great." Jiraiya nodded with a smile in a silent thank you. "So, where have you been?" He asked again. Naruto bit his lip in thought. "Well, I've just been dealing with a lot of stuff lately... I'm sure you've heard some things." Naruto spoke quietly, choosing his words carefully. The older man's face quivered a bit before falling into a unreadable expression that made the blonde feel unwelcome in such a holy place. "Yes, I have overheard a few rumors at our senior suppers."

Naruto sighed in his head. 'Old people were even talking about me? Man...'

"But," Jiraiya continued. "I tried not to listen." Naruto nodded in understanding. It quickly became silent between the two and the blonde could feel his face heat up as the urge to cry became overpowering. "It's not my place to ask, but is there a reason those rumors came around?"

Naruto swallowed hard. Jiraiya was the one person he thought he could talk to, but he could already feel the judgment piercing thru his skin. "It's not so much a rumor. I am... pregnant."

Jiraiya sighed heavily through his nose averted eye contact. "I see..." There it was, the verbal judgment, pure disappointment. "Well, I like to think I'm an open minded man, so, even if the circumstances are not the best, I suppose a congratulations is in order." Naruto's lungs finally inflated. "I hope you find a good family for your child." Never mind.

"I'm not giving my baby up for adoption."

Jiraiya's head rose slightly in a way that made the blonde feel as though he was being looked down upon. "I see..." Naruto stared at the man trying his best not to shed a tear. "Surely you're not getting an abortion." Naruto shook his head. "No, sir. I'm not getting an abortion. I am keeping the baby."

"Maybe you haven't thought about it long enough." The man said. "Naruto, it's not a good idea to keep this child." The blonde's browns met and he could feel the uneasiness increase as his hand came up to settle on his stomach in defense. "If you were to keep this child, you would be a young, unmarried parent to a bastard abomination."

The blonde turned down the isle and walked out of the building. There were so many things he wanted to say to Jiraiya, but he was a little afraid to say them in the church. He passed through the doors and shuddered in the cold that came over him. He was to pissed off to try and hold back his tears. As soon as he got in his car the salty liquid fell in silent sobs. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" He said as he rubbed his tears away with more force than necessary.

He felt his muscles shake under his skin. He didn't know if it was from the cold or the anger surging through him. He reached for his key that hung loosely from the ignition and pressed it in and turned it. The engine only puttered. The blonde tried again, and again, and again, but failed. His car wouldn't start. He pulled his keys out and threw then in the backseat. "Damn..." He picked up his cell phone and flipped it open and scrolled threw the contacts.

'Dad? Nope. He's in Suna. Gaara? No. With his tutor.' He scrolled lower and lower. 'Sasuke...' The blonde swallowed his pride and hit the call button.

000000

**Sunday, December 5: 11:00 a.m. - Uchiha Home**

Sasuke strode threw the hallway slowly, his body still half asleep. He passed his brother's room and involuntarily scoffed in the door's direction. 'I can't believe it.' He thought. 'My brother is a fucking slut. Well, I knew he was a slut, but I didn't think it went that far. How old was he in that video? It didn't look recent.' He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he made himself some breakfast and sat at the island. He spooned the wet flakes into his mouth and chewed lazily as he looked around the quiet, empty room. 'What the fuck...' He thought. That was the only thing that could make sense in his head. Everything that was going on in his life could be summed up in three words... What-The-Fuck.

He didn't feel like eating the rest so he just threw the bowl in the sink and winced at the sharp clank that came from the glass making contact with the metal. He grabbed an orange juice box before going back upstairs. He passed by Itachi's room again. The door was open and he couldn't help but peak in. For a second he wondered where the pathetic slut wandered off to, that is until he hears nauseating grunts and gasps. "Eww..." He muttered as he glared at the bathroom door. 'Hope you puke up a lung, Itachi.' The young raven thought.

He went into his room and shut the door, hoping to drown out the sick sounds of vomit hitting the toilet water. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of loose, black sweat pants and stripped of his jeans that he had slept in and put them on. He picked at his shirt and decided it was clean enough to wear one more day. The raven sat at his desk and leaned back, spinning around slowly to face his computer. The screen was black and he could see his face, somewhat camouflaged by his dark locks that hung carelessly in his face.

He was bored. Absolutely nothing in the world for him to do. Normally a Sunday would be spent with his blonde friend down in the basement watching movies. But, now what? He stood up again and strolled over to his stereo and hit the play button. Immediately Jeffree Star could be heard singing about being a celebrity and making you fuck him... Sasuke loves that song, but he became annoyed quickly with the constant noise and shut it off. He sighed again.

He stared out his window for a second watching a few nice cars drive by his home. He hated them. He didn't know who the hell they were, but he could just tell they were bad people pretending to be rich, happy people. A muffled sound of random music came to the raven's ears. He turned around and stared around the room. "Where the hell did I put it." He said aloud while tearing through his blankets. The music became slightly louder when he uncovered his cellphone that had been hiding between two blankets.

He picked it up and nearly died of heart failure. "No way..." He hit talk button as fast as he could and put the phone to his ear. "Naruto?"

"Sasuke." Sasuke noticed the unmistakable crack and whine in the blonde's voice. "Hey what's wrong?" There was a pause on the other end before a slight sniffle. "My car wont start."

"Where are you?"

"I-I'm right down the street from the church."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Sasuke killed the call and threw the phone onto his bed. Grabbing his jacket off the back of his door and throwing it on quickly. He ran through the hall and, on purpose, slammed into Itachi when he came out of his room, nearly knocking him over. He made his way out to the garage where the family car sat. Grabbing the keys off the wall and got in the car.

000000

**MEANWHILE...**

Naruto laid back in his seat resting his slender fingers on his stomach and rubbing slightly. The tears still fell like a waterfall. It hurt. Everything hurt. The fact that everything around him seemed to change in the blink of an eye terrified him to the core. Just imagine what it would be like when the baby is actually here. What else would change? Would it change for the better? Would it get worst? What could he do?

Great. We're back to the questions. The unknown. The blonde let his head fall to the side and he concentrated on his breath that fell like wispy clouds from his mouth.

'You would be the young unmarried parent of a bastard abomination.'

The words echoed in his head and he pressed his hand harder into his abdomen. His baby was not an abomination. The little boy or girl was a gift, maybe not given at the right time, but still a gift. But...

Naruto dug his fingernails into the fabric of his jacket, feeling a slight pinch on his skin. 'What would it take...' He thought pressing even harder. 'To make it all go away?'

"Hey."

The blonde jumped out of his thoughts when he heard that familiar voice. He looked up through the window with tears in his eyes at the Uchiha. "Sasuke..." He whispered. He opened the door and, in a swift motion, stood and wrapped his arms around the raven. He sobbed uncontrollably into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke, who was at first startled by the blonde, placed his hands on his back. "Naruto, what happened?" He asked in a whisper. He heard a few sniffles before he was released and big blue, tear filled eyes stared up at him.

"Can I come to your house?"

Sasuke was a bit confused, but considering the fact that he and Naruto were both freezing their asses off, he nodded and guided a shaky Naruto to his car. Sasuke continued to glance at the blonde as he stared out the window and wiped at the tears that now stained his cheeks. "What happened?" Sasuke asked, stopping at a stop sign.

Naruto sighed heavily and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "I had a little chat with Jiraiya." Sasuke nodded. "And?" The blonde turned in his seat to face Sasuke more. "His exact words were, 'If you were to keep this child, you would be the young, unmarried parent of a bastard abomination." Sasuke nearly veered off the road. His brow scrunching tightly in disbelief. "He said that?" Naruto only nodded in response returning his gaze out the window.

000000

**Sunday, December 5: 12:02 p.m. - Uchiha Home**

Naruto and Sasuke made their way through the front door and into the living room. Sasuke glared at the figure that laid motionless on the couch. The blonde took note of this as they entered the kitchen. "What's up with you and Itachi?"

"No way, I want to know what else that dick said to you."

Naruto shook his head. "That is all he said, pretty much." Sasuke sighed. "You were balling your eyes out Naruto. There is something else bothering you too."

'Of course, Sasuke.' The blonde thought. 'Everything is bothering me. Do you have any idea what is happening?'

"No, there isn't. Maybe it's just my medicine, you know, making me all hormonal and stuff." He gave a small chuckle in hopes that Sasuke would be convinced and just drop the subject completely. "Whatever." The raven leaned against the counter and stared up at his friend.

"So..." Sasuke tapped the counter lightly. "Are you still mad at me?" Naruto looked at him and saw the slight blush that graced Sasuke's pale face. For a moment, it seems Naruto had forgotten about the little fight that had happened just four days ago.

He traced small nothings with his finger on the counter as he thought. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad..." He paused. "If I forgave you." Sasuke looked up with a slight smile that Naruto quickly returned.

"Just... Sasuke... please don't keep things from me anymore."

000000

**Hi! **

**Did U Like That?**

**I DID!**

**Even though it was short... and Sasuke was kind of mean to Itachi... and Naruto is all sad...**

**Hey, you should tell me what you think!**


	14. It Shouldn't Hurt This Much

_**OMG! I have to put warnings on here now, because some people are pussy baby ants in the dirt of life...**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**Yaoi (boys liking boys)**_

_**Mpreg (boys getting pregnant)**_

_**Bad word usage ('F bombs' are used quite often)**_

_**Jeez.**_

_**If you don't like any of that mentioned, then, for realz, don't read any further.**_

_******Also, Important note at the end...**_

_**Long, Eventful Chapter Ahead!**_

_**Cause&Effect**_

_Chapter 14:_

It Shouldn't Hurt This Much

_**Sunday, December 5: 7:24p.m. - Uchiha Home**_

'Just... Sasuke... Please don't keep things from me anymore.'

Sasuke stared at the wall in his room letting what Naruto said run through his head over and over again. He breathed slowly trying his best not to cry his eyes out. He hated himself. Why couldn't he just tell Naruto the truth? What was so hard about it? Sure, Naruto could completely break into a million pieces after finding out that his best friend kept something that big from him.

There was a knock at his door and he sighed, rolling over away from the door. "What?" He heard the door open. "Sasuke." He let out a sigh of relief when he heard his mother's voice. "Sweetie, I just wanted to let you know me and you father are home. Oh, and we brought chicken, so if your hungry you better get down there fast before your brother gets all the thighs." She giggled.

Sasuke didn't answer. Mikoto walked further into the room and sat on the bed. She peeked over her son's body to see his face. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Sasuke sniffled and turned over onto his back to stare up at the women he resembled most. "Mom... I really messed stuff up." He said with tears starting to form in his eyes. "What do you mean?" Concern and fear was obvious in the woman's voice. Sasuke couldn't hold back. He had to tell someone. "You know how Naruto is pregnant and everything..." She nodded with a small smile. "I think it's mine."

Sasuke cringed at the sudden laughter that came from Mikoto. "Oh, Sasuke, didn't I ever tell you how babies are made. You have to have sex with the person to get them pregnant, and I know you and Naruto would nev-"

"We did have sex."

Her eyes widened and there was a slight gasp, but Sasuke continued before she could say anything. "Me and Itachi had a party back in October. Me and Naruto got high and stuff, and he gets really out of it sometimes. We sort of ended up having sex. The next morning he didn't remember anything. I told him nothing happened. But, now he's pregnant. Itachi was the one who put in my head that it could possibly be mine, because we couldn't find a condom. I thought he was absolutely insane. But, what if it is?"

The raven woman's eyebrows went up and her mouth dropped with every word. "Sasuke..." She sighed. "I don't know what to say. I... I don't know. It sounds like you're in pretty deep." She sighed again. "I have to be a mother for a minute... Sasuke Uchiha! You shouldn't- Oh, never mind. I don't even know how to yell at you for something like this." It went silent for a moment.

"Mom, what am I supposed to do?"

"I can't tell you what to do. Naruto is your friend, and this is your business. However, I would advise you to tell him. Just in case. That way Naruto can get a DNA test. Don't you want to know if it is your baby?"

Sasuke frowned and turned back over, away from his mom. "I just don't want to mess everything up."

"How would you mess everything up?"

"I already lied to Naruto once, about Sai not really wanting him and shit. That's what that detention was about before. I kind of punched that bastard in the face. But I didn't tell Naruto about it. He found out last Wednesday and also found out that I knew about it, thanks to your other son. We weren't talking for two days. We just started talking again today. He needed me to pick him up from the church, because his car wouldn't start. You wouldn't believe what the damned preacher said to Naruto. Anyway, he asked me not to keep anything from him anymore."

Mikoto sighed. Her son was obviously in a bad place. She wanted to turn into super mom and make everything better for her baby, but she also wanted Sasuke to be independent and figure out something like this on his own. "Sasuke, do you love Naruto?" She asked with a small smile. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her. "What do you mean? Love like how?" The woman put a serious look in her eyes. "I mean do you love him?"

He averted his eyes again. "Yeah." He whispered. "Then that's the answer to your question. If you really do love him, then you'll know what to do." She placed a hand on her son's arm. "But you need to think of Naruto before yourself. It'll work out." She placed a kiss on his cheek and stood up leaving the room.

When Sasuke heard his door close again he turned back over and stared at the ceiling again. 'It's completely obvious she wants me to tell him. Hell, I want to tell him. I'm just scared. I'm Sasuke fucking Uchiha for god's sake. Something like this shouldn't scare me. Then again, something like this would scare any other human being.'

That's it. Sasuke made a decision right then and there. He was going to tell Naruto the truth. He was going to say it loud and clear, 'I had sex with you! You might be pregnant with my kid!'. He stood up quickly from his bed and snatched his phone off his desk. He went through his contacts until he found Naruto's name and hit talk. He shuddered when it started to ring, but quickly composed himself.

This is it. The truth finally comes out. Sasuke felt a shock of giddiness run through his stomach.

"Hey."

His words became stuck in his throat and he stopped breathing for a second. "Sasuke, is that you?" The blonde asked. "Y-yeah... It's me. Um," The raven mentally smacked himself. He hated when he became impulsive. "Hey, I just wanted to make sure you and Gaara got your car running." He bit his lip.

"Oh, yeah. Gaara looked at all that shit under the hood and apparently there was something wrong with a belt or a screw or something like that. But, yeah, he fixed it."

"O-oh, that's good." He paused for a long time trying to think of something else to say. "Sasuke... what's wrong?" Out of no where the raven felt his eyes become warm as tears formed. His breath hitched as he tried to speak again. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

"Sasuke? Are you there?"

Without a second thought he hung up. He stared at the wall as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Fuck." He mumbled to himself. He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity.

'I have to tell him... eventually.'

000000

**Monday, December 6: 11:23a.m. - Fourth Period Science**

Itachi stared at the board and pretended to listen to the man in front of him and his fellow classmates. He wasn't paying attention of course, he was trapped in his thoughts. He hadn't stopped thinking about what had happened. How the hell could he have been so stupid. The one thing in the entire world that he wanted so desperately to keep from Sasuke was now out on the table. His baby brother knew his secret. Of course, Sasuke came to his own conclusions of how the whole thing went down. He just assumes that he was a total slut and just let those guys fuck him on camera. He was twelve when it happened for fuck's sake. He barely knew what sex was then.

The raven jumped when a ball of paper landed in front of him on his desk. He looked over his shoulder to the seat one over behind him. He was met with a sweet smile that could only belong to Deidara. But, at the moment, Itachi was so pissed off at himself that that smile made his insides quake with rage.

He looked back down at the crumbled ball. He sighed. As much as that smile annoyed the hell out of him, he pulled it open and read it.

'Do U want 2 go 2 the mall 4 lunch with me and Sasori?'

Itachi scoffed and crumbled the paper back up and flicked it onto the floor. It seemed to piss him off more now that Deidara never wanted to hang out with him, just him, anymore. Sasori was always involved somehow. He didn't have anything against Sasori, he was all together a nice guy, but he hated how his blonde friend always acted when he had a new boyfriend. Always ditching Itachi, sometimes ignoring him completely for days at a time, only to come to him after some dick head broke his heart expecting a shoulder to cry on.

He wouldn't have a problem with it if it wasn't just a one way street. Itachi had his own problems too. Shall I mention the tape again? It seemed like, a lot of the time, Deidara wasn't there for him like a real friend would be. He had gotten used to it over the years, but after what Sasuke had said about all his friends ditching him. It wasn't news to him, but the fact that over the past few weeks Sasuke has been reading him like a book, and it seriously pissed him off!

Another paper ball came flying over to his desk again. He rolled his eyes and opened it.

'Wats up bitch? R U mad at me?'

The bell rang before he got the chance to flick that one on the floor with the other. "Hey, Itachi." He heard the blonde behind him, but pushed through the crowd to get out the door. He wanted to completely ignore Deidara, give him a taste of his own medicine.

He got to his locker and saw out of the corner of his eye his friend charging down the hall towards him. "Hey. What's up with you?" He asked standing with his arms crossed next to the raven. Itachi didn't even look at him. He slammed his locker shut and started walking away, until he was pulled back by his arm. "Hey!" The blonde yelled.

Itachi yanked his arm out of his grasp and glared at him. "What?" He snapped. A frown made its way onto his face. "What the hell are you so pissed off about?"

"Oh nothing. Not one damn thing is pissing me off." He said bitterly. He turned to walk away, but was stopped again. "Hey." The blonde had concern in his eyes. He knew Itachi only acted like that when there was something really wrong, like really, really wrong. "Talk to me."

"Why should I? Isn't it a bit too early for you to start caring again. I mean, you and Sasori haven't even had a fight yet."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You don't give a rat's ass about anyone until after whatever guy you're going out with fucks you and dumps you!"

Deidara's eyes widened at the accusation. "Itachi, what-"

"Just shut up! Ok! Just don't talk to me! Ever!" With his final word, he stormed off. Deidara stared in disbelief. What the hell did he do to deserve that? He turned around and headed towards the cafeteria. He needed to ask Sasuke what was up with Itachi.

He pushed through the doors and looked around the room until he found the young Uchiha. He charged over to Sasuke and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around from his friends and looked up at the older blonde. "What do you want?" He asked with food in his mouth. "What's wrong with your brother? He's all mad at me and shit."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to be seen with you in that shirt." Ino said with a smirk after making a gagging noise. "Shut up, fatty, this is your shirt anyway." He snapped quickly, making her superior smirk fall in seconds. He glared at her. Little bitch. (A/N: Yes, Deidara and Ino are brother and sister. That's not hard to believe... is it? Naah.)

He looked back down at Sasuke. "Well?"

"How the fuck should I know? You know that fucking whore has issues." The raven turned back around and continued eating. Deidara was already a bit irritated with not knowing why his best friend was so upset, this little brat in front him copping an attitude was just making it worse.

"Come here!" The blonde yelled as he grabbed the Uchiha by his hair and dragged him away from the table. "Ow! What the-" Sasuke struggled against Deidara's grip. Deidara let go when they were near the entrance of the cafeteria. "The fuck!" The raven yelled as he rubbed the back of his head and glared at Deidara. "Don't you dare look at me like that, Sasuke Uchiha!" Oh god. With that tone in his voice, Sasuke couldn't help but think of his mother when she found out that he was suspended from school in the fifth grade for calling his teacher a 'dumb bitch'.

He quickly closed his mouth and stared at the intimidating blonde with wide eyes. It always scared him how Deidara could go from a sweet hair flipping blonde to a high strung bitch, breathing Hell's fire. Deidara crossed his arms and smiled to himself as he realized him 'motherly' tone got to the boy. "Ok, tell me whats wrong with your brother."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't know, he's been acting all depressed and shit since Saturday."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Stop saying 'I don't know', you're starting to piss me off more."

"Ok. Fine. We got into a fight, kind of."

"What did you guys fight about?"

"Ugh," He really didn't want to have to explain all this shit to anyone. "I got pissed after he told Naruto that I knew Sai didn't really like him. I was extremely mad, so I told him the truth about how he has no real friends and that he's a pathetic human being." Sasuke sucked in his bottom lip slightly while he tried to read Deidara's expression.

The blonde's brows came closer and closer as the anger become more obvious. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Sasuke?" He spat. "Why the hell would you tell him something like that. You know he takes that kind of stuff seriously."

"I know. That's why I said it. He even proved my point when I saw his little tape that he's been hiding."

Deidara's eyes widened. 'No, it can't be...' "What tape?" He asked. Sasuke scoffed looking away from him. "This fucking... porno, pretty much. He's on it! He's like getting fucked by random fuckers. I mean, come on, if that doesn't scream pathetic, nasty, and slu-"

"Shut your mouth, Sasuke!" Deidara suddenly screamed making Sasuke jump. "How can you so easily accuse your own brother of being a slut over something like that? Did you even ask what really happened?"

"No, but, I don-"

"Exactly. You don't even know what happened to him! Do you have any idea what that tape really is? God! You are such a self centered little fuck!"

Sasuke stood, eyes still wide in shock, as Deidara stomped away. What the fuck was that about? He took in a breath to relax himself and went back to the table.

"What did he want? He looked pretty mad." Ino asked with a chuckle. "Something about my brother." Naruto turned to look at the raven. "What about him?" Sasuke shrugged. "Apparently he's being all pissy with Deidara or something." He waved his hands signaling that he wished to end the conversation. Sakura smiled as she thought of a new topic. "Oh my god, oh my god. Naruto!" The blonde jumped. "I found the greatest little baby store in the mall, we need to go shopping there today! What do you say? Come on it'd be real fun!"

"A baby store?" Sasuke questioned. "He's not even in his second trimester yet and you want to take him shopping?" The girl cocked an eyebrow with a glare. "Shut up. I just thought it'd be fun to at least look around, you know."

Naruto laughed. "I'm with Sasuke. It's way to early for picking out all the stuff. That's something I don't want to deal with." Sakura grunted in defeat. "Fine." Ino smiled. "Well, then how about we do some real shopping. We should all get party clothes."

"You have a party planned?" Sasuke asked. She shook her head. "Not me. Deidara's boy toy. He's hosting a party over at Akatsuki. Dei said we could go if we get our own ride." At that moment both girls looked up at Naruto and Sasuke with small pouts in their expressions. "What?" They said in unison. "Guys," Sakura started. "You are the ones with the cars. So who's it gonna be?"

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other, then looked back at the girls. Naruto sighed. "Sasuke will do it." He said and started to eat again. "What makes you think I want to drive to Akatsuki?" He asked his blonde friend. "Nothing makes me think you want to, the fact that my car is a piece of shit that might break down again says you have to."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded. "Alright. When is it?" He looked back to Ino. "Saturday. Doors open at nine, close when everyone is passed out." She smirked. "Which is why today is the perfect day to go shopping for party clothes. Ok?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

000000

**Monday: 3:02p.m. - School **

Deidara strolled through the hall glancing back and forth at all the people that surrounded him. He hadn't seen Itachi since his little outburst this morning. He frowned at the memory of the look in his best friend's eyes. A mixture between misery and self hatred. 'That tape? I had no idea he still had it.' The blonde thought. He remembered the look on Itachi's face when he had first received that tape in the mail. At first he had no idea what it was until he put it into the VCR. His emotional strength broke into a million pieces that day.

He had no idea that the guys who did that to him were filming the whole thing. He remembered how paranoid Itachi had become. He was always wondering if there were more copies of the tape out there being watched by thousands of different perverts doing God knows what in his presence. He didn't go to school for almost a week after that. He told his parents he had the flu, but really, he took a liking to his father's vodka that was hidden in the basement. He claimed it was the only thing that made him feel better. Deidara and Gaara had to literally peel him off his bedroom floor and convince him that nothing bad would happen.

After hours of best friend therapy Itachi cracked a smile. He said he would try to forget about it. Pretend it never happened. That probably wasn't the best thing to do, but hey, they were only twelve years old, they didn't really know how to handle something like that. Itachi had made the two swear to never tell anyone. Especially Sasuke. More than anything, Itachi did not want his little brother knowing about this. He wanted to set an example for his little brother since the younger Uchiha had always looked up to him, teach him to be strong, and to stand up for himself. If Sasuke were to find out about such a horrible thing, he would surely die right then and there, because at that moment he would know that he had truly failed Sasuke.

Deidara shuttered. He didn't even want to think about what Itachi could be doing right now. He wasn't too sure if he was hiding somewhere in school, if he had went home, or if he was even in Konoha anymore. He couldn't muster the thought that Itachi would take it too far and... Either way, Deidara was worried.

He stopped when he saw Gaara heading in his direction, of course wearing his 'I was born in Hell' look. "Hey." He stopped the redhead. Gaara looked down at him with a glare. He didn't care much for Deidara anymore either. "What?" He hissed. "Have you seen Itachi?" Gaara rolled his eyes. "Pft, he's invisible to me, remember?"

"Gaara, seriously." The red head noticed the pure worry in the blonde's eyes. "What happened?" He asked.

"Sasuke found out about the tape." Gaara's eyes widened. "You mean THE tape?" The blonde nodded. "Yeah, and Sasuke wasn't to nice about it. This morning Itachi wasn't acting like himself, he was really upset and I haven't seen him since fourth period and you know how he gets when things get bad." Deidara's eyes began to tear. "Gaara, I know you're still mad at him, but please, I need you to help me with this before he goes off the deep end."

Gaara stood there for a second as he watched a tear fall from his former friend's eye. "Alright, let's go."

000000

**Monday: 3:43p.m. - The Mall**

"Ok, do I look easy?" Ino asked as she posed in front of her friends in a very short black, strapless dress with a pair of hot pink stilettos over thigh high black and white stockings. A lot of men who were in the store took a good look as well. "You look like a high end prostitute... so yeah, very easy." Sakura stated. Ino smacked her lips together playfully and turned around to go back into the dressing room. "Ha ha, great! I'm getting it."

Next up, Sakura. She stepped out in tight light blue tortured jeans with shreds up both thighs. On top she wore a white vest top that showed off her flat stomach and her green gem belly button ring. "Ok, I like this, guys." She stated as she turned all about in the mirror. "But, I don't know if I should get a pair of shoes with it, or just wear my sneakers with it." She looked at them waiting for an answer. Naruto perked up looking over the outfit once more. "I would go with your sneakers." He smiled. Ino nodded in agreement. "Sasuke, what do you think?" The blonde girl asked. He looked at the pink haired girl for a second, then shrugged. "Sneakers?" He answered, not too sure of what he was actually answering.

"Sasuke! Your turn!" Naruto shouted and pushed the raven into the booth then tossed him the clothes that he had picked for himself. For a only a few moments they waited for him to change. He stepped out and their faces fell. "That's it?" They asked together staring at Sasuke's chosen outfit. He wore black skinny jeans and a black graphic tee with yellow designing. He nodded. "I liked it. I thought it was me, you know." He said, looking down at the outfit. Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, you are such a freaky little emo boy."

They laughed together, then turned to said blonde. "Ok, what did you pick out?" Sasuke asked while turning back into the dressing room. He shook his head. "Nothing. I have party clothes from a few months ago that I haven't had the chance to wear yet."

"Um, Naruto..." Ino bit her lip. "Don't you want to at least try something on... just to make sure..." She really didn't want to say what she was thinking, knowing how sensitive Naruto got when his weight was brought up. She couldn't really see, because he had started wearing baggy shirts, if his belly was getting bigger, but she assumed it must have. Naruto crossed his arms and glared at her. "Make sure what? That I'm not too fat to fit in my regular clothes? Huh, is that what you're trying to say, is it, Ino?" He practically screamed. Both girls' eyes widened. "No, no. That's not what she meant." Sakura laughed nervously. "She... She just meant that we wanted to see you in something, you know, just for fun." The blonde girl nodded. "Yeah."

Naruto glared at them and huffed with a pout. "Whatever."

After paying for their new party clothes, the walked through the mall for a while until Sakura screamed. "Oooh! There it is, Naruto!" She pointed to a store that was decked out in baby blues and puffy pinks. "What a coincidence. Well, since we're here we should check it out!" She said with a smile and dragged Naruto in, leaving Sasuke and Ino to trail behind with annoyed expressions.

Naruto made a disgusted face when his nose was met with an insanely strong scent of baby powders. He stared at all the bright colors and the cute little stuffed animals that were set up on a display stand close to the entrance. A small smile made its way onto his face and he followed Sakura to one of the stands. "See how cute?" She held up a little teddy bear with with a pink ribbon on its ear. He laughed and took it from her. He held it gently and rubbed his thumb across its soft face.

"Oh, hello there!" The four teens jumped and turned to face a woman with long dark brown hair and a huge smile. "I'm Shizuka! Can I help you find anything?" Ino smiled and shook her head. "No thanks. We're just looking around for my friend here." She gestured to Naruto who smiled back at her. "Oh, are you expecting?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

"Have you thought about a baby shower?"

"Baby shower?" Naruto questioned. That hadn't even crossed his mind before. "I-I haven't really thought about it."

"Hey!" Ino stepped in. "We should give him one." She said to Sakura. Her face lit up at the idea. "Yeah, that's a great idea." Naruto smiled at them. "Well," The woman, Shizuka, said. "If it's settled, we have a special discount for mothers having a baby shower from our store." She smiled and looked at Ino and Sakura. "If you two are throwing the party, come with me, we have some things for you to look at." She led the two away.

Sasuke watched them walk off, then looked down at Naruto who was still smiling. "A baby shower? For real?" He asked with a smirk. Naruto gave him a look and walked away. "Don't act like you don't like it, Sasuke."

Naruto walked around one of the shelves and found a whole isle of books. He looked at the selection that ranged from 'Your First Month' to 'Potty Training: Good or Traumatizing?' (A/N: That's not a real book, It's actually the title of a report that my uncle did for his child development class, lol).

"Kayobi, look at this." He heard a someone squeal playfully. He looked down to the other end of the isle and saw two men, one very obviously pregnant. They were looking at the books together and smiling and laughing. Naruto frowned. He wished he could be like them. He looked away for a second only to be pulled back by another squeal from the shorter man. "She's kicking." He smiled. The taller man placed his hands on the others swollen stomach. "Wow... she's strong." They chuckled together, then shared a quick peck on the lips. Naruto wondered why he and Sai couldn't have been like that?

He assumed that their situation was a lot different from his own. The couple at the other end probably knew each other way before they had started thinking about having kids. It was obvious that they loved each other. (Naruto noticed the wedding rings) They were older too. Maybe in their late twenties. They were in a good place in their life. Naruto envied them. He wanted to be just like them, so happy and ready for their baby, knowing that everything would be alright because they have somebody who truly loves them.

Sasuke had been talking to Naruto for a few seconds before he noticed that he wasn't listening. He looked over to see what it was that was distracting the blonde. He saw the two guys at the end of isle. 'Oh...' he thought. He could tell by the wanting look on Naruto's face what he was thinking. He frowned slightly in to himself. 'If it was my baby... I would give him that.'

He tapped him on the shoulder. The blonde turned around, eyes glistening as he was almost on the verge of tears. "What?" He whispered slightly looking back to the books. "Are you Ok?" Sasuke asked leaning against the shelf. He didn't like seeing Naruto like this. He was his best friend, it hurt him deeply to see the hurt that was slowly seeping out of him. Knowing that Naruto was a master at disguising his emotions, he could only imagine what was really going on in his head.

"I'm fine." He said putting on another huge grin and picked up a book to pretend like he was reading it. Sasuke leaned in a little closer. "It's going to be alright, Naruto." The blonde shuttered at the statement. It was what he wanted to hear, but if only it was Sai who was saying it.

"It's all set!" They both turned around to see Ino and Sakura bouncing up to them with a couple of manilla folders in their hands. "What's all that?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked down at the folders. "Oh, they gave us some party planning stuff and decoration ideas... Oh, and look at this." She pulled a small square paper out of one of the folders. It had little cut outs of teddy bears on the corners and baby bottles and diapers. "These are the invitations they gave us, too. Aren't they just the cutest things. And they gave us a list of things that you can register for in the store so everyone we invite can by you baby things!"

Naruto gigled. "Thanks you guys."

Ino smiled and handed him a small yellow bag that she had settled on her wrist. "That lady gave this to us for you. We told this is your first baby. All first time mothers get one." Naruto took the bag and opened it up. He pulled out a little bear. It was the same one that he and Sakura been looking at when they first got there.

He held the little bear and smiled.

000000

**MEANWHILE...**

Deidara and Gaara had already been to the Uchiha home after they saw that Itachi's car wasn't in the school parking lot. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. No one was. They were driving around all over Konoha, checking every single place where he could be. He wasn't at the bar, he wasn't at the coffee shop, he wasn't at any of his favorite resturants, for god's sakes, he wasn't anywhere!

"God damn it!" Gaara slammed his hands on the steering wheel. "Where the fuck is he?" Deidara remained silent as he continued to scan the area hoping to see a trace of his lost friend. He was scared. His body shook terribly as he thought through all the possibilities of what Itachi could be doing right now. He could be sitting somewhere having a glass of lemonade laughing about the day's events, or he could be laying in a ditch bleeding out after slitting his wrists.

Gaara was purely pissed. He absolutely hated Itachi for what he had done, but the fact that he knew how Itachi felt about Sasuke knowing about the tape... He didn't want to think of what that idiot would do.

000000

**Monday, December, 6: 3:28p.m. - Nested Park**

Itachi sat on a bench under a large oak tree. He stared at the snow that covered the ground and pushed it around with his feet. He sniffled as his nose began to run again. He had been sitting there in the cold for almost two hours. After his encounter with he had went home, but after he realized his parents would be home from work, he left. He walked down the street, not really paying attention to anything around him. Eventually, he ended up here, in good old Nested Park.

He looked up. The park was empty. Way too cold for children to be out playing right now. It was dead silent. He hated it. He always hated the silence. It made him feel so alone and somewhat claustrophobic. He looked back down at the ground again and sighed. What was he doing here? What was the point of leaving school and coming here?

He hated this feeling. It was a feeling that he had had only one other time in his life. The day he had gotten the tape in the mail. His stomach tightened for a moment at the memory. But, of course, that day wasn't not as bad as when it actually happened. It was so fresh in his head, like it was just last week that it happened. The scars were still on his wrists from when they had tied his wrists. He was sure they would be there forever.

What had he done in his twelve years of life to deserve that? How could he have been so trusting. He trusted Kisame and he went and let something like that happen to Itachi. It was partly his fault. He was willing to great lengths to make Gaara jealous. He would do whatever Kisame told him to do just to make Gaara upset. He just didn't think it would go that far.

Kisame had invited him to a high school party. Itachi thought it was the coolest thing in the world, not to mention, it was another way to get under Gaara's skin. But, things changed when he got there. Kisame ditched him. He was all alone with a bunch of older kids he didn't know.

Three guys had come up to him and asked if he was ok. He just said that he had lost his friend. The smirks on their faces should have given their intentions away, but Itachi wasn't the smartest boy around at the time.  
They guided him up the stairs telling him that they knew exactly where Kisame was. Before the raven could blink the three had him in a room with the door locked. The rest ensued.

He was found by Kisame a few hours later. His body ached and it was still hard to breath. He cried onto his 'friend' only to receive a pat on the back along with 'why didn't you stop them?'.

As he limped back home (Kisame didn't feel the need to make sure he got home safe) he asked himself the same question over and over. Why didn't he try to stop them? It's not like they were holding a knife to his throat the whole time. He went along with it, hesitating every so often. He didn't even scream for help.

The day after that Deidara and Gaara came over for their regular movie night. He told them what happened when they noticed the deep red rope burns on his wrists.

Almost a week later, his mother brought him a package that was left at the front door for him. He opened it and pulled out a plain black video tape like any other. There was a label on the front with a red heart sticker right in the center. He was going to get rid of it right then and there, seeing as how he didn't even know who it was from, but something urged him to do it.

He watched it the whole way through. From the time he and the other guys entered the room, to him laying there alone unable to move. Every second until the screen went blank. His throat was tight and he could feel the hot tears just flood over his sockets. His body shook violently for a good hour. His mind was dead.

The next thing he knew he was throwing up over his bed after getting way too drunk from the Vodka he had stolen from the basement. He told his mother that he had the flu and every day after that it was the same story. After another week, his real friends showed up. Deidara and Gaara sat there with him for quite a while before he even said anything.

He showed them the tape. After only a second of it, Gaara ripped it out of the VCR and threw it across the room. "You need to put their asses in jail for what the did to you!" He had screamed. The raven only shook his head no, he had it set in his head that it was his own fault. Both Deidara and Gaara were furious, but the only one to stay was the blonde.

After asking that neither of them tell anybody of the incident the redhead stormed out. They barely talked after that, and eventually stopped talking all together, settling it with Gaara hates Itachi. He never had the chance to tell Gaara how he really felt. He just played childish games hoping that the red head would fall into his trap of jealousy and love him forever. He failed.

And that was that. His world was broken beneath his feet. On the outside he kept it together, smiling when necessary and holding strong for the sake of his brother. He cared very much of how Sasuke saw him. He knew the younger boy looked to him for how to act in situations. He didn't want him to know of this.

Well, he does now.

That paranoid, claustrophobic feeling came back around quickly as he bounced out from his thoughts. He looked up again. Still, the park remained empty. His breathing became hitched in his throat and he wondered if Sasuke would tell anyone. Their parents? What would he do then?

It shouldn't hurt this much.

This kind of stuff happens to people everyday, sometimes, over and over again. It only happened once. What gave him the right to sulk about it?

000000

Gaara stared out at his surroundings as he continued to drive, turning on random streets hoping for a sign of the raven they were looking for. "G-Gaara, look!" Deidara shouted, nearly causing the redhead to veer off the road. He slowed down a little and looked to his left where the blonde was pointing.

Itachi! He quickly pulled over into the park and got out along with Deidara and ran frantically across the field to the raven. "Itachi!" Deidara yelled. Itachi looked up with an expression that was unreadable. Deidara wrapped his arms around Itachi and nearly started crying tears of joy. "Oh my god, I was so worried." He smiled when he pulled away and looked into his eyes. "A-are you ok?" Itachi didn't answer. His face remained blank.

"He knows about the tape."

It came out in a whisper. Deidara and Gaara traded concerned looks. That's when the raven noticed. "W-what are you doing here?" He asked looking directly at the redhead. Gaara stared down at him. His hands shook slightly. "Where the hell have you been?" He yelled. Itachi looked down. "I-I'm sorry." He trembled. "I just needed to get away for a while. I was a little upset."

"Well, come on... We're taking you home." Deidara said grabbing Itachi's freezing cold hand and pulled him up off the bench. "No, wait a minute." Gaara stopped him. "I'm not done talking to you." He glared at Itachi. "How can you just run off like that? Huh? You had both of us scared out of our minds. We thought you were-"

"Why does it matter to you?" Itachi screamed, fresh tears running down his already stained cheeks. "I already know you don't care about me anymore! What makes this any different? Why'd you even come if you were just gonna- mn!"

Gaara crashed his lips down onto Itachi's. It was rough and awkward for a second, but soon enough they both relaxed. "Oh shit..." Deidara mumbled.

Gaara pulled away, wide eyed at his own actions. "I- um..." He muttered. "I..." He turned quickly and walked back to his car. "Oh my god..." Itachi blushed touching his moist lips.

The blonde turned to Gaara. "Hey! Where are you going?" Deidara shouted as the red head drove off. "You're my ride home, asshole!"

**Ahhhh... OMG! This chapter satisfies me. Sorry about the ending though... How about U? What do you think?**

**If you couldn't tell, Itachi is getting his well deserved spot light.**

**And would you look at that, Gaara kissed him! Awwww. Hmmm, I wonder how that's gonna turn out...?**

**OH! And yes, Naru is getting a baby shower! How cute is that? O.O**

**How could I forget Sasuke? He's slowly breaking down... well, at least he told his mommy the truth... as if that really matters.**

**The next chapter Sai will make his last appearance for a while... so yes... brace yourself.**

*******IMPORTANT: **

**Before I even started uploading, I had this story set up to about chapter 16... I'm running out of material!**

**I have a good idea of whats going to happen way later and everything, but I need some ideas...**

**So! If you have any ideas for this story, all are acceptable! If I do like your idea, you, of course will get credit for it and everything. So, yeah... thanks!**

**-KJ 3**


	15. The Truth

_**OMG! I have to put warnings on here now, because some people are pussy baby ants in the dirt of life...**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**Yaoi (boys liking boys)**_

_**Mpreg (boys getting pregnant)**_

_**Bad word usage ('F bombs' are used quite often)**_

_**Jeez.**_

_**If you don't like any of that mentioned, then, for realz, don't read any further.**_

_**Cause&Effect**_

_Chapter 15:_

The Truth

**Friday, December 10: 4:21p.m. - Somewhere In Konoha**

Naruto walked slowly down the sidewalk with a book bag in hand. He was on his way to meet Sai at his house. He knew it was a crazy idea, but he figured it would be a good thing, considering that Sai would be leaving after today. His reason for going through all the trouble to get Sai to invite him over was simple. He was going to make him change his mind.

He was going to say and do whatever he had to do to make Sai stay, or at least give a shit about their baby.

Yeah, ok, he had already made a huge deal about people thinking he couldn't do it on his own, and now it would just seem hypocritical. But that's not the case. It's not that he just all of the sudden decided that he cant do it alone anymore, it's just that he doesn't WANT to do it alone.

Those two men from the baby store. The ones who were laughing together and smiling and were so obviously in love with each other. They made him feel so bad about being alone with out a partner to help parent this child. Sai was the one who was supposed to be there. He was his only option. I mean, come on, who else could do it?

He finally got to Sai's house. It was a decent size house, blending in with the white snow that surrounded it. He walked up the small path and up to short steps to the door. He knocked a few times before he was met with a cold glare. "You actually came?" Sai spat. Naruto forced a small smile and nodded. "Well, yeah, I really wanted to talk to you before you left."

"And you couldn't do it at school?"

"I thought it would be better to discuss it privately, since our last 'talk' at school ended with you calling me a whore and me slapping you in the face... in case you forgot." Sai continued to glare but opened the door more so Naruto could enter.

The blonde stepped in noting the walls were lined with boxes that lined the living room walls ready to be loaded onto the moving truck.

"So..." Sai said plopping down onto the couch. "What the hell did you want to talk about?" Naruto bit his lip. Was this really something he wanted to do? He opened his backpack up and pulled out an envelope. "Here." He handed it to Sai. The raven looked at the envelope and rolled his eyes. "I don't play games, Naruto. What's in there?"

The blonde didn't speak, forcing Sai to snatch the yellow envelope from him. He opened it and pulled out and his eyes grew. Naruto winced at the expression, but calmed when he saw a small smile. Sai chuckled. "Is this the baby?"

Naruto smiled at the the black and white sonogram pictures. "Yeah." Oh, yes that was his plan. He knew the theory that mothers become mothers when they find out they're pregnant, and fathers become fathers when they actually see they're baby. He was hoping that the sonogram pictures would speed the transformation along a little more.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sai spat tossing the pictures on the ground. "What's the point of showing me this shit?" He stood up quickly, intentionally stepping on the pictures. Naruto's heart broke. He dropped to his knees in a flash and tried to get the pictures out from under his feet. He felt his eyes twitch from approaching tears when Sai slid his foot back and they both tore right in half.

He lifted the half picture to his face and stared at the broken image. To some it wouldn't be a big deal, you know, it's just a picture, there's plenty more where that came from. Not this. These were Naruto's very first pictures of his baby. A stage in his child's life that he wanted to cherish.

The hurt blonde cried out as Sai lifted him up by his hair. He tried to pull away, but only ended up causing more pain. He stared up at Sai. "L-let me go, S-Sai." He sobbed. He only tightened his grip. He 'humphed' at the pathetic sight in front of him and let go of the blonde locks. "You disgust me." He said kicking the other halves of the pictures to Naruto, which the blonde immediately picked up. "What are you trying to do, Naruto?"

"I don't know anymore." He sniffled.

"Then get the fuck out." Sai said coldly gesturing to the door. Naruto's head shot up. He didn't want this to end so fast. "W-wait... at least tell me... why don't you want to be there for this baby." He placed his hand on his stomach, in a way to protect the fetus's barely developed ears from hearing what Sai might say. "I already told you. I'm not screwing my life up for you or some baby that I really don't care about."

"I... I'm sorry. I just thought that I could... change your mind."

"Well, you can't. How many times do I have to tell you. I am NOT messing my life up for YOU! You are nothing more than a nameless whore on the street. That's it!"

"I'm carrying your baby! Why cant you just be a father?"

"I'm seventeen years old! It's not fair for a seventeen year old to be a father!"

"Yeah, and I'm sixteen! I have to carry this baby, I have to be a mother no matter what, but you... you can just walk away without looking back. THAT'S not fair."

"It seems pretty good to me."

Naruto couldn't even look at him. The tone in his voice, the look in his eyes, it was too much. He felt stupid for even wanting to come here. What was the point of all this? He should have known Sai would respond like this. It was so unreal. The Sai he knew, well at least thought he knew, would never have been like this.

He used to be the sweetest guy, a guy he was set on marrying. What happened to him?

"Why can't this just work out?" Naruto said, mostly to himself. The raven scoffed. "I really don't know, Naruto." He placed both hands on the blonde's cheeks, forcing him to look him directly in the eye. "We could of really had something if you just got an abortion when you first found out."

000000

**Friday: 6:11p.m. - Uchiha Home**

Naruto sobbed and sobbed into Sasuke's pillow as the raven paced back and forth over the bed. He had listened to the whole story of his best friend going to the father of his baby and being emotionally beaten. Even at the mention of Sai's name he was pissed, but when he heard that Sai had pulled Naruto's hair he was prepared to kill.

"What did you say after that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sniffled moving his head out of the pillow. "I told him I wouldn't keep his kid from him if he ever wanted to see him or her. Then I left."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "What? You're just gonna let him off that easy? You should have beaten him to the fucking floor. Are you stupid?" He bit his tongue when he saw Naruto's blue eyes look up at him from his bed with tears still flowing. "Yeah. Maybe I am." He stuffed his face back into the raven's pillow.

Sasuke frowned and flopped down next to his friend and poked his head. Naruto turned to look at him, and the raven smiled slightly. "Well, at least he's gone now. You wont have to see him everyday anymore." The blonde turned over onto his side so he was facing Sasuke completely. "Yeah... You were right about him. He really is a dick." They both smiled.

"Hey." Naruto said, face lighting up a little. "Gaara finally admitted that he and Itachi kissed."

"See. I told you." They laughed. Both of their brothers had come home Monday night wide eyed looking as red as tomatoes. Itachi spoke up about it right away, but Gaara was in denial until yesterday night. "So what about you and Itachi?" Naruto asked. "How'd that go?"

Itachi had asked Sasuke that same night to listen to what really happened to make that tape come into existence. Long story short, they both cried for a while and then had a ceremonial burning of the tape in the bathroom after their parents went to bed. "I think we're ok now."

"That's great." He smiled.

It was silent for a while as the two just laid there together. They both seemed comfortable enough, but Sasuke was definitely not. He really wanted to tell Naruto now. Sai was still making him feel like shit. He thought if Naruto just knew that there was a chance that he was carrying Sasuke's baby, then maybe he wouldn't want to be with Sai so bad.

"Tell me a story."

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and cocked an eyebrow at the request. "What?" Naruto chuckled at the raven's expression. "Tell me a story, it'll make me feel better."

"I am not telling you a story. That's for babies."

"Fine. Tell the baby a story." He rolled over onto his back and patted his stomach. "We're waiting." Naruto smiled. The raven rolled his eyes. "Ok, but it's just for the baby." He slid down the mattress so that he was right next to Naruto's belly. "Make it a nice one." The blonde added.

"Ok...Um..." He thought. "Ok. Once upon a time, there was a prince. His name was Dobe." Sasuke smirked. "One day, while walking through the forest he came across a little, smelly, ugly house. Being the dobe that he was, he went inside." He then gasped dramatically. "Then he heard a noise." Naruto giggled at the expression on Sasuke's face. He was really getting into it.

"The front door opens slowly and in walks this vanilla pudding, peter pan looking mother fucker-"

"Hey, language when talking to the baby." Naruto scolded.

"Oh, right sorry." He clears his throat. "And in walks this vanilla pudding, peter pan looking mother lover, named Sai... ban. Yes, Saiban. The evil little troll walked closer to the prince. The prince, for the first time ever, grew one brain cell, and pulled out a knife. He plunged the knife into Saiban's head. He thrashed about and cried out hysterically as his green, snotty blood spurted out all over. He then died a slow painful death and the prince lived happily ever after."

Sasuke smiled and looked up at Naruto, only to receive a glare. "What the hell was that? That was not a nice story at all. For god's sake, the kid isn't gonna want to come out. It'll be too scared, thinking there are trolls and shit out here... jeesh."

"I thought it was good. Really relaxed me."

"Whatever." The blonde yawned. "Can we go to sleep?" Sasuke looked over at the red numbers that shown from his alarm clock. "It's only seven."

"Yeah, but we need our rest. We have a party tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah. But I'll be awake at like four in the morning."

"Well, I can sleep for eighteen hours straight, so I'm good." The blonde stood up and walked to the restroom to change his clothes.

NARUTO'S DREAM

He could see himself. He was just sitting there with Sasuke, laughing, and having a good time like usual. There was only one difference. The Naruto sitting with Sasuke looked to be nine to ten months pregnant. He looked down at his own stomach. He felt a slight twitch run through his back when he saw that his own stomach was flat compared to the swollen stomach he was looking at.

"Ah!"

His head shot up at the other Naruto(2). (A/N: It gets kind of confusing here, so to make it easier, I shall number the Narutos.)

He(2) grabbed his stomach and winced. Sasuke looked horrified at the scene in front of him. "Sasuke, the baby is coming!" His(1) eyes widened when he heard this.

Before he could blink, his surroundings changed. He was alone. The wind was blowing heavily make him shudder in the cold. His head whipped around when he heard screams echo through the air. He followed the sound until he saw himself again, propped up against something in a hospital gown screaming his head off.

Tsunade popped out of nowhere and was saying comforting words to the blonde(2). Naruto(1) took note that Sai was there too, standing opposite of Sasuke. They were standing on either side of the blonde staring down, completely emotionless.

Tsunade pushed the gown up, exposing the huge belly. "You're doing great, Naruto." She smiled. "We'll be done with this real soon." She lifted a knife from the ground and dug it deep into his(2) stomach. Naruto(1) stiffened, unable to look away when he heard the screeching screams. She dragged the knife down, going straight through his belly button. She pulled the knife out only to replace it with both of her hands.

"Waah! Ahh!"

He(1) caught a breath when he heard the piercing cry of the baby when she pulled him out. "Oh, Naruto! It's a little boy!" She smiled handing the blood soaked newborn to Naruto(2). He smiled and looked up at the blonde(1). "Do you want to hold him?" Naruto(1) smiled and stepped closer. He knelt down and reached for the sleeping infant, but they all disappeared again. He looked around confused.

"Hello?" He squinted to see in the surrounding darkness. He looked back to where his clone used to be. He gasped and fell back staring at what was in front of him in horror.

A gravestone with the word 'Abomination' carved in. His sobs came faster when he saw the two tiny hand prints that had been pressed into it. "No..." He ran his hands over the little figures. "No!" He screamed and pounded his own hands into the dirt beneath him. "My baby..." He choked.

His sobs were uncontrollable. He jumped when he felt a presence behind him. He turned and stared at the bloody version of himself, this time they both had flat stomachs. He watched as the blonde walked closer to him and knelt down next to him. "I'm so sorry." Naruto(2) whispered, keeping his eyes on the stone.

Naruto(1) felt words forming in his mouth and couldn't help but sob them out. "How could you do this... to your own baby." The blonde(2) turned to face the other, tears staying just behind the water line.

"It's what you wanted."

Naruto's eyes shot open into the darkness of Sasuke's bedroom. He let his eyes adjust before he sat up and looked over the sleeping raven (A/N: Yes they sleep in the same bed.) at the alarm clock. 12:43a.m.

"God..." He whispered bringing his hands to his face. He couldn't shake the images from his mind. 'What I wanted?' he thought. He looked back over at Sasuke, he was still fast asleep. Naruto pulled the blanket back over himself and tried to fall back asleep.

000000

**Saturday, December 11: 8:32p.m. - Uchiha Home**

Naruto stomped back into Sasuke's bedroom looking rather aggravated. "I'm not going to the party." He huffed. Sasuke, who was laying on his bed, all ready to go, sighed. "Why, dobe?"

"Because I'm fat." Oh, Sasuke saw that coming. "You're not fat."

"Look at me!" The blonde shouted lifting his shirt to show his belly. It wasn't huge or anything, but it was a bit pudgier compared to how flat it used to be, it was slightly protruding over the sweat pants that he had on. "Well, you have to go." He sat up.

"Fine. What should I wear then?"

"Your party clothes, duh."

"What party clothes? These party clothes?" He through his dark grey skinny jeans at Sasuke. "Those damn things wont even button up over my fat ass." Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's over dramatic rant. "Just think Naruto, you'll be ten times bigger in a few months." Naruto glared. The raven sighed at the glare. "Borrow a pair of mine. I'm a few sizes up."

The blonde opened the closet and dug through the pile of clothes. Black skinny jeans, black skinny jeans, black skinny jeans with holes in the knees, and... black skinny jeans. "Great selection." He mumbled and pulled the pair with the hole in them and went to change.

He came back with a smile on his face. "Ha! They fit." He seemed victorious, but truth was that they were still a tight fit. "So when are we picking up Ino and Sakura?" He asked fixing up his hair in the mirror. Sasuke stood up and stood next to Naruto making sure he looked good too. "We can leave in a second, I just need my finishing touch.

The raven grabbed his black eyeliner pencil and dragged it over and under each eye. He then used his hands to rub and smear his eyes so he could achieve that 'I've been crying all night, but I can still fuck' look. Naruto looked at the raven and smirked. "That truly is your secret weapon, huh? I bet anyone would sleep with you when you look like that." Sasuke chuckled nervously as he thought back to the night when he got Naruto high. "Ha, yeah, you have no idea."

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Mom," Sasuke nudged the woman who was reading over whatever kind of business shit she had now. "We're leaving. I'll be back around one. Ok?" The woman nodded with a smile that grew when Naruto stepped around the corner. "Oh, Naruto, you look beautiful." She beamed.

She strode over to the blonde and pinched his cheeks hard. Ever since Naruto decided to tell her that he was pregnant, she couldn't help but attack his cuteness whenever he was around. "You are just the cutest thing I have ever seen." Naruto pulled away with a freaked out smile and nodded unsure and walked to the door. "Heh heh, yeah, bye bye."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his mother and began to walk away. "Hey." His mother stopped him. "Have you thought about telling him?" She asked. Sasuke kept his face empty, but dug his teeth into his cheek. "I'm gonna do it. I... I'm just not sure when." He muttered before he went to the car.

000000

**AT THE PARTY..**.

Sasuke stared at the crowd around him and took another drink of the rum he had gotten from one of the guys at the drink table. He had three already, so I'm sure you can guess what kind of state he was in at the moment. He had been standing here for at least an hour after the girls and Naruto decided to go find some guys. He hoped Naruto wouldn't get lucky. Hmm, jealous much?

He was so sick of Naruto getting hurt by people. He just knew that if he were to actually get some guy to sleep with him, the guy would just ditch him later on. His eyes focused slightly when he saw Naruto across the room. He was talking to some guy with orange red hair.

'I cant let him get hurt again. If I just tell him everything will be good for him." He smiled at his own drunken thought. He pushed himself off the wall and stumbled towards his friend. "Naruto!" He yelled when he reached his friend.

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke wobbling in front him. "Are you drunk?"

"Who's he?" Sasuke shouted pointing a finger at the red head. "I'm Kyuubi." The guy smirked holding his hand out to shake Sasuke's. The raven smacked the hand away. "Be gone you fiend!" He yelled trying his best to hold his dazed glare. "Sasuke, what the hell?"

"C-come with me. You shouldn't be around guysss anymore." The raven pulled the blonde away from Kyuubi. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, pulling out of his grip. "N-no. You need to come with... with me 'cuz I-I'm your fffriend... not him." He pointed across the crowd to the red head who was watching with concerned eyes. "He... He'shh gonna hurt you l-like Sai did."

"Sasuke, I'm just talking to him. He's not gonna hurt me."

"But you're gonna fuck him."

Naruto shook his head. "I told you I was thinking about having sex with someone, not the first person I-" Naruto stopped himself when he saw the uncomfortable look on Sasuke's face. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Y-yeah... well no. It dependshh..."

"Depends on what?"

Sasuke took a deep breath trying to steady himself. "Lllook, I need to tells shh-something. It's something that I should h-have t-told you a long time ago."

"What?"

Sasuke kept looked down at the ground for a second. He could feel the alchohal turn against him as he stomach churned and his mouth watered slightly. "You are... I..." Before he could finish he stumbled back and ran for the restroom holding his mouth. "Sasuke!" Naruto ran after him.

The blonde practically busted down the door to make sure his friends was ok. The raven was lurching into the bowl all the contents of his stomach. Naruto bent down and stroked his back. When he was finished gagging and dry heaving he sat up and wiped his mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

"Do you feel better now?" Sasuke looked up at the distorted blonde. "No. I need to tell you something." Sasuke's breathing became faster as his nerves took over. "I... um." He stopped, closing his eyes trying to calm himself down. "You're not gonna tell me you're pregnant are you?" Naruto laughed.

"No. You're the one who's pregnant... with my kid... maybe."

The blonde laughed. "Ha, what?" He smiled. "We never had sex. Sai is the father of my baby. You know that."

"No. We did have sex. At Itachi's party... back in October. Remember? We got really high and..."

"You said... you said we... didn't."

"I know what I said. I lied. I didn't want to mess up our friendship. I didn't want to upset you."

Naruto just stared wide eyed. "Y-you're just really drunk, y-you don't know what you're saying." He said trying to convince himself. He felt like he was in a dream. What Sasuke was saying... It couldn't be true. It would make sense though. He woke up naked in Sasuke's bed, but Sasuke said they didn't do anything. 'How could I be so stupid? It was so obvious. I...'

"I trusted you." Naruto said avoiding eye contact. Sasuke stared at the torn blonde. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to hurt you."

The air became thick and the silence grew, even the music from outside the bathroom was drown out by the contiuous thoughts going through both of their minds. But then, the silence was broken by Naruto's hand making contact with Sasuke's cheek.

"How the fuck do you think I feel now?" He screamed and left the bathroom leaving Sasuke to regret ever even thinking of telling Naruto the truth. He could have lived his whole life without telling him. But hey, like his mom said, everything should fall into place, right?

Naruto stormed through the crowd looking for Kyuubi. "Ahh!" He hunched over as the oh so familiar pain radiated through his abdomen. 'Damn,' he thought. 'I thought I finally gotten used to that.' He rubbed his stomach and continued to move through the crowd. "Naruto!" He heard someone yell his name. He turned around and saw the redhead walking to him.

"Hey, is your friend ok?" He asked. "Oh... um, yeah. He's fine. Just a little wigged out." He smiled.

"Well, hey, it's a party." The red head handed him an orange plastic cup with a smirk. "What's this?"

"A little rum and coke, you know, to get you in the party mood."

Naruto stared down at the dark liquid. He looked back up at Kyuubi with a sweet smile. "Um, actually, I'm already in a party mood." He sat the cup down and wrapped his arms around one of Kyuubi's. "How about we go to your room and... party?"

The blonde actually surprised himself. He didn't think he could sound so slutty. Kyuubi smirked in reply and lead the blonde through many halls and to his room. He slammed the blonde against the wall and began kissing and sucking hard on the blonde's neck. The light and rough touches made Naruto's breath hitch in silent moans.

"Ah!" He gasped when the even more intense pain returned to his stomach. The red head chuckled seductively in his ear. "You like that?" Naruto bit his lip and nodded. In response he continued with the nips and kisses and slid his hand up Naruto's shirt, stroking the soft skin. "Ahh! S-Stop!" The blonde pushed Kyuubi away and held his stomach, breathing heavily.

"Shit." He grunted. Kyuubi stepped closer. "Yo, what's up with you?"

Naruto screamed again, the pain intensifying. He fell to the floor as the shock wave caused him to lose his balance. "S-something is wrong."

"What?"

"Call 911. Ah! NOW!"

To Be Continued...

**Oh no... what's wrong with Naruto?**

**And The truth finally came out... maybe not in a peaceful manner, but it's out there now.**

**REMEMBER!**

**I'm in desperate need of ideas and little snippets of ideas... **

**So if you have any ideas for the story... all are acceptable. **

**And of course, if I do use an idea of yours then you will get credit for it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. What Was It Like?

_**WARNING!**_

_**Yaoi (boys liking boys)**_

_**Mpreg (boys getting pregnant)**_

_**Bad word usage ('F bombs' are used quite often)**_

_**Jeez.**_

_**If you don't like any of that mentioned, then, for realz, don't read any further.**_

_**Cause&Effect**_

_Chapter 16:_

A Day To Remember

**Saturday, December 11: 9:12p.m. – Konoha Hospital**

"Shit! It fucking hurts!" His screams were ignored as the the nurses and doctors were checking his heart rate while he was being pushed on a gurney down the hall of blinding light.

"Is he going into labor?"

"He can't be going into labor."

"Miscarriage?"

The blonde's heart dropped at the thought. He was in so much pain. He dug his nails into his palm as another shock went through his stomach and up his side. "Ahhh!" His screams could have broken the doctor's ear drums if he wasn't so used to these kinds of screams already.

Hot tears fell when he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a hand wrap around his own. He stared up at the raven that had broke any sense of foundation that he had had only a few minutes ago. The blonde resisted the urge to slap the hand away and squeezed it as hard as he could as the pain got worse.

"Did anyone call Tsunade?" A man yelled as they pulled him into a room. "I'm here!" The blonde woman pushed her way past the other nurses. "What happened to him?" She looked across the bed to Sasuke. "He started having pains and they just got worse and worse."

Tsunade looked down at the blonde in agony. "Naruto, tell me what hurts."

"My stomach!"

The woman lifted his shirt and laid her hand just below his belly button. "Tsunade. Is it a miscarriage?" Sasuke's voice cracked. She huffed and pressed down slightly causing Naruto to cry out and squeeze Sasuke's hand harder.

"No." She stepped back and walked out of the room for merely a second before returning with a syringe. She looked up at the poor boy and poked the needle into his thigh and slowly released the chemical into his body.

After a few minutes, Sasuke felt the blonde's body relax. His breathing became smoother as he drifted into sleep. "W-what's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked, still holding the blonde's hand. Tsunade wiped her forehead and sighed. "Something isn't working with his medicine. It seems the hormones aren't doing what they're supposed to."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I've seen this a lot in men." She sighed. "It means his uterus isn't adapting to the pregnancy. I'll need to put him on treatment."

"Well, what's gonna happen to the baby?

"If the treatment fails, I can only put it this way, some men just can't carry babies." With that, she walked out of the room, leaving the raven alone with the sleeping blonde. He released his hand and reached up to wipe the dry tears from his son kissed skin. "I'm sorry, Naruto." He whispered softly.

Sasuke stayed with the blonde while a few nurses assisted Tsunade in hooking IVs into Naruto. It freaked him out to see his friend in such a state. He assumed that he would be ok and everything, but still, he was scared for the baby. What if what Tsunade said was true? What if Naruto lost the baby? The raven wasn't completely sure if the life inside Naruto was half his, but it really didn't matter. From the beginning he knew that he would love that baby as if it was his own.

"Sasuke." He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the blonde woman above him. "I called Minato. Some of your friends are out in the waiting room. Maybe you should go talk to them for a while." He nodded and looked back at Naruto. He gave his hand a final squeeze and released it. He stood up, stumbling slightly. Duh, he's still drunk.

He followed Tsunade out to the waiting room where he first saw Ino, Sakura, Itachi, and Deidara. He walked over to where they were sitting and sat down in the row of seats across from them. "Fuck..." He mumbled. He was getting a headache.

"What the fuck happened to the blonde angel?" Deidara asked. Sasuke looked up at the four. They all looked like they would tear his head off if he didn't spit the information out. "Tsunade said it was his uterus. It's not working right."

"Is the baby ok?" Ino gasped, clutching onto Sakura's arm.

"She doesn't know right now."

"What do you mean she doesn't know? How could she not know?" Itachi chimed in.

"She just doesn't know right now, ok?" Sasuke didn't mean to yell. He was tired, nauseated, stressed, confused, and scared. Add all that to a possible miscarriage of his possible son or daughter and you have the urge to shout.

"Alright." Itachi sighed. It became quiet for a while, but was soon broken when Gaara and a frantic Minato entered the space. The older blonde spoke to Tsunade while Gaara listened behind his father.

"Is he alright?" The frantic father questioned. Tsunade placed a hand on the man's arm, hoping it would help calm him. "I started hormone intensive therapy treatments, which should help the growth process. I'm going to keep him over night and continue this until morning. Hopefully by then there will be some progress and then I will be able to send him home without worry for a while. I might start him on more potent hormone stimulants as well. It's a lot stronger than the pills that he has been taking."

"What about the baby? Was there any damage done?"

"I don't believe that there is at this point. I will do a full examination on him and the baby to check on that." She looked over at Gaara for a moment. "Would you mind going over with the others for just a moment. I need to talk to your father alone." The redhead nodded and headed over to the seats.

"Minato, in all honesty, I am very worried. This kind of thing only happens to men who... who just can't carry. It's hard to tell if a man can't carry or just is adapting slower. You see, the hormones I'll be giving him are basically forcing his body to adapt. By doing this, the baby will surely be fine, but it will do a lot of damage to Naruto."

"Is there any way at all to figure out what should be done?"

"Just monitoring the development and his physical symptoms or..."

"Or what?"

"If Naruto decides to, after seeing the results, of course, it is also another idea to terminate the pregnancy."

Minato breathed deeply. "I see." He looked over at the group of teens sitting in the plastic chairs, all equally confused and upset. "Did you explain any of this to any of them?"

"Sasuke had come in on the ambulance with Naruto. I had told him just what caused it also the result if the therapy doesn't work out." The blonde man nodded and the woman tried to smile slightly. "Why don't you and Gaara go on home. Naruto is in good hands, plus he wont be alone, I'm sure Sasuke will stick around. I'll give you a call tomorrow about Naruto."

"Thank you, Tsunade." He smiled and waved his hand at Gaara. "Come on, Gaara. We're going home." The red head got up, leaving the group that he had been ignoring for the past five minutes and followed his dad. "Bye, kids." Minato waved at them.

"Hey, guys." The blonde woman walked over and looked over the five remaining guests. "You can head on home. Naruto is gonna be fine. He should be home tomorrow." She smiled. They all, excluding Sasuke, stood up. "We brought your car." Ino handed the raven his keys. "Do you want one of us to drive you?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm gonna stay for a while. Will you tell mom and dad?" He looked at Itachi. "Yeah, no problem." As they began to walk out Sasuke grabbed Itachi's sleeve, holding him back. "I told him." The younger Uchiha said simply, obvious regret in his voice. Itachi stared down at his little brother. He wasn't sure if he should be happy that his brother finally told the truth or upset with the fact that Sasuke was upset.

He placed his free hand on Sasuke's head, ruffling his hair slightly. He didn't say anything, but Sasuke got the message. He let go of Itachi's sleeve and watched him leave through the door. He leaned over placing his face in his hands, making a mental note.

Don't fuck anything up anymore. Idiot.

**Sunday, December 12: 11:15a.m. - Konoha Hospital**

Naruto tried to roll over to shield his eyes from the sun, but was pulled back by a small pinch in his wrist. He opened his eyes and looked at the tubes and needles sticking out of his arm. What the hell? He looked up when he heard a slight snore come from the other side of the room.

Sasuke. It seems the raven was sleeping comfortably on a cheap looking love seat that sat under the window. Sudden memories of how he got in here struck him. 'My baby...' He looked down at his stomach that was now covered by a hospital gown. For a moment he wondered if the little life was still in there. He placed his both hands on his stomach, running over the small bulge, confirming that it was still there. "What happened, baby?" He whispered.

He looked up when he heard Sasuke move and grunt. His look slid into a glare. 'Oh, look at you, getting all comfortable while I'm here with problems! I could be dead, and you just lay there and go to sleep?'Naruto thought. 'You have to go and mess everything up all the time! I was just getting over everything with Sai, and now this. I guess it is partly my fault. I was the one who was stupid. I should have known we did. How does someone not know they had sex? I know I was high, but still.'

This was not going to be a comfortable conversation when the raven woke up.

No, maybe it wasn't true! Sasuke was completely drunk! He didn't know what he was saying... yeah right. This was just one thing he couldn't find a better explanation for.

'What happened that night? I have to remember something. We were in the shed and we smoked, then... um... Ugh! Damn it. I don't remember shit... just the next morning.'

**FLASHBACK**

**Sunday, October 3: 1:56 p.m. - Uchiha Home**

Naruto rolled over wincing when he felt a familiar pain in his back side. He shot up suddenly, recalling some of what happened last night. He looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He glanced over next to him and saw raven locks poking out from under the blankets. 'Oh my gosh! We didn't... Did we? No! I...' "Sasuke?" Just a twitch and a groan came from the slumbering Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Wake Up!" Naruto yelled causing the raven to shoot up, wide eyed. "Did we have sex?" Naruto blurted out. "Whoa what?" Sasuke put his face back in the pillow. "You heard me." Sasuke's eyes shot back open. 'Oh fuck... we did. I am such an idiot. Never trust pot head Naruto!' He thought to himself. He sat up and looked at Naruto who was on the verge of tears. 'I don't have to tell him... I mean nothing bad can happen... we used a condom... I think.'

"Please say no! I can't sleep with you! I can't sleep with anyone before I'm married." The tears fell. "You did it with Sai." Sasuke said.

"That's different. We are going to get married." The raven mentally rolled his eyes. "You have plans to marry some guy you've known for, what, two weeks?"

"I have true feelings for him and he has true feelings for me." Naruto laid his head in his hands. "And now it doesn't mean anything. I'm going to Hell!"

"No." Sasuke said, making Naruto look at him. "We didn't have sex."

"How can you say that? I'm naked in your bed with a sore butt." Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh at the last part. "You're naked because your dumb weed infused ass started stripping in front of everyone during the party. And your ass is sore because you... uh... fell down the stairs on the way up here."

**END FLASHBACK**

It made sense now. It was so obvious, there were holes all over that story! Lies, Sasuke was full of nothing but lies! He was supposed to be his best friend. That meant always being honest. How did this come about?

The blonde felt horrible. This was just not a good day. For once, he wished, that everything would just go back to the way it used to be. Maybe if that night never, ever happened, then maybe he wouldn't be here in a hospital, with sick baby (that's what he thought, since he hasn't talked to anyone about it yet) and a so called best friend who had lied about so many things. Well, only two things, but they were big, important things that people, let alone best friends, just didn't lie about!

He sighed to himself. How was he going to handle the situation when the raven woke up? Did he scream and holler? Cry? Beat the hell out of him? Ignore the whole thing? Talk about it? Hmph, they all seemed like rational solutions, but still...

In all honesty, Naruto just couldn't take it. Not another fight. Not another period of time where he just ignored Sasuke completely. Shit. Whatever, screw it. He didn't care anymore. Sasuke lied again, oh well. It's not like he killed anyone. He had his reasons. He could be trusted. The blonde sighed to himself. He did need Sasuke. He was the one who he really talk to about stuff. His only BEST friend.

He looked over again at the slumbering form. "I hate you so much right now." He whispered. "We had sex and you didn't have the decency to tell me. That could be considered rape, you know, seeing as how I was high as fuck..."

Why did it have to be like that. He was sure it would have been better than his first time with Sai. Sai was rough and quick. Sasuke seemed like the kind of guy to take control, but he would be gentle and loving with everything. Oh, how he wished he could remember what happened. Ugh, but it's so weird! He had sex with his best friend! Ick! They didn't really like each other like that. Or did they?

Hm, Naruto thought Sasuke was a cute guy, and he was nice once you got to know him, but he wasn't, like, in love with him. Sasuke, hm, isn't it obvious? He cares about Naruto in a way that... is... unique? The idiotic raven wouldn't say it was love, but he wouldn't say that it's just 'like' either. He's on a fine line between the two.

"Naruto?" The blonde bounced out of his thoughts and sat up to see Tsunade walking closer. "How are you feeling? Does your stomach still hurt?"

"No. I feel better. What happened? Is my baby ok?" She smiled. "Yes. I did a quick scan earlier while you were asleep, everything looks fine now. I think it was just a little mess up with the pills. Have you been taking them everyday before you eat?"

"W-well, I didn't take them before I ate most days, and I didn't take them at all on Friday."

"Why is that?" She asked as she checked the tubes.

"I just didn't, or I forgot to, I don't remember." Truth was, he didn't want to take the pills since he was going to Sai's that day and didn't feel like being in pain during the little meeting.

"Hm, yes, that probably what caused the imbalance."

"Sorry." The young blonde mumbled. Tsunade giggled. "Oh sweetie, don't be sorry, it's a mistake that all first timer make. Don't worry about it. Your baby is fine, you're fine, everything is fine." She smiled and looked over to where Sasuke was laying. "Hmph, he finally went to sleep? He was up past two watching you. Wanted to make sure you were ok. You got a good friend there."

"Yep, the best." Tsunade got the very small hint of sarcasm in his voice and eye balled him. "Is there a problem?" She asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment. Should she tell her? Maybe not now. Later. He could tell everyone later. Wait was that a good idea? He waited to tell people about the pregnancy, and Kiba went and told everyone about it... That couldn't happen again.

"Well, he-"

Knock. Knock.

The two jumped when the grinning figure. "Helllooo~" Naruto's face dropped and he mentally smacked himself for even thinking of this guy.

"Oh, hello." The woman smiled. "Are you a friend of Naruto's?"

The brunette smirked. "Yeah, we're good friends." The older blonde smiled and stood straight from Naruto. "I'm gonna get your perscriptions set up, then I'll be back to get rid of all this." She walked past Kiba, smiling back as she closed the door behind her. Kiba walked closer to the bed and took a seat on the chair next to the bed. "So, blondie, how you feeling?" He tilted his head in over-dramatic curiosity.

"I'm fine, Kiba, what are you doing here?" He spat.

"Hey now, cool it. I thought you and I were ok now."

"What the fuck makes you think we're ok?"

"Didn't I already tell you before, you shouldn't use such language with a life growing inside you." Naruto rolled his eyes. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"Uh, hello! I've waited almost two weeks, and a certain someone hasn't asked out another certain someone out for me! Remember our deal?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get right on it."

"Look, Naruto Uzumaki! I have dirt on you and if you want it to remain on the ground you will ask him out for me today!"

Yep, there it is. Naruto was sure that Kiba had had some sort of spy at the party last night and now, somehow, knew about him and Sasuke; about what really happened. "I don't really care if you know about us! Who's gonna care?"

"I think everyone will care when they find out that you're whoring around looking for some guy to take care of you baby since Sai is gone."

"I am not whoring around! We're not like that, technically."

"Oh yeah, I saw you two go into his room at the party. Does Kyuubi even know you're pregnant? Or were you just gonna spring it on him when you're in the delivery room?"

"Huh?" Naruto practically screamed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Kyuubi at the party last night."

"Kyuubi?" Oh my god. How could he forget about Kyuubi. The guy he was actually gonna fuck just to get back at Sasuke... in a way. Isn't this great. Now, Kiba, the gossip King, thinks the blonde is whoring himself off to some Akatsuki snooty pants so he'll have someone there for the baby. Hah, isn't this a sight. Kiba, with false information. See, usually the brunette's gossip wasn't fabricated, it was usually the truth that was plucked from the deeply rooted communication system in the high school.

"There's nothing going on between me and that Kyuubi guy. I only talked to him for like five minutes."

"I see how you work. Five minutes of talking is all you need, then it's off to the races, huh? Wow, I guess you can't expect anything less from someone like you."

"Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, you know, you're only sixteen and you lost your virginity and got pregnant the same night. I get it. You want to live as much as you can, before you get tied down to a kid for the rest of your life. And I'm guessing Kyuubi was your first victim?"

"No! What the-"

"No? There's more? Oh, Naruto, you whore!" He giggled.

"I am not a whore! I'm not DOING anything with Kyuubi, or anyone else."

"Hm... you swear?"

"I swear." Kiba scratched his forehead and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "Well, then... W-what about Shino? Can you just be nice and ask him out for me."

"Why can't you, you chicken shit." The heard the groggy voice of Sasuke chime in. They both looked over. "Holy shit, I didn't know you were here." Kiba smiled, deciding to ignore the raven's 'chicken shit' comment. "How are you, Sasuke?"

"I'm fine, dick face." Sasuke stood up walking closer to the two. "If you want to go out with Shino, why can't you just ask him yourself?"

"I don't know. Have you ever talked to the guy? It's scary."

"If you can't even talk to him like a normal person, what makes you think you can be comfortable on a date?" Naruto questioned. "Now, ha, that was another thing I wanted to ask you about. I was thinking we could make it a double date."

"A double date?" The raven questioned. "Yeah, nothing fancy, I was thinking that we all could go to the pizza place." He nodded reasuringly. "You want us to be your double date?" Naruto nodded towards Sasuke. "Yeah, seeing as how you two don't really have boyfriends, you two would be good for the job."

"If you want to go on a double date, why didn't you ask Shikamaru?"

"Uh, hello! Shikamaru is straight! You can't do a double date with a gay couple and a straight couple. You can try it, but don't expect to have any fun." He smiled sweetly and leaned against the bed. "Come on guys, please? Please, please?"

"What do you think?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "Eh, sounds alright."

"Ok, there it's settled!" Kiba cheered. "Hm, when you ask him, set it up for this Saturday... and tell him how great I am... and how hot I am... ok?"

"Yeah. I'll ask him tomorrow." Kiba waved at the two and skipped out of the room. If Sasuke wasn't so hungover, he would have beaten the shit out of the brunette. Ok, now here it is. The moment of truth. Sasuke looked back over to Naruto. What was going to happen now? He didn't want to just break into the conversation, he had to ease into it...

"So, are you feeling any bett-"

"What was it like?"

The raven swallowed hard as he stared into blue eyes. "What what was like?" Naruto bit his lip and smiled lightly when he saw the uncomfortable look on his friends face.

"When we... had sex. I... I don't remember anything. I want to know what it was like." It didn't take long for Sasuke to find his answer.

"It was great... really."

**Ugh, really cheesy ending, but that's how I wanted it! ****Oh, yeah, they're going on a date! ...with Kiba and Shino...**

**Hmm, next chapter I'm gonna shine a light on what's going on with Gaara and Itachi, since I kind of left that up in the air.**

**And, I think I'm in the mood to do a little something with Konohamaru since he hasn't been around since, like, chapter 4, I think...**

**So yeah, be ready! ****;P**


	17. A Date To Remember

_**WARNING!**_

_**Yaoi (boys liking boys)**_

_**Mpreg (boys getting pregnant)**_

_**Bad word usage ('F bombs' are used quite often)**_

_**Jeez.**_

_**If you don't like any of that mentioned, then, for realz, don't read any further.**_

_**Cause&Effect**_

_Chapter 17:_

_A Date To Remember_

**Monday, December 13: 7:12a.m. - Uzumaki Home**

Minato smiled at his two sons as he walked into the kitchen where they were eating their breakfast. "Good morning, my beautiful children. I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh, joy." Gaara said through a mouth full of cereal. Naruto giggled slightly at the expression on his father's face.

"Kakashi has invited us to his place for Christmas!" He smiled.

The two teens froze in disbelief. "What?" Gaara spat. "You can't be serious."

"There is no way I'm going if she's there. Do you really think it will be a happy Christmas if we're put under the same roof as her?" Naruto chimed.

Minato rolled his eyes. "For one, yes I do think we could have a good Christmas, maybe a little uncomfortable and tense, but good. And for two, she's not even there right now."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto lifted his eyebrows. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. Kakashi said she's either living in her car or she went back to," He looked over at Gaara. "your father."

The redhead nearly spit his food out onto the table. His father? She wouldn't go back there. "Haha," He stared down at his bowl and continued to eat. "I doubt it."

"Well, I don't want to go." The younger blonde crossed his arms and stared at his father.

"Why? We just established that your mother wont be there."

"Because the whole family will be there and I don't want them to know I'm pregnant. Duh."

"Give it up, Princess." Gaara laughed. "Dad already told Kakashi, which means he probably told everyone else just so it wouldn't be awkward for you."

Naruto shook his head. "No, I don't want to go. I'll just wait to see Kakashi when he comes for his summer visits." Minato shrugged and turned around. "Don't be late for school." He muttered.

Naruto noticed the uncomfortable look on his face. "Gaara, do you think she really went back to your dad?"

"Probably not." He scoffed. "She hates him. Or did you forget that?"

"No. I didn't forget. She hates everybody."

"Not everyone." The redhead threw his bowl in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. Naruto was sure that this Christmas wasn't going to be one of the best.

**Monday, December 13: 1:25p.m. - High School (Naruto's 6th Period)**

Naruto picked up the small lead ball and placed it on the scale. He glanced at Shino as he wrote down the numbers that had shown up on the screen. "So," Naruto started in with a hope of good conversation that would just happen to lead into Kiba and his proposal for a double date. "Shino, how was your weekend?"

"Fine..." Wow, what a talker. Naruto smiled and put a hollow metal ball on the scale. "That's cool. Mine was... fine, too, I guess."

It became silent between the two, and the blonde decided that it would be best to just forget about asking him out for Kiba. If Kiba wanted him so bad, why doesn't he just get over his fear of being uncomfortable and just go for it!

Ugh, but then the cocky brunette would get all pissy and go around telling people that Naruto was fucking guys left and right, and he was just not in the mood for that. He bit his lip once. He never asked anyone out before.

"Do you know Kiba Inuzuka?" The blonde asked sweetly with a smile. Shino didn't take his eyes off the worksheet he was filling out. "He's the one who told everyone that you're pregnant, right?" Shino asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Then, yes, I know him.."

"Oh, well he really likes you."

The raven looked up through his glasses with a slight blush. "He likes me?" Naruto nodded with a large grin.

"Yeah, and he wanted me to ask you out for him."

"Like a date?"

"A double date, actually. See, he's, like, all freaked out about going on a date since it'll be like his first, so he asked me and Sasuke to accompany you guys."

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah... so what do you say? Will you go?"

"Sure."

**Saturday, December 18: 1:22p.m.**

Sasuke followed his bubbly blonde friend down the sidewalk. He was already pissed off about the fact that he was walking outside in the freezing cold and snow, and still couldn't figure out how he was talked into going with Naruto to babysit HIM.

"I hope you know, there is no way in hell you're getting anything for Christmas." Sasuke seethed. Naruto turned, still staying on path. "Oh, shut up. You should be excited." He paused and looked Sasuke in the eye with an all knowing smirk. "Come on, be honest." He whispered. "You actually really like him, don't you. That's why you didn't put up such a fight when I dragged you out of your house... Am I right?"

"Uh, no. That brat is fucking evil!" He moved passed the blonde and continued down the concrete path, ignoring all of Naruto's little comments about him wanting to be Konohamaru's best friend. Naruto took the lead again and smiled at the passing people. For Sasuke, it was annoying. Every person that Naruto smiled at expected Sasuke to smile too. Not his specialty. "Ok!" Naruto said. "Here's the plan for the day!" Sasuke's head dropped. "You have the day planned?"

"Oh, yeah." Naruto looked back and noticed his friends annoyed expression. "Sasuke! Don't look so... Sasuke-ish. It's Saturday. We're gonna have fun. First, we have to stay with Konohamaru until... I think Asuma said six. Then we're going with Kiba and Shino to that pizza place downtown." The raven's head shot up and caught up to the blonde. "Whoa, that's still happening?"

"Of course."

"I still don't see why we have to go. We're not the only gay couple in the fucking school."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at the raven with wide eyes. "Couple?"

"Oh, uh, no... not couple. Friends. Heh, you know." He chuckled nervously.

It had been awkward like this all week. They had both been wondering if it was ok to stay friends, or should they start being more. They both tried to keep going on like nothing ever happened. It wasn't that hard for our little blonde, seeing as how he didn't remember anything from that night. But Sasuke, just knowing that Naruto knew made him wonder what it would be like.

Of course, he was to much of a chicken shit to bring it up. Naruto tried to bring it up on a few occasions, making it a joke out of their date with Shino and Kiba. Laughing and calling it their first date, which was true.

The stubborn Uchiha didn't find it funny. It just made him nervous.

"Hey, are you going to get all dressed up for tonight?" The blonde asked with an innocent smile. The raven scoffed. "Why would I? We're just going to the pizza place."

"I know... but... it's like our first date." He chuckled. "We should treat it as a special occasion."

They both stared at each other for a moment as their faces flush with intense pinks. Sasuke hated when Naruto was like this. Making 'jokes' out of things that were serious. Hm... maybe Sasuke could 'play along'.

"Fine. I'll wear my most expensive jeans and my nicest shirt. Just to make it even more special, I'll pick you up and give you flowers and play sweet love songs on the way their while I mercilessly flirt with you... how's that?" Naruto's smile grew ten times. "Heh, yeah. Sounds good."

000000

**Saturday: 1:57p.m. - Asuma's apartment**

"Hey guys." The rough looking man greeted the two with a smile and welcomed them in. "Is it getting bad out there?" He asked hinting at the freshly fallen snow that sat on the two boys' heads and shoulders. "Not too bad yet." Sasuke stomped his shoes off on the welcome mat and removed his jacket. "It started to stick already, they have the plows going." Asuma sighed at the words. "Yeah, I heard on the news last night that we're getting a big snow storm later tonight." The man patted the two on the shoulder then made his way out the door. "I'll be back around six."

Naruto and Sasuke slung their coats and scarves over a chair in the kitchen and looked around. "Where the hell is he?" They both looked around, the silence made their skin crawl. "Booger!" Naruto yelled. They both waited for a response, but nothing was sounded. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hey brat!"

"Oh yeah," The blonde scoffed. "That will make him come out of hiding." Naruto made his way around into the hallway. "Come out, come out where ever you are." He chimed as he peaked into all the rooms.

Sasuke leaned against the couch and sighed. The little brat seemed to get more and more annoying all the time.

Suddenly, the raven was suffocated under a line of water directly into his face, causing him to fall over and hit the floor with a thud. The little boy giggled and continued pulling the trigger of his small blue water gun. "You little fucking shit!" Sasuke shot up, glaring fiercely at the frightened child. Konohamaru froze as he stared down at the wet raven. He turned and ran away, screaming. "You can't say bad words!"

Sasuke stood up wiping his face with his hands and trying to cough the water out of his lungs. "What the heck did you do to Konohamaru?" Naruto stormed out from the hallway and stared his friend down. "I didn't do anything to him!"

"He said you yelled at him." The blonde crossed his arms and glared at him. Sasuke scoffed and gestured to the fact that he was soaking wet. "Are you blind? Look what he did to me." He hissed.

"I didn't mean to!" Konohamaru yelled from behind Naruto's leg.

"See." Naruto pointed out. "You overreact to everything. He didn't mean to do it. He was just playing." The little boy snuggled into the blonde's legs and started crying. "I'm sorwy, Sasuke." The raven rolled his eyes at the show being put on for Naruto. The blonde bent down and picked Konohamaru up, settling him on his hip. The boy laid his head into the blonde's neck still crying.

'Brat.' Sasuke thought. 'Little faker. He did it on purpose.'

"It's OK." Naruto rubbed the boys back soothingly. "Sasuke's not mad at you. He's just upset because he never got enough hugs when he was little." Konohamaru sniffled and looked over at Sasuke only to receive a glare. Setting Konohamaru down, Naruto stared Sasuke down and stepped closer to him. "It's official." Naruto whispered. "You actually can make little kids cry. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with YOU?" The raven shot back. "Can you not see that he is faking it?" They both looked over to the little brunette. He was sitting on the floor by the couch, tears still running down his face, playing with two of his small stuffed animals. "Oh yeah, I'm so sure. Look, you need to stop doing stuff like that to him, he's three years old. He doesn't know that blasting you in the face with a water gun is bad. He just wanted to play with you."

"Play with me? Are you insane? That little brat never liked me. Why would he want to play with me?" Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he's gotten used to you after last time you babysat him." The blonde sighed. "Can you just try to be nice to him? Please, just this once?" Sasuke thought it over, then rolled his eyes as he strolled over to the couch and plopped down in a spot close to Konohamaru. The boy looked up at the raven with a blank expression. "I'm sorwy." He whimpered.

Sasuke sighed and looked over his shoulder at the blonde who was watching him intently. Even if Konohamaru was faking he didn't want Naruto to be pissed at him all the time. "It's fine. I guess being sprayed in the face is rather refreshing... especially in this freezing cold weather." Konohamaru stood up and rested against Sasuke's leg. "Do you want to be fwiends?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" The brunette smiled. "Because Nawuto wikes you awot. So I wike you too!" The raven was suspicious at the sudden change in the boy's attitude towards him, but either way...

"OK. Sure, fine." He rolled his eyes. "We can be friends."

A superior grin made its way onto the blonde's face as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and strolled over to the couch and sat on the opposite end of Sasuke. Konohamaru giggled and jumped over to Naruto. "Me and Sasuke are fwiends now." The blonde smiled and lifted the boy up and sat him on the couch. "That's great!"

The small brunette looked back at Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke. Did you know that Nawuto has a baby inside of him?" The raven smiled. "Yeah." The little boy placed his chubby little hand on Naruto's stomach and smiled. "Did you put another baby in your bewwy?" He asked. Naruto laughed. "No, there's still only one baby in there." The brunette stuck his bottom lip out a little more than usual and stared at the blonde's stomach. "But your bewwy wooks bigger." Naruto nodded. "That's because the baby is growing."

"Not to mention all that junk you've been eating." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Is the baby a boy or a girwl?" He asked sweetly. "I don't know yet." The little boy smiled. "I can find out." He settled his head on the soft surface of the blonde's stomach. Both teens stared in amusement. Suddenly, he shot up with a serious expression plastered on his face. "He said he's a boy." Sasuke laughed. "You talked to the baby?" The boy shook his head. "No, the baby talked to me."

"How does the baby get in there?" Big brown eyes stared up at Naruto and Sasuke with sincere curiosity. "Oh my god." Sasuke muttered dropping his head in a fit of laughter. Naruto reached over and smacked his friend on the shoulder. "Shut up." He smiled down at Konohamaru. "Well... um, didn't Asuma ever explain to you?" The little boy shook his head. "I asked, but he did not answer." The blonde looked over again at the raven who's body was shaking in stifled laughter. "Hmm, well maybe Sasuke should answer your question. I'm sure he knows more than me."

Sasuke froze. Konohamaru turned on the couch to face him. "Ok, well, um, sometimes there are times when... when it rains." The blonde shot him a questioning look.. "Rains?" Sasuke nodded with a smile. "Yes. When it rains, the little raindrops are actually babies."

"All of them?" Konohamaru asked. "Not all of them. Just the ones that fall when the sun shines." The brunette stared up in amazement. "The babies that live in the raindrops pick out who they want their mommies to be. Once they've made a decision, they fall on their mommies and settle in their bellies. Then they get bigger and bigger until they are ready to come out."

"Wow!" Konohamaru jumped around and smiled at Naruto. "Is that what happened?" Naruto smiled. "Yep. That's exactly what happened." The little boy shot them both a toothy grin, jumped off the couch and sat on the floor by his toys.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke. "That was so cute." He said with a laugh. Sasuke couldn't help the small blush that invaded his stoic expression. "Shut up."

**Saturday:7:20 p.m. - Uchiha House**

Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror. He looked alright. Instead of the sexy bed head hair style he liked to wear, he had it in a bit more of an order. He already had on his most expensive pair of jeans, but now comes the hard part... the shirt.

He knew the shirt would be more important than his pants, and he wanted to look really good for tonight. He walked over to his closet and stared at all the shirts. "Damn..." He muttered. He sighed, giving up on the search. He just wasn't the best at picking clothes under pressure.

"Mom!" He yelled as he stormed out of his room feeling annoyed with everything. He made his way down the hall to the spare bedroom that she and his father used at an office. "Mom, I need you to pick out a shirt for me."

The raven haired woman looked up through her reading glasses. "Why don't you ask your father. He's in the bedroom."

"Ugh, I don't want to ask him. He doesn't know how to pick out clothes."

"Honey, he's been picking out his own clothes for the past thirty years. I think he can help you out."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and marched down the hall even further to the master bedroom. He lifted his hand and knocked once. "Dad." He pushed the door open to see his father laying on the bed in his robe and socks watching tv. "What?" He asked flipping through the channels.

"I need your help with my clothes."

Fugaku looked over at his half naked son. "I think a shirt would be nice with what you have on."

"Yeah, haha, funny. I need to know what shirt to wear." The older raven lifted himself from his bed and walked past his son. "Alright, come on." They made their way back to Sasuke's room where Fugaku began to raid his son's closet. "What event are you dressing for?"

"A... date, kinda."

"A date kinda?" He gave Sasuke a look. "With who?"

"Naruto... and a couple friends."

"So a double date. Where are you guys going?"

"Just to the pizza place."

"Hmm," He pulled out a plane white t-shirt and flung it at his son. "There that seems to fit the occasion." Sasuke stared at the shirt as though it were an alien. "Dad, it's just a plain shirt. I want to look good for this."

"You will look good. The plain white will even out those four hundred dollar jeans you've decided to wear."

Sasuke slipped the shirt on and looked at himself in the mirror. "Eh, it's fine I guess." He sighed. "Thanks, dad."

Fugaku turned to walk away. "Remember Sasuke, when you two start boning, go missionary, it's better for the baby."

"Dad!" Sasuke yelled, completely mortified by the man's words. Fugaku only laughed and left the room.

When Sasuke was sure that he looked absolutely perfect, he went downstairs and put on his black jacket. He wouldn't admit it if you asked, but he was starting to feel... giddy. He didn't realize how much he wanted this date. He didn't care if they were dragged into it by a blackmailing gossip king, it was still going to be amazing.

"Where are you going?" Itachi looked over the couch at his brother. The younger raven made his way into the living room. "Naruto made plans with Kiba Inuzuka and that new kid, Shino. So we are going on a double date with them." Itachi huffed as he stood up with a pout. "You're dating the blonde angel! Finally! I'm so happy, I could just cry." He wrapped his arms around his brother. "You know what's funny? I have a date too."

"Oh yeah? With who?"

Itachi bit his lip, fighting back a smile. "Gaara." Just saying his name caused that smile to break free and nearly crack his face. "Ahh, can you believe it? He just called out of nowhere a little while ago and invited me out to that Mexican restaurant. Isn't that awesome."

Sasuke smiled at his brother's amusement. He was glad to see him happy. It had been so long since he saw a real genuine smile on his face. "Yeah, that's awesome."

Before picking Naruto up he stopped at the Yamanaka flower shop to pick up the flowers that he had promised, but seeing as how they were in the beginning of winter and there were no flowers growing he had to settle for fake roses. For a few minutes he sat in front the blonde's home contemplating his actions. This was really a first date for him. He had never asked or been asked out on a date. (technically he still hasn't, but hey...) He knew he was supposed to go up and knock, that's a given. But then what? Does he guide the blonde to the car and open his door for him, or does he lead the way and just get in the car?

Damn...

He shook the thoughts from his head and grabbed the small bundle of flowers. He took a breath, got out of the car, and made his way to the door. Why was he so nervous? It's just Naruto. He had picked him up a million times to go to the exact same restaurant. It shouldn't be so different.

He knocked on the door, deciding that it's way to cold to be rethinking everything. The door opened and he eyes were met by bright blue ones that seemed more beautiful than they had just an hour ago. The blonde smiled and closed the door behind him. "Hey."

"Hey." The raven held out the fake roses. Naruto's eyes lit up and his cheeks flushed pink. Sasuke didn't know if it was because of the flowers or the weather. "You actually got flowers!" He chirped and took the flowers. "Yeah. You wanted this to be special, so your wish is my command." He smiled and lead Naruto to the car and opened his door for him. "Why thank you, kind sir."

When Sasuke got in the car he turned the CD player on and light music began to play. "Now time for the merciless flirting." They both laughed as Sasuke began to drive away.

"Ok," He put a nice suggestive look on his face and looked Naruto up and down. "My, my, is it just me or are you the most gorgeous living thing in the entire universe."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, as Sasuke continued on.

000000

**Saturday: 7:48 p.m. - Some Random Pizza Selling Restaurant **

"So, where did you live before you came to Konoha?" Kiba asked. He had been trying to engage in conversation for the past twenty minutes, but with Shino it was completely impossible. "I've always lived in Konoha. I was home schooled before." He never even made eye contact, he just stared straight ahead. Kiba sighed in defeat and figured that this guy just wasn't for him. But at the same time he wanted to push him onto the floor and force him to fuck.

The brunette glanced at the door every two minutes hoping Naruto wasn't standing him up. At that moment Kiba breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a familiar blonde pass through the door. He stood up quickly and looked over at Shino. "I see Naruto and Sasuke, I'm gonna go get them." He ran across the large dining room and practically tackled Naruto. "I need to talk to you!" Naruto's eyes were wide and he smiled at the, obviously nervous and uncomfortable, expression. "What's the deal?" The blonde questioned. "Well, um..." He paused and both Naruto and Kiba gave Sasuke a look that said 'it's an A, B conversation, bitch, get the fuck out'.

"God..." Sasuke mumbled as he walked away. As soon as the raven was out of sight, Kiba went into hysterics."He totally hates me!" He was practically on the verge of tears. "He never talks. He gives, like, five syllable answers to questions and he's not even interested in me. What the hell is wrong with him?" Naruto laughed. "Calm down. He's just the quiet type. He barely talks to me in Lab. But, I'm sure he'll loosen up eventually. I mean, he seemed like he liked you when I asked him on Monday. He actually seemed excited." Kiba scoffed. "Yeah, sure." Naruto grabbed the brunette by the arm and pulled him along. "Come on, we can't keep him waiting."

Meanwhile...

Sasuke sat down across from Shino. "Hey." Sasuke stared at the silent teen who just nodded in return. After a few minutes of awkward silence and odd glances around the room, Shino spoke up. "So is Naruto your boyfriend?" The raven blushed with a laugh. "No. We're just friends." The strange smirk that flowed across Shino's face made Sasuke's skin crawl.

"Hey, did you two look at the menus yet?" Naruto asked as he and Kiba took their seats. "Not yet." Sasuke grabbed the menu that sat in front of him, as did the other three. "Do you guys just want to get one big pizza?" Kiba asked flipping randomly through the plastic covered pages. They all agreed on the house special: Taste Bud Killer! "It looks scary..." Naruto muttered as he stared at the picture of what looked like a mutated booger on the page.

A tall, thin man with glasses and an annoyed look on his face came up to their table, pen and tablet ready. "What can I get you?" He said. They all ordered Dr. Pepper because it makes the world taste better and their pizza. Without another word the tall man was off back to the main counter. There was an awkward silence at the table for a minute. Kiba put a huge smile on and looked over to Shino. "So, what do you like to do for fun?"

The odd, quiet teen glanced over only to look back at Sasuke. "I like to do anything." He said softly. Naruto noticed the look Shino gave Sasuke. 'Oh shit.' He thought. 'I know that smirk.'

"Um..." Kiba became desperate for conversation. "Did you know that Naruto's pregnant?" The blonde gave the brunette a... pissy kind of look. "What the hell Kiba!" Kiba only shrugged and looked back at Shino. "Yeah, I heard people talking about it in school." He glanced at Naruto. "Congratulations." The blonde smiled. "Um, thanks."

"Hey, Kiba used to be on the basketball team. That's pretty cool, don't you think?" Naruto said with a huge grin. Kiba did his best to smile as well as his blonde friend, but it seemed to wilt under pressure. Shino smirked. "Hmm... that's neat. I'm guessing Sasuke's on the same team?" He questioned.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he laughed nervously, feeling even more uncomfortable. "No, no. I, uh, I'm not really that into sports." That same creepy smirk came back onto Shino's face. "Oh, I see. You just seem like the jock type. At least that's what your body tells me."

"Ahahahah!" Naruto yelled. "You're so funny, Shino. Oh my, I think I left something in the car and it's really important that I get it." Naruto winked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I need your help."

They both slid out of the booth, receiving odd looks from their company. Once they were outside the blonde spun around and punched Sasuke's arm as hard as he could. "Ow!" He yelled holding his arm. "You psycho! What the hell was that for?"

"You need to stop flirting with Shino!"

"What?" Sasuke's eyes widened at the accusation. "He's the one flirting with me."

"Well you just need to stop."

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

"Well Shino obviously likes you, so stop acting like you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How the hell do you expect me to do that?" Naruto's eyes wondered as he thought of something. He needed something good. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't want to see Kiba get upset, nor did he like the fact that there was a chance that his first date could be sabotaged by this guy wanting to fuck Sasuke. Not to mention the brunette was the gossip queen of the school. If this date went bad, there was no doubt he would have something around school about him or Sasuke.

"Act like me." The blonde blurted. Sasuke gave him an odd look. "Uh, no thanks." The raven turned to go back inside, but was pulled back. "Come on, it's obvious he likes guys who are just like him. You know, quiet and totally jerkish. So, if you act like me, all sweet and perfect, then he wont like you, and he'll pay more attention to Kiba like he's supposed to."

Sasuke lifted his hands and ruffled his hair up until it looked like it was matted together. "Oh my god! I'm so fat!" He gasped. "Look at me Naruto, I'm like a giant bean bag chair!" Naruto stared with an odd expression. "You think I look like a bean bag chair?"

"Oh my god." Sasuke's head dropped. "No, dobe. I'm being you. Was that good enough?" The blonde sighed. "Fine whatever." The raven clenched his fists when he shivered. "Ok, can we go inside now? It's fucking colder than shit out here." The blonde ignored his best friends complaint and walked in followed by the raven. They made their way over to the table and saw that the other half of their party was sitting in silence sipping at their drinks.

Sasuke slid into the booth first, followed by Naruto who smiled. Kiba looked up at them. "Did you find what you were looking for?" The blonde's face went blank. "Huh?"

"You said you had to go find something." The brunette said. "Did you find it?" Naruto laughed nervously. "Oh! Yeah, I found it." It stayed silent a little while longer until a voice broke through. "Sasuke," Shino almost whispered. "What happened to your hair?" Sasuke sighed as he mentally prepared himself for his act.

"Oh my god!" The raven gasped out loudly as he flailed his arms up dramatically. "You would not believe what happened. When we were out side some cunt nugget jumped me and, oh my god, I swear I was prepared to kick some ass!"

"For real?" Kiba asked suddenly. "Ha!" Sasuke slapped his hand on the table hard. "Fooled ya'!"

Naruto stared at his friend with an eruption of giggles in his throat. He knew how much Sasuke was already suffering from acting like the blonde. "Here we go!" All four teens looked up to see the same tall, skinny man who had originally taken their order. Except this time, instead of holding his pen and pad, he was carrying a large pizza tray. "Wow." Naruto muttered in awe as he stared at the mountain of cheese and various pizza toppings.

The mountain was sat on the table. "Enjoy." The server said with a fake smile. "Thanks, hun!" Sasuke chirped while twinkling his fingers at the man. He smirked mentally when he saw the shift in Shino's face. Naruto's plan was working.

**Saturday: 9:21p.m. - Sasuke's Car**

"Holy shit." Sasuke muttered as he tried to stay steady on the road. While they were eating, the snow storm hit and it seemed like the end of the world.

"Did you have fun?" The blonde asked, playing with his flowers. "Yeah, I had fun. Except those few moments when Shino was trying to rape me with his eyes." Naruto laughed. "Yeah, that was funny."

"If you say so..." He chuckled softly. "Not to bad for our first date, though." He noticed the smile that graced Naruto's lips. Those lips. He had always wanted to taste them, just out of curiosity, of course. This was a date. He was supposed to walk Naruto back to the door and kiss him goodnight. That's just how it worked. Nothing he could do about it.

He pulled up to the side of the road near Naruto's house. Sasuke and Naruto traded glances. "Sasuke," Naruto asked. "Was this really a date, or did you just say that to make me happy?"

Sasuke swallowed hard. He wanted to be honest. Had to be. "I thought it was a real date. I don't get all dressed up, buy fake flowers, play pretty music, or mercilessly flirt with someone if it wasn't a real date."

They both smiled.

"In that case, this was a good first date. My first date actually. It was fun." He paused. "Thanks Sasuke."

He had to do it. He couldn't hold back anymore. In a swift motion, Sasuke leaned over the seat... but before he could plant his lips on Naruto's, the blonde had opened the door and got out. "Thanks for the date. Drive safe." He smiled and shut the door and began making his way into his house.

Sasuke sighed deeply as he watched the other boy leave. "Damn!" He yelled as he slammed himself back into his seat.

**Ahaha, Sasuke didn't get to kiss Naruto... I'm sure you're all oober disappointed! :(**

**Oh, well! XD**

**Hmm, I said I would shine a light on what's going on with Gaara and Itachi... I guess it was more like flickering a candle in their direction... but yeah Gaara asked Itachi out and I suppose everything will be cool...**

**And little Konohamaru's appearance was short and uneventful, but he and Sasuke are 'fwiends'! Yay!**

**I didn't really go into detail about Kiba and Shino, but their relationship isn't going anywhere. Kiba could see that Shino had a thing for Sasuke and that pretty much ruined it for him.**

**Next chapter, I'm gonna have Naruto's Christmas and everything. Then some shits gonna go down after that. Hint, hint. Gaara and Naruto's mommy comes to visit.**

**I should explain that. Kushina (in this story) is Gaara's and Naruto's biological mother... Minato adopted Gaara for reasons that will be explained later!**

**Yay!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	18. Filler: What About Sex?

_**WARNING!**_

_**Yaoi (boys liking boys)**_

_**Mpreg (boys getting pregnant)**_

_**Bad word usage ('F bombs' are used quite often)**_

_**Jeez.**_

_**If you don't like any of that mentioned, then, for realz, don't read any further.**_

_**)0(**_

_**Oh, Ello!**_

_**Sooooo Sorry, I haven't updated this for a while~ Ish. I have like three different versions of this chapter on my computer... I kept changing my mind.**_

_**Then I got all obsessed with that comedy central comedy marathon. (you know what I'm talking about? It was long ago.) So I DVR'ed them all and watched Jeff Dunham and Kevin Hart ten thousand times. :)**_

_**Then, I kept getting ideas for White Walls. And I wanted to do another chapter of All The Same so it wasn't just sitting there. (Eh, I'm deleting it soon.)**_

_**THENNN, I got inspirations for a picture series for Naruto... (details at the end)**_

_**Now, Here I am, and here you are... Mhmm, yeah. Ok, enjoy!**_

_**It's short, so prepare yourself.**_

_**Cause&Effect**_

_Chapter 18:_

_Filler: What About Sex?_

_**Saturday, December 18: 10:23p.m. - Uchiha Home**_

"_Hey, sweetie." Mikoto smiled at her son as he walked into the living room. She saw the sullen look on his face and frowned. "Did it not go well?" She watched her son with sympathetc eyes as he flopped down on the couch. "It was fine. Really good, actually, but... The dumb ass got out of the car before I could kiss him."_

"_You were planning on kissing him?" She questioned._

"_Well, I wasn't planning it, but when we got to his house, I really wanted to. We both agreed that we would treat it as a real date. I did everything to make it special for him! I got the flowers and the music. I flirted my ass off all the way to the pizza place. I did it all!" He leaned in closer to his mother. "I even opened the car door for him. But no kiss! Nope, not even a little peck on the cheek."_

_The woman sighed. "Sasuke, you have to understand something. Naruto is in a tough place right now. He's sixteen years old with a baby on the way. The fact that he doesn't know if you or his ex boyfriend is the father isn't helping much either."_

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_Well, think a little bit. He's probably not looking for a relationship with anyone, at least not now. Honestly, I don't think he'll look at you like that." She said with a sad smiled. Sasuke knitted his eye brows. "What's the hell are you talking about? If he didn't 'look at me like that' then why would he want to go on a date with me? Huh?"_

_Mikoto could see the little pings of hurt in her son's eyes, even though he had become a master of hiding from most people. She looked down, trying to find the right words to help her son, but at the same time, give him a bit of reality. _

"_Now, I'm not saying there is no way that he could like you more than a friend, but you can't expect it to happen over night. He needs time to get through everything that has been happening to him. He needs you to be his friend for now." She smiled. "And maybe it would be a good idea for you to cool down a little."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean..." She stopped. She didn't like feeding either of her children a load of the truth, as weird as that sounded. She liked the smiles they had when they looked at the world with big eyes, expecting everything to go how they want it, but when they came back with a broken heart, that hurt even more._

_She always knew Sasuke had liked Naruto. When the two first met at the park when they were only three years old, Sasuke had went on and on about the boy with the sunflower hair. He would always pester his parents to go back everyday so he could see the other little boy again. She knew he had a little crush on Naruto._

_Now, it was different. She didn't know how to look at it. Sasuke still obviously cared for his friend, but it scared her how fast his feelings had shot up to a sudden sense of love. After Naruto had become pregnant, Sasuke's feelings grew. And knowing that there was certaintly guilt in Sasuke's heart for his possible part in it could cause such feelings to arise._

_She wanted him to slow down a little bit. Make sure that what he was feeling was the real thing._

"_I mean, you should wait a while before you start anything. That way Naruto has room to figure things out." She said lightly. Sasuke 'hn'ed and stared down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at his mother. "Yeah, I guess you're right."_

_Sasuke could tell by the way his mother was looking at him that there was more reasoning to her point. He didn't want to get into it anymore, seeing as how he was tired and a tid bit depressed over his failed smooch._

"_Is Itachi back yet?" He asked as he stood up from the couch. "Yeah, he's in his room, he said he was tired." Sasuke rolled his eyes, he knew what that meant. He nodded to his mother and made his way upstairs._

"_Hey!" The young raven jumped when he heard his father's booming voice from the other end of the hall. He turned to see that his father was still in his robe and socks. "Did you get it in?" He chuckled heavily and winked._

_Sasuke glared at his father. He was always so stupid when he had more than three days off from work. Always gave his Uchiha personality up for his favorite robe, comfy socks, and a dumb ass's state of mind._

_He shook his head and made his way towards his brother's room. He didn't bother knocking and just walked in. He froze mid step and he cringed at the sight in front of him: Itachi. Laying naked on his stomach with an ice pack wedged between his ass cheeks._

"_What the hell are you doing?" He asked, his jaw falling slack. Itachi lifted his head from his arms and smiled tiredly. "Oh, hey baby brother. How did your date go?" He giggled._

"_Um... it was alright and everything. Somewhat disappointing."_

"_Disappointing? How so?" Sasuke pouted slightly and looked away. "I didn't get a chance to kiss him." The older Uchiha stuck his lip out to match his brother's. "Aww, that's too bad."_

_Sasuke took another look at the icepack sticking out of his brother's ass. "I think I might regret asking, but how did your date with Gaara go?"_

_Itachi smiled. "Can't you tell?" He laughed, kicking his legs up playfully. "It was good. We went to eat and then we sat in the parking lot for a long time and talked about a lot of things, you know. Then he kissed me... and one thing lead to another, as they say... but damn! He nearly broke me in half!"_

"_Oh my god." Sasuke quickly turned and walked quickly out of the room, not wanting to see or hear about what Naruto's closeted perv of a brother did to his own brother. Ick._

_The raven closed the door behind him and sighed. _

_He made his way down to his room and undressed himself so that he was just in his boxers and hopped in bed._

_**Meanwhile – Uzumaki home**_

"_So how was your little date?" Gaara asked. He was sitting on the couch watching television and eating a bag of chips. "It was fun!" The blonde boasted and jumped onto the couch next to his brother. "Sasuke even got me flowers." He smiled holding up the fake roses. Gaara chuckled. His brother looked all cute and shit._

"_What about you?" Naruto asked tilting his head in curiosity. "Did you and Itachi have fun too?" The red head smirked. "Oh yeah... we had... fun." Naruto cocked an eyebrow at his brother's answer. "What the hell does that mean?"_

_Gaara's smirk grew. "Well, you know, we went to dinner, then we sat in the car and talked for a while, then... we entered the magical world of the backseat of my car." He chuckled._

_Naruto stared at him, then an obvious light went off. "Oh! You mean you... Ugh! You perv!"_

_"Oh get off it!" He smirked and chuckled at his little brother's outburst. _

_Naruto smiled slightly and looked away. He was curious of how such things came up on a date. How do two people end up having sex? Does one ask the other to get naked and then just go for it, or is it subtly initiated on both ends and it 'just sort of happens' like his Ino had once explained to him. _

_With Sai there was no disscusion, no real equal initiation. It did, in fact, 'just sort of happen'. Sai took charge, and after a few nice words, and a couple of touches in the right places he just went for it. He didn't want it to be like that with Sasuke... if it ever came up, of course._

"_Hey, Gaara?"_

"_Hm, what?" The red head was too captivated by the weird reality show he was watching. The blonde bit his lip, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. "How'd you do it?" _

"_Do what?" He really didn't want to ask, but he had to know. He never had didn't really have the chance to figure it out for himself. "H-Have sex with Itachi."_

"_Oh No! No, no, no. Hell to the mother fucking no. You," He pointed an acussing finger at his little brother, causing Naruto to jump. "go to bed! I am not talking to you about sex. That's what dad is for. Go wake him up, go talk to him!" The red head seemed out of breath after his little outburst and a tint of red graced his cheeks._

"_You idiot, I don't want to know about sex! I want to know... like, how it comes up." He blushed deeper that Gaara had. "Did you... have to ask him?"_

_'Oh god...' Gaara sighed to himself. He really didn't want to have this conversation with his little brother. He was ok with making perverted remarks, and poking fun at his little endevor with Sai, but he did not want to be serious about it. That would just be... icky._

_Then again, he seemed serious. A childish curioustity of the matter. He didn't want to leave Naruto in the unknown, foolishly going and finding things out on his own. He just knew the little idiot would do something stupid if he didn't use his big brother skills to explain the propper tools of intimacy._

"_Um... No, I guess. Usually you don't have to ask, well no, you do ask, but not straight out. As long as you're... doing it with someone who you really like and they feel the same way, then it should just come naturally. You start kissing, which leads to touching, which leads to everything else."_

_Naruto stared, confused. "How do you get to the kissing?" Gaara rolled his eyes. "I don't know, you just do. Why the hell are you even asking this stuff? Who are you having sex with?"_

"_N-nobody!" He blushed with wide eyes. "Who are you planning on having sex with? Huh? Do they know that you're pregnant? Should I go beat some ass?"_

"_Gaara! Chill out." The blonde seemed startled by the sudden switch into over protective big brother mode Gaara had shifted to. "I was just asking."_

"_Why?" He cocked his eyebrow. "You don't need to be having sex or kissing anyone, got it? You're pregnant."_

"_What does me being pregnant have to do with anything?" Naruto glared._

"_It has to do with a lot. Look, don't get all snippy, I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be doing that now." Naruto sighed and looked away. "Yeah, it's not like it's ever going to happen anyway."_

_Gaara saw the sullen look pass over his brother's face. "Who exactly are you planning on using such information on?" _

"_I don't know. Sasuke... maybe, if it ever came up." Gaara's jaw dropped. "What? Why are you thinking of Sasuke like that? He's been your best friend since you guys were babies. Why the hell would you have something like having sex with him in your mind?" _

"_I don't. I just thought that since we went on a date-"_

"_Naruto, come on, it wasn't a real date." The red head said sternly. Naruto perked up. "Sasuke even said it was a real date!" _

_Gaara shook his head. "Was he also the one who suggested it to be a real date?"_

"_Well, no, but I-"_

"_Let's be real, princess. He's your best friend, ok? He's not gonna look at you like that."_

_**Urm, sorry.**_

_**I had a lot more added onto this including Naruto's Christmas and Gaara's memories of his mother... Eh.**_

_**But today was my only chance to upload, so I cut it off and made it a filler.**_

_**No worries! I shall have a much better chapter next time. It's the truth! I have half of it written already.**_

_**Also! I think everyone who reads this should go and look at my beautiful '500 A Night' picture series for Naruto.**_

_**Basically, it is the Naruto boys as girls, as strippers/ hookers. Nothing inapropriate, I promise. Just lovely ladies! There is a link on my profile for my DeviantART account, then go to my gallery and they're in the first gallery. :D**_


	19. Hormones

**Mm, Hello, friends!**

**I kept my promise!**

**I made a longer, more interesting chapter.**

**Tee Hee... some shit is gonna go down here.**

Cause&Effect

Chapter 19:

Hormones

**Thursday, December 23: 9:08a.m. - Uzumaki Home**

"You guys can't be serious." Naruto pouted as he stared at his brother and father as they all sat in the kitchen eating the fried chicken Minato had brought home. Minato and Gaara had just finished explaining their plans to leave for the family Christmas without Naruto.

Obviously, Naruto was dead set against the idea. He thought that after their two second conversation and his flat out 'no' to the idea had settled it. He never thought they would decide to just go without him.

Maybe he could go. Suck it up and just enter the hell that would be his family Christmas... Nah. He didn't like the thought of going to a family Christmas where everyone in said family knew that he was pregnant, and more than likely would be all up in his business about it. Especially his cousin, Pein.

(A/N: Yes, I made Pein his cousin, which means he would be Kakashi and Iruka's son. Iruka was the one who gave birth. Just some information.)

He lived to torment him, and he was sure Pein would jump on the fact that Naruto was pregnant. Oh the joy of family. "You said you didn't want to go, and I'm not gonna make you go if you don't feel comfortable, but Gaara and I want to go."

Naruto looked across the table at his brother. "Why do you want to go? What if mom shows up?" Gaara rolled his eyes. "She isn't going to show up. Even if she did it's not like she would talk to me. Plus, I really want some of Iruka's beef and noodles. He always makes it for Christmas. I'm not missing out on that."

The blonde pouted. "What am I supposed to do? Just stay all alone on Christmas. This is gonna be our last Christmas together!" Minato scrunched his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. This Christmas is the last Christmas for just us three. Next year, I'm going to have a baby with me. It's gonna be different."

The older blonde chucked. "It's not going to be different. If anything, it will be more fun. We'll still have our big breakfasts and open presents together."

"I know, but... I don't know. When are you guys leaving?"

"We are heading out tomorrow morning. I talked to Fugaku and he said they would be happy to have you stay with them so you wouldn't be alone on Christmas. Sasuke will pick you up whenever. We're coming back Christmas day, so we can open presents together then, ok?"

Naruto huffed and took a bite of his chicken. "Fine."

"And don't forget to have Mikoto give you your shots ok?" He only nodded in response. He did NOT like his shots. They were part of his hormone therapy that Tsunade set up. It was torture.

After dinner, Naruto went up to his room and laid down. He was tired. Just as he was to enter the realm of slumber, Gaara burst through the door. "Princess."

"Whaaaaaattt?" He groaned loudly. The redhead stood next to the bed, looking down at his brother. "Remember what we talked about, ok?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About you and Sasuke. Don't get mad at me for saying this, but you are kind of whacked out on hormones, you know, and I don't want you doing anything stupid while you're staying at Sasuke's tomorrow, ok?"

The blonde opened his eyes to glare at his brother. "Go away."

**Friday, December 24: 10:54a.m. – Uchiha Home**

"When will you be getting Naruto?" Sasuke groaned as his mother made her way over to his bed. "Mom... go away." She only rolled her eyes and poked at her son's exposed side. Any time there were plans for the blonde to stay over she seemed to lose her composure. She was practically in love with Naruto now. "I haven't seen that cute little blonde in so long." Sasuke sighed squirming in over to the other side of his bed. "Mom, he was here Wednesday."

The woman smiled brightly. "I can't wait to pinch his cheeks. Ooh, and that belly of his." Sasuke chuckled slightly at his mom. "You're going to pinch his stomach?." Mikoto scoffed. "No! I'm just going to touch it." She leaned over to Sasuke. "You should go get him now."

"Mom. Relax. He's probably still asleep."

"Asleep this late? That isn't good for his sleep pattern. You should go wake him up... and bring him here."

"No. His new medicine makes him tired. If he doesn't get all the sleep in the world he gets all grumpy. Just like me, so go away."

"Sasuke Uchiha! If you don't go get him right now, I'll make you wear your cute little elf ears for the Christmas photo... it's you choice."

"Fine! I'll go get him."

**Friday, December 24: 11:14a.m. - Sasuke's Car**

_Sasuke yawned, watching the fog billow out of his mouth and drift away as he started his car._

_He rubbed his eyes and shivered in the bitter cold that surrounded him. "Fucking cold..." He mumbled, backing out of the drive way. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Naruto's number. _

_He rolled his eyes when he got no answer. He knew he wouldn't. The dobe was most likely still asleep. After Tsunade put him on new medicine there were only three things Naruto liked to do anymore: Eat, Cry, and Sleep. It's like she put his pregnancy hormones into turbo drive._

_When he got to the Uzumaki residence he quickly made his way to the front door, not wanting to freeze to death. He opened the door slightly and peeked in. "Hello?" He didn't get an answer, so he let himself in. He removed his coat, scarf and shoes, not wanting them to drip on the Uzumaki's carpet._

_He looked around the living room. No one. Minato and Gaara must have already left. He yawned again and headed upstairs where he was sure to find his friend. He pushed the door to Naruto's room open and stepped in._

"_Hey." He smirked at the bundle of blankets that sat on top of the bed. The figure shifted slightly and resumed the light snores. "Naruto." Sasuke kicked the mattress._

"_Nnnnnaaaagggh!"_

_The raven's eyes widened at the weird predatory howl his friend let out. "Nnn-go away..." He mumbled and pulled the blanket around himself tighter. "Come on!" Sasuke whined much like a child, his lack of sleep making him grumpy. "My mom wants you at my house now!"_

"_I don't want to go! Your mom keeps molesting my stomach when I see her! It's weird." He finally opened his eyes to look up at the raven who glared back with a slight pout. Naruto chuckled. He could tell Sasuke was tired. _

"_Did Gaara and Dad leave already?" The blonde asked, sitting up rubbing his eyes. "I think so. There wasn't anyone downstairs or anything." _

_Naruto sighed and laid back down on the bed. He was so tired. The new medicine that Tsunade had given him had bad side effects. Not as bad as the rippling shock waves of pain he had with the pills, but bad enough to make him actually FEEL pregnant. Now, he had morning sickness, actually any time sickness, and was tired as fuck! Not to mention his sudden love for apples had expanded out to other various fruits, such as grapes, bananas, and peaches. Oh god... peaches. _

_He reached for Sasuke's sleeve and pulled him down onto the bed. "Lay with me." He mumbled._

_Sasuke didn't object. He was fricken tired too. He pulled half the blanket over himself and got comfortable. He felt awkward. Ever since their little date last week he couldn't stop thinking about his failed attempt at kissing his best friend. He had a constant battle in his head over whether or not he really even liked him like that. His mother had made him look at things closer... and it pissed him off._

_He began doubting his feelings. He had always, sort of kinda had a little, itty bitty, barely existent crush on Naruto. He could at least admit that to himself. But, now that his feelings seemed to have blossomed he wondered if it was real or just brought on by the guilt he felt for hurting Naruto and the fact that the blonde could be carrying his child._

_He wanted to try to go further with Naruto, but he didn't want to start a relationship just to realize later on that his love was fake. Besides, he was sure Naruto didn't love him like that._

_Naruto stared awkwardly at the ceiling. He noticed that Sasuke been acting weird for a while. The only thing he could think of was their date. Maybe Gaara was right. Maybe Sasuke really didn't want it to be a real date, and now that he had to be a big dumb idiot and just assume it was, he made his friend uncomfortable. He wanted to talk about it, but he didn't want to make things worse. He didn't like this._

_Normally, when they laid in the same bed Sasuke would lay close enough to Naruto that they shared the same pillow. Now, the raven laid a body apart from the blonde and wasn't even looking at him. _

"_Sasuke, are you ok?" He questioned quietly staring intently at the others profile. "Yeah, why?" Sasuke turned his head even further from his friend and stared at the wall._

"_Ugh, hey." The blonde sat up and tugged on Sasuke's hair playfully. Sasuke smacked his hand away and turned to glare at him. "Knock it off."_

_Naruto's lip began to quiver and Sasuke panicked. Before he could say sorry, Naruto was off the bed, sobbing hard as he ran out of the bedroom. _

"_Oh my god." Sasuke muttered and got up, mentally smacking himself for being a bit on the bitchy side today. He followed the cries he heard to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Go away!" The crying blonde shouted from the other side._

"_I'm sorry." The raven huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't care! You're being mean to me and I...Sob...didn't...sob...do...sob...ANYTHING to you!"_

_Sasuke tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Can you let me in, please?"_

"_No!"_

_He laid his forehead against the door and closed his eyes. He was too tired to deal with his best friends little outbursts. This had been happening often. His hormones made him... well... Naruto was going crazy. He was always on the edge and tired all the time! Anything could make Naruto cry._

_It scared the living shit out of Sasuke to know his friend could snap any minute._

"_Please, Naruto. I'm really, really sorry, ok? I didn't mean to sound mean. I'm just... a little tired, you know?"_

_Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a severely pissed off Naruto. Sasuke jumped back quickly, wide eyed. "Tired? You think your little bitch ass is tired? You don't know shit about being tired! Look at this!" He stomped closer to the raven and pointed at his eyes._

"_Bags! Do you see these bags? I haven't slept comfortably in four freaking days! Always waking up in the middle of the god damned night cause I want a mother fucking apple or a mother fucking peach! Then, I can never get back to sleep after eating! Don't you dare complain to me about being tired!"_

_Sasuke continued to stare wide eyed. He was paralyzed. He felt like if he were to even move a single inch, Naruto would try to castrate him. "I... I'm sorry." He smiled slightly._

_The blonde seemed to relax slightly as he sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little upset that I can't have my regular Christmas with my dad and Gaara." Sasuke nodded, relaxing as well. "Ha, yeah, no worries. But, hey, you get to stay at my house for the night."_

"_Yeah... but... Sasuke, your mom keeps molesting me." Sasuke laughed slightly. "She just thinks your cute. And it's your fault. You just had to tell her you're pregnant."_

"_She already knew!"_

"_Yeah, but now that you admitted it to her, she thinks you're absolutely adorable. She has a weak spot for pregnant bellies, which is why she makes a big deal about you and your ever growing stomach. You should be flattered." Naruto scoffed and began walking down the stairs. "It's not flattering. It just reminds me that I'm a big fat fatty fat person."_

_The raven followed, rolling his eyes. "You are NOT fat. You're pregnant. As soon as the kid pops out, you'll go back to normal." (oh, if only that were true...)_

_The blonde pouted but didn't continue his rant any further, much to his friends liking. "Come on." He gestured for Sasuke to follow. "I'm hungry. You should make me some food."_

"_Ugh, let's just go back to my house. My mom will make you food, and I can go back to sleep." Naruto pursed his lips at his friends attitude. "Fine, Mr. Bitchy-Pants!"_

000000

**Friday: 4:47p.m. - Hatake Home**

Gaara gulped some of his hot chocolate as he stared around at the family. At least twenty people filled the beautifully furnished basement. The smell of cinnamon candles burning somewhere filled the air.

He felt trapped. Everywhere he went someone would stop him and hug him, gushing over how long it's been since they had seen him, and how much he looks like his mother. It made him sick.

It was true though. He didn't look anything like his father. He got his mothers face and eyes (let's pretend), not to mention her blood red hair. His hair was the only thing that stood in Kushina's way of completely denying Gaara as her own.

"Hey, Cuz." The red head glared at the person brave enough to purposely invade his personal space. Pain. With his dyed orange-red hair and nose and lip piercings. "Hey." He looked away, hoping he would be left alone.

"Don't be like that, Gaara! We haven't seen each other since last summer! I've missed you!" Pain yelled sarcastically throwing an arm around the slightly taller man. "I'm sure."

Pain laughed. "So, where's Naruto?" Gaara took another drink. "He's not here."

"Why not? Is he sick with, like some pregnancy sickness or something like that?"

"No. He just didn't want to come. He didn't feel comfortable coming here seeing as how everyone knows he's pregnant."

He cocked an eye brow. "Why the hell would he feel uncomfortable? It's not like anyone here is going to burn him in the fire place for being pregnant."

"I know. He just didn't want to come. Plus, he didn't want to be here if our mom showed up." He paused. "Have you talked to her at all?"

Pain shook his head. "No way. I barely talked to her when she was here. She was drinking all the time. Dad kicked her out, told her she had to stop acting like a total idiot and get her life together..."

"And?"

"And she left the next day. We haven't heard anything from her. Mom thinks she went to live with your dad."

Gaara scoffed. "I don't think so. We both know that isn't a possibility." Pain nodded. "Why? Are you looking for her or something?"

"No." He pulled his courage and stomped away from his cousin. Luckily no one tried to tackle him with hugs and kisses. He made his way up the stairs where it was much quieter. Everyone was downstairs.

He sauntered into the living room and sat on the large black leather couch, sighing at the solitude. His eyes roved the pictures on the wall. There were some of himself, Pain, and Naruto when they were younger. A family photo of the Hatake's and a few random pictures of Minato, Kakashi, and Iruka.

Of course, she made it onto the wall too. Kushina. His and Naruto's mother. He glared holes into the portrait. He hated her.

FLASHBACK

Naruto: 4

Gaara: 6

Gaara stared down at the little blonde haired boy who wore a pink tiara on his head. "Hi!" He smiled brightly, causing the red head to do the same. Minato smiled at the boys. He had just gotten back from Suna, after going against his wife's wishes and went to pick up her son from the abusive home.

"Naruto, this is Gaara. He's your brother." He smiled kneeling down to their level. "I don't have a brover." Naruto said tilting his head in confusion. "Yes you do, bud. You see, mommy had a baby before she had you, and that baby was Gaara. So, that makes him your brother. He's going to be living here now."

…

Naruto and Gaara were sitting on the floor playing with their teddy bears. "Why do you have a crown on your head?" The little red head asked. Naruto grinned with a giggle. "I'm a Prince!"

"Princes don't wear pink crowns, princesses do. So, technically you are a princess."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They both stopped when they heard the thuds of footsteps coming downstairs. They both looked up when they saw their mother standing there looking at them. Gaara frowned when he saw the look on his mother's face when she looked at him.

Kushina walked over to Naruto and picked him up, placing him on his hip. "Hey! Mommy, we were playing." She ignored her son's protests and walked into the kitchen. She sat the blonde on the counter and kissed his forehead.

"You shouldn't play with that boy." She said loud enough for Gaara to hear in the other room. "Why not? Daddy said he's my big brover!"

She grit her teeth. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

She glared at the entrance of the kitchen when she saw a mess of read standing there. "Do you want something?" She spat. The little redhead didn't answer, he just looked down at his teddy that he held in his arms.

"Are you gonna say something or are you just gonna stand there like a little idiot?" She yelled, making Naruto jump. "I don't know how your father did things, but around here we don't act like retarded little fucks!"

Gaara's lip quivered slightly under the harsh words. He backed away from the door and went back to his spot on the floor.

"Mommy," Naruto drew the woman's attention back to him. "Why are you being mean to Gaara?" She ran her fingers through his golden locks and smiled. "I just don't want him here, baby."

…

"Shut the fuck up, Minato!" Kushina screamed. "I don't want him in our house!" Gaara sat on the floor holding his bleeding nose while Naruto sat close to him crying.

"Kushina, please." Minato said quietly, trying to calm her down. He didn't want the boys to be scared. "Why do you have to do this?"

"I told you before, I don't want him here! What gave you the right to bring him here? He's my son, and I don't want him here!"

"How can you say that? Would you rather him stay with his father and get the shit beat out of him? Be around those crack head?"

"I don't care! When I married you, it was a chance to start over! I have Naruto now! I gave up that life! I left Gaara behind because I don't want to remember that life! He," She pointed to Gaara. "Was the biggest mistake of my life!"

END FLASHBACK

**Friday: 7:26p.m. - Uchiha Home**

Sasuke watched as Naruto yawned loudly as Sasuke continued to dry the dishes that his mother had left for him. "Are you tired already?" He asked with a smirk. Naruto just nodded.

"Your mom gave me my shot after dinner. I get really tired right after." He hopped up onto the counter next to the sink. He laid back against the wall and stared down at his stomach. It seemed bigger from this angle. It wasn't surprising. He did just eat a ton of food from the dinner.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. He watched as the blonde placed his hand on his baby bump. He smiled. He was like his mother, he had a weak spot for pregnant bellies. At least Naruto's.

"Can you feel the baby move yet?" He asked. Naruto laughed slightly. "No. Tsunade said it's still to small for me to feel anything." The raven smiled and continued drying the dishes.

Naruto frowned. "It's gonna be hard isn't it?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "What is?"

"Raising this baby. Being a parent. Knowing how to do the right stuff. Everything."

Sasuke stared at his friend and placed a soft smile on his lips. He placed his hand on Naruto's stomach next tot the blonde's hand, making Naruto smile slightly. "Yeah, it'll be hard. But, whenever you need someone, I'll be there. You know that."

Naruto smiled at his friends words. In that moment he didn't car if it was a one way feeling. He didn't care if it would cause problems later. He just wanted to go for it. Just experience what it was like to kiss someone you truly loved with all your heart. Without any flaw, he leaned forward to meet Sasuke's lips. Surprisingly, the raven didn't turn away.

Their fingers mingled together over Naruto's belly as their lips danced together. It felt absolutely perfect for both of them. The warmth of the others skin, and the taste of the others lips made their hearts beat all to fast. 

Naruto pulled away without warning, leaving Sasuke's lips in wanting more. The blonde had had a sudden thought. He was doing it again. Forcing Sasuke into something he probably didn't want. "I-I'm sorry, Sasuke..." He stuttered, sliding slowly off of the counter. He laughed nervously, not looking his friend in the eye. "I think these pregnancy hormones are getting the better of me. I, um... I'm just gonna go to bed."

**Ahhhh! Did you see that?**

**Naruto kissed Sasuke! EEE! I was all giddy when I was typing it.**

**But... will it work out? Hmmm, I wonder.**

**Also! We got to see Gaara and Naruto's mommy! I didn't make her very nice, though.**

**She'll make another appearance soon.**

**Oh, and sorry for any mistakes, I didn't read through this when I was done... .**

**New chapter soon!**

**XD**


	20. Untitled Updated

_**ANNOUNCEMENT**_

_I have started a SasuNaru/NaruSasu Mpreg group **on DeviantART**_

_Obviously, if you are reading this, you must like SasuNaru, as well as Mpreg, so go join!_

**_There is a link on my profile at the very top!_**

_**ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END**_

Cause&Effect

Chapter 20:

Untitled

**Friday, December 24: 8:04p.m. - Uchiha Home**

Sasuke sighed to himself as he stared out the window above the kitchen sink, watching the snow fall against the dark sky. He had to assess his situation. Thoroughly.

First off, he had to admit to himself that he was, without a doubt, in love with his pregnant best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. It wasn't just some new found love either. It had always been their hidden beneath the raven's layers of denial.

For two, that very blonde, who he assumed didn't feel the same about him had, no more than a few moments ago, kissed him. Straight out kissed him! Not even a peck! Full blown smooch! There was tongue! Naruto Uzumaki's tongue was in his mouth... tasted like peppermint and eggnog. (Christmas kisses are the best kisses!)

He shivered at the thought of said taste. The contact they had as their hands intertwined over the ever growing belly between them... it was all so perfect. For some reason, Naruto broke the kiss and blamed the sudden outburst on his hormones! That is such shit, and Sasuke knew it! It couldn't have just been his hormones, there was no way. It was just so... It was too good to be an accident.

The raven huffed with determination as he fled the kitchen and headed towards his bedroom where he knew Naruto would be.

Naruto pulled the heavy blanket around himself more as he stood on Sasuke's balcony staring out at the freshly fallen snow that cover the ground. He was pissed. Slightly at Sasuke, but more so at himself. How could he have lost his mind for those few seconds? How many times did he have to hear it? Sasuke didn't love him. Couldn't love him. Like Gaara said, Sasuke just wouldn't look at him like that.

The blonde felt his tears freeze in the cold air as they fell suddenly from his eyes. He sniffled at his runny nose. It was so cold, but he didn't want to go inside. He didn't want to face Sasuke if he was still mad at him.

"Hey."

Naruto jumped slightly when he heard that soothing voice come up behind him. He wiped his tears quickly with the blanket and turned around to see Sasuke. The raven noticed how puffy and red his love's eyes were and frowned. "Are you alright?" He asked like an idiot. Naruto nodded and put on his grin. "I'm fine. I just wanted to look at the snow." He turned back around, hoping his friend would go away.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted Naruto to be his. He wanted to kiss him and hold him and love him to no end. He walked closer to the silently weeping blonde, but stopped when he heard him speak. "I'm sorry Sasuke." He whispered. "I didn't mean to-"

"Yes." Sasuke interrupted "You did. That kiss wasn't a mistake and you know it."

Naruto closed his eyes feeling his face heat up in embarrassment He was just waiting for Sasuke to start yelling, and kick him out of the house, telling him to never come back. "You like me don't you?" The raven boasted playfully, realizing he should lighten the mood before Naruto started bawling or something.

That somewhat mocking tone pinged at Naruto's annoyance and he turned to glare at Sasuke. "No! Don't sound so full of yourself."

"It's ok if you do." He pushed his hair back dramatically. "You wouldn't be the first."

Suddenly, Sasuke's face was violated by a soft snow ball. It took all the blonde had to not bust out laughing as the snow slowly slid down the porcelain skin. "Oh, now you've done it!" Sasuke growled with a smirk and leaped at Naruto, who screamed with wide eyes.

The both fell to the floor, Sasuke maneuvering himself so that the blonde would fall gently onto his blanket. (must be careful of da baby!) Naruto went into a fit of giggles as the raven scooped up some snow and plopped it onto his blonde locks.

Sasuke felt his stomach tighten with butterflies when he heard that laugh. He loved that laugh. He smiled himself and leaned forward, placing his lips on the beautifully plump cushions that were placed on Naruto's face. They both noticeably relaxed into the kiss.

He pulled away slowly, a line of saliva still connecting their lips. He looked deep into blue eyes and smiled, before going in for another, much deeper, kiss.

His body tingled from his head to his toes when the blonde let out a throaty moan into his mouth. This is too perfect, he thought.

"Sasuke..." The blonde smiled and looked up at Sasuke. "Why are you doing this?" The raven pushed himself up and held his hand out for Naruto to take. He helped him to his feet and wrapped his arms around the blonde's small waist.

"I love you."

Naruto's eyes widened at the words he thought he would never hear slip from those lips. He felt warm tears well in his eyes. Not out of sadness or confusion, out of pure joy. Sasuke saw the tears and smiled. "We should go inside. It's too cold out here for y-"

"You jerk!" The blonde yelled and latched onto the raven's waist, resting his head on his chest. "Why do you always say such weird things?"

Sasuke smirked and brushed the remaining snow off of the blonde locks. "Haven't we established that I'm a weird guy." He leaned down and claimed those perfect lips. He felt the grip around his waist tighten and smirked to himself. "We have to go inside." He mumbled, lifting his mouth for only a second.

Naruto nodded, but neither of them moved. Sasuke, taking it upon himself to get out of the cold, began guiding his love through the balcony doors, keeping their lips fused. He closed the door and immediately felt the warmth rush over their bodies.

The blonde pulled away and hopped onto the bed with the most adorable smirk Sasuke had ever seen. "Come on." He stated, pulling his shirt off and tossing it on the floor. Dark eyes widened in shock, nearly popping out of his skull. He looked over Naruto's beautifully colored flesh. His eyes halted at the boy's stomach. It bulged out so cutely.

Without any thought, he tore his own shirt off and climbed over the blonde and connected their lips again.

… INSERT PORN HERE, SINCE I'M AFRAID TO ACTUALLY WRITE SEXY TIMES... DON'T WANT TO GET DELETED... AGAIN!

The room was musty and hot as the two lay breathless side by side, clothes long gone, staring blankly at the ceiling. "We... we just had sex..." Naruto muttered. Everything he was feeling had fogged his brain up to the point where he just couldn't control himself. He didn't care though.

"Yeah..." Sasuke replied, feeling just as drained and confused as the blonde that lay next to him. "Are, um, are you ok... with that?" He was concerned. He didn't want Naruto to regret what they had just done together.

Naruto sat up, grimacing at how the sheets stuck to his stomach. "Of course I am, Sasuke. Do you think I'd have sex with someone when I'm not ok with it."

"Pft, what about Sai?" Naruto noticeably stiffened at the comment and he glared at Sasuke. "Shit." The raven smacked his hand to his forehead. "Sorry." He looked into blue eyes. "I'm just-"

"You're a big jerk," The blonde laid back down, placing his head on Sasuke's chest. "But, fortunately for you, I'm too tired to get mad at you, so I'll let that slide." Sasuke chuckled and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, smiling softly to himself.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too. I have for a long time." He merely whispered, just loud enough to make his words enter Sasuke's ears.

The raven smiled, satisfied with the day's events. He had the urge to jump up and punch his fist into the air in triumph over getting what he wanted. He was so proud of himself. He didn't fuck one thing up! Except that little slip about Naruto and Sai, but that was an honest mistake. Just the result of a slight mental shock of what had taken place.

"What are we then?" The blonde whispered tiredly, snuggling even closer to the warmth beside him. Sasuke turned on his side to look Naruto directly in the eye. "Well, what do you want us to be?" He smirked.

"I want to be whatever you want us to be."

Sasuke pursed his lips in thought. "I want us to be together forever. Just like this. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine. No matter what." Naruto smiled, then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's just... what about the baby?" The blonde touched his stomach lightly. "The baby is part of the deal too." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and rested his head onto the top of Naruto's. "Then it's the best deal ever." He closed his eyes. "No matter if I'm the father, or if Sai is, I'm going to be there for this kid."

"Thanks, Sasuke."

**Saturday, December 25: 6:22a.m. - Uchiha Home**

"Wake up! Wake up! Christmas morning has arrived!" Naruto and Sasuke both moved lightly under the sheets. "Go... away..." Was what Itachi heard come from his little brother. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know you guys had a little fuck fest last night, but that doesn't mean you can skip out on Christmas morning."

They both shot up and stared at the older raven with blushes on their faces. "W-what? H-how'd you know?" The blonde stuttered. Itachi giggled. "Like I told Sasuke before, you, my blonde friend, are quite loud."

"Oh my god." Naruto quickly hid his face under the blanket. "Don't be embarrassed, little Naru!" Itachi cheered jumping onto the bed between the two and snuggling to the blonde. "Your brother is the same way. The entire time he's ramming into me, I swear, he never shuts up. Always saying shit like, 'Shit! Your ass is so tight! It's like your swallow-'"

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke yelled. "And get out of my bed!"

Itachi rolled his eyes and scooted his way out of the bed. "You are so mean." He mumbled and closed the bedroom door. Sasuke shook his head and looked down at the bundle of blankets. "Naruto?"

"What?" A muffled response came. Sasuke smiled and pulled the blanket to see two blue eyes settled over a darkened blush. He chuckled. "What's up with you?"

"Why didn't you tell me I was being loud?" He asked quickly, not looking him in the eye. "I like the fact that you get loud. It's just who you are."

"But that's embarrassing! If Itachi heard, that means your mom and dad could have heard too." His blush deepened at the thought. "Don't worry." The raven flopped his head back onto his pillow. "They were probably already asleep. They had to leave at like four in the morning."

"Hm!" Naruto grunted as he rolled out of the bed and began pulling on his clothes. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Hello!" He yelled, throwing Sasuke's clothes at him. "It's Christmas. I want to make a big breakfast for you guys." He smiled.

"Why?" The raven asked, throwing his clothes on. "Like I said, it's Christmas. I always have a big breakfast, then we open presents."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You are such a dobe."

"Shut up!"

…

Itachi and Sasuke sat in the living room quietly listening to the few crashes and bangs that came from the kitchen. "So how does it feel?" Itachi whispered, nudging Sasuke's arm. "You fucked Naruto, and now he's making you breakfast... hmm, getting serious?"

"We didn't fuck... we... made love... kind of."

"Ohhh!" Itachi squealed, wrapping his arms around his little brother. "That is so sweet! You and Naruto are boyfriends! That is too cute for words! I'm so proud of you."

"Shut up. You're annoying."

"I have to call Deidara and tell him the news! He's going to flip!" Itachi leaped off the couch and skipped to his room to call his friend.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. He sat back comfortably on the couch and sighed. His stomach felt all tingly at the thought of the word 'boyfriend'. It was weird. That's what they were now. No doubt.

He felt nervous about it. He knew how to act with a boyfriend, and he knew how to act with a friend. How the hell was he supposed to act with Naruto? "Hmph." He grunted to himself. He didn't want to just assume anything. He wanted Naruto to be happy with everything, he didn't want to make things awkward right off the bat.

Well... they did just have sex... and confess their love for each other after sharing an intimate kiss. Maybe they passed awkward.

"Come eat!" He heard the blonde's voice travel through the house. He got up and made his way to the kitchen. He was surprised to see that what was laid out on the table actually looked edible. "You can actually cook?" The raven asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto smiled brightly. "Hm, where's Itachi?"

"He went upstairs to tell Deidara..."

"Tell Deidara what?"

"You know, me and you are..."

Naruto smirked at the intense blush that invaded the Uchiha's face. He walked closer and wrapped his arms around the raven's waist and stared up at him. "We're what?" He hummed out. "To-get-ther?" He sounded the word out slowly with a giggle. "That you're mine, and I'm yours. Forever."

Sasuke smiled slightly and let his arms fall over Naruto. He rested his chin on Naruto's head, smelling the sweet scent of the strawberry shampoo that he used. "Yeah." The blonde started laughing into Sasuke's chest.

"What's so funny?" He looked down into blue eyes.

"It's so weird. Me and you like this. It's weird, but at the same time, it's not." Sasuke smirked. "Dobe."

Ahhh! Sasuke and Naruto had sex! Again... but this time they were in their right minds! XD

Sorry! No sexy sex scene... :( Mainly because it was supposed to be a really sweet romantic time between them, and I felt awkward writing it.

And yesssss! You have to go check out my group! It would make me oh so happy.

ALSO!

**_VOTES ARE NO LONGER NEEDED_**

I know some of you have seen this already, but hey, I need the votes!

After I put up the next chapter of Sleep In Sunlight I will have room for another fanfic. So far I have 3 ready to go at any time, but I don't know which on I want to do. So I need you guys to vote for what you want to see the most. Leave your vote in a comment. Even if you don't plan on reading it.

Fanfic #1: SasuNaru: Domestic violence, abuse, rape (maybe), mentions of mpreg. -Naruto and Sasuke (24, 26) are living together with two kids. With the stress of trying to make ends meet, and the fear of losing his family Sasuke takes his worries out on Naruto.

Fanfic #2: SasuNaru: Teen angst, murder, violence, drug abuse, teenage prostitution, all sorts of illegal stuff, -After coming out to their families, and getting a negative reaction, Naruto and Sasuke (14, 15) stage their deaths and run away so they can be together and face many problems that force them to make the decision of returning home, or staying lost in the world forever. (dun dun dunnnn)

Fanfic #3: SasuNaru: Paranormal, Satan Worshiping (Gaara's doing), dark, character suicide (Gaara, just so you know), Teen angst, craaaazzzyyy stuff! -Gaara had always thought that Naruto and Sasuke belonged together, so when they broke up, he took drastic measures. After his ritualistic suicide, it seems that his spirit wont quit until the two are together again. (All characters: 15-17)

Votes So Far:

Fanfic #1: 3 votes

Fanfic #2: 5 votes

Fanfic #3: 3 votes

Get your votes in!

**_VOTES ARE NO LONGER NEEDED_**

**:D**

**Next chapter, most likely will be a lot longer because I have this majorly awesome idea that is just going to make this fanfic totally awesome... be ready!**

**Okay, thanks for reading to the very end!**

**(Also, sorry for any mistakes, I didn't read through this when I was done.)**


	21. You Need To Get Serious

_Hello! _

_First off I would like to apologize for the lateness and also the CRAPPY ENDING in the previous chapter. It was so... fluffy and weak. I don't like endings like that and I hate myself for writing such crap._

_Ok, now enjoy._

_ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END_

_**Cause&Effect**_

_**Chapter 21:**_

_You Need To Get Serious_

**Saturday, December 25: 5:26p.m. - Uzumaki Home**

"Ok, you have to understand that that was not planned. Ok? It's not like I walked in there and said 'Hey lets have an emotional make up and have a giddy little bang." Naruto laughed nervously as he stared at his older brother. The redhead had been informed by a certain long haired blonde that his little brother had a little 'spat' with a certain duck butt Uchiha. "Don't give me that shit! I told you before that you shouldn't go around having sex like that. Especially with Sasuke."

"What the hell is so bad about me having sex with Sasuke?" Gaara rolled his eyes, then squeezed them shut. "There isn't anything wrong with it. I just want to know that you are really thinking things through." Gaara stepped a little closer to the blonde. "You are pregnant. You are sixteen years old. You are in a bad situation, whether you realize it or not. Having sex with your best friend is a very teenage thing to do. You need to grow up before that baby comes along."

Naruto stared deep into the green eyes staring at him while he chewed on his lip. Maybe he was right. He had been thinking about it since he found out that he was pregnant, but to actually hear it flat out like that freaked him out. He did need to grow up in a few short months. He needed to get things in order for the sake of his baby. "I know, Gaara. I just... Sasuke is someone I know I can depend on. He said he would be there. It just all got to my head and we just took things a little fast. B-but it wasn't like a one nightstand or anything. We're kind of together now."

"God, you scare me." The elder sighed walking past the younger. "Don't think things are going to get easier just because you and Sasuke are together." With that Gaara left the room. Naruto stared at the empty space that had once contained his brother. He rolled his eyes and leaned against his bedroom wall, placing a hand on his slightly bulging stomach. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He wasn't sure what exactly he was apologizing for. There was plenty of things he could apologize for to this barely formed life. Perhaps it was his emotional break down he had when he first found out about the pregnancy. Maybe it was the constant thought in the back of his head that said he should just get an abortion and get on with his life as a normal teenager. Maybe it was the fact that he was nowhere near ready to be a mother for this child.

"Naruto! Get your little blonde butt down here!" He couldn't help but smile when he heard his uncle Kakashi's voice echo up the stares. "Coming!" He quickly pushed the thoughts behind him and scurried downstairs. He could smell Iruka's cooking already and his mouth began to water. He stepped into the kitchen with glazed eyes as he stared at the half ready feast in front of him. "Is dinner ready?"

"Not yet." Iruka chimed with a smile as he stirred in some unknown ingredients to what Naruto was sure was his chocolate cherry cake. "I just wanted to know if you wanted creme corn or peas." Naruto stepped in further and leaned against the counter staring down all the food. "I don't care. Whatever makes this food hit the table faster." The brunette chuckled. "So why didn't Pein come?" Naruto asked. **(A/N: remember I made Pein Kakashi and Iruka's son... O.o) ** "Oh, it would seem that he he got a little too into the Christmas spirit and snuck some of the alcoholic eggnog we had out, and by a little I mean a good six or seven glasses. The little bad ass came downstairs with a hangover. So he is grounded." The blonde chuckled and picked at the vegetables that were sitting out.

"So, how are you feeling?" Iruka asked to break the silence that had began to creep up on them. Naruto pursed his lips and hummed softly as he thought. "Fine now. I'm still a little tired from the shot but nothing to bad." The brunette paused with a smile. "You're doing the shots, huh?" He turned and started stirring something he had cooking on the stove. "I envy you. Back when I was pregnant with Pein, they only had the pills available at the free clinic." He sighed. "Those things had to be made by demons." Naruto laughed. "Yeah. Tsunade put me on the pills at first, but I got kind of sick and my body didn't except the hormone." The older man nodded. "Yes, that can happen sometimes."

Naruto watched as he Iruka glided around the kitchen continuing to make the feast grow. He admired Iruka. This man, as well as Kakashi, had survived it all. It amazed him to know that at one point Iruka was in his situation. "Hey, Iruka?" The brunette turned with a hum. "Hmm, yes?"

"How did you and Kakashi get through things when you got pregnant?" It was a question he needed to ask. He was sure there was some divine secret that only Iruka knew that made it possible to grow happily from a situation like this. Iruka examined Naruto's face, pulling out his motherly instincts to read the expression. He sighed. "Naruto, you don't have to be scared." The blonde's head shot up from the counter top that he had been staring at. "What are you talking about?"

"It's written all over your face. You're scared shitless over what could or could not happen after you have your baby." Naruto nodded. "Yeah... pretty much. I'm mean, I don't know what I'm going to do. I really want to be a good mother to this baby. I want him or her to have a good life. I just don't know how to make that happen, you know. I think I can figure out the basic things like when to feed it and what to do if it gets sick, but I don't know how to give a kid good advice or how to teach them to be good people. I don't know how to answer all those weird little questions they like to ask all the time. I don't-"

"Naruto, calm down." The brunette placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and stared deep into his eyes. "First thing you will learn after having this baby is that everything comes naturally... well almost everything. As you go along, all the advice and lessons you could ever teach your child just come to you. It's the secret all moms have up their sleeves. You'll get it too." He smiled releasing the blonde from his grip. "What else is on your mind, kid?" He smirked leaning over the counter like Naruto had done a few moments ago.

Naruto looked up at him. "What am I supposed to do about school and money and stuff like that?" Iruka nodded. "Ah, now that is the hard stuff to figure out." He sighed. "Well, what did you do?" The blonde asked.

"You see, Me and your Uncle Kakashi had been dating for three years when we were in college. We were sharing a one bedroom apartment with the cheapest rent possible and we both had part time jobs and of course we had our classes throughout the day. We did struggle from time to time, but we managed. We were always happy, and madly in love like we are now." Naruto smiled at that. "So, when I found myself pregnant, neither of us really thought about what needed to be done. We just saw it as the two of us having a baby, nothing would be different. Just a little baby with us.

"After I had Pein... that is when we really started to struggle. I couldn't work because I had to take care of Pein, and I had gotten behind in all of my classes. It was hell for a while. Kakashi had to pick up double shifts because we had given the rent late three months in a row. We were so stressed. We started drifting further and further from each other. I was always too tired or to busy with Pein to spend any necessary time with Kakashi. The only time we talked was when we were screaming at each other.

"We decided that that was not the way we wanted to raise our son; with two screaming parents who were ready to kill each other. We had to become grownups that day, for the sake of our son. We made our first REAL adult decision. We decided that we would drop out of school, put our dreams on the back burner for a while so we could focus on our child. It did get better. Kakashi was able to get better shifts and we could spend time together as a family. We were happy again, with our son." He looked at Naruto. "The point of it is, is that you need to think about those things completely. You don't want to be like me and wait until after your baby is born to get serious and plan things out. You could go to the 'Mommy and Me' counseling center. They have classes for expecting mothers that can help you along with those decisions."

Naruto's lip quivered. He wasn't sure if he could do it. Iruka and Kakashi were strong. He wasn't. There were just too many things he needed to do, to think about. He put his hands over his face and sighed deeply. "You're going to be ok, Naruto. Your dad told me that he is getting this Sai guy to pay child support. If you have to you can use that to provide for your baby for a while before you get a job." A jolt went up Naruto's spine and his stomach twisted. He was trying not to think about Sai. He wished he had never met the bastard.

"Iruka can I ask you something?" He asked as the brunette turned to open the oven and check on his chicken. "You can ask me anything." He smiled. Naruto nodded. "What do you do... when you don't know who the father is?" Iruka froze with wide eyes. Suddenly the feelings he had had when people found out that he was pregnant. He was being judged, he was sure. "O-oh, well... then you would have to get a DNA test after the baby is born..." The older man's face softened slightly and he whispered so that the others in the living room wouldn't hear the conversation. "Naruto, do you not know who the father of your baby is?"

The blonde played with his fingers. Maybe saying he didn't know who the father was would just complicate things even more. He didn't need anymore complication. "Yeah, I know Sai is the father. I was just wondering." He smiled. Iruka nodded and continued to cut up the vegetables "So tell me, what other fun things have you been up to?"

"I can answer that!" Gaara said bouncing into the room and putting his arm around his little brother. "Or maybe I can call Sasuke and ask him to explain every... little... detail." Naruto pushed his brother away with a glare. "Shut up. It is none of your business."

"My my, did you and that little Uchiha boy get into trouble?" Iruka asked. Gaara smirked. "They got into something."

"Gaara, can you just shut up. I don't go around spouting all the shit that you and Itachi do." The redhead laughed mockingly and patted the his brother on the head. "That's because you don't know anything that happens between me and Itachi." Naruto pouted.

"Alright you two." The brunette scolded. "Calm down. It's Christmas. We can't have any trouble on Christmas. Got it?" The two teens looked up at the older man and sighed. "Yeah, yeah." Gaara rolled his eyes and walked back into the living room with Kakashi and his dad.

Iruka slipped on his oven mitts and opened up the oven to pull out the chicken that had been cooking to perfection. He sat it on top of the stove and immediately everyone was at the entrance to the kitchen staring at it with wide eyes and drool coming off of their chins. "I-Is dinner ready, darling?" Kakashi asked sweetly. The brunette crossed his arms and stood in front of Gaara, Minato, and his husband with a stern look. "I need to set the table, you three just go back and sit on the couch and wait. It's not like you're starving." He rolled his eyes and turned, beginning to ready the food to go to the table.

The three men at the entrance all seemed to pout together as they trudged back to the couch. Once Naruto and Iruka finished setting the table they all sat down together to the feast that Iruka has expertly created. "Let's eat!" Iruka smiled and they all started grabbing random bowls and plates of food to fill their plates. "Oh my god!" Gaara moaned loudly when he took a bite of Iruka's chicken. He loved this chicken more than anything in the world, and the fact that he was able to have it last night for dinner at the family Christmas, and was now indulging again was just too much for him to handle.

Kakashi peeked across the table at his two nephews with a smile. "So you two, how's school been going?" Both Gaara and Naruto looked up from stuffing their faces. The red head was the first to speak. "Fine. I've been getting a lot of tutoring lately so I can get into get into a good college. It's going good I guess." Kakashi smiled and glanced at Naruto who had started eating again while his brother talked. The blonde glanced up when he felt his uncle's eyes on him. "Oh, um, it's going good for me too."

"Well it's good to see that you're staying strong at this time in your life." Naruto flashed a large grin and couldn't help but question what Kakashi said. Staying strong? Was he really? He certainty wasn't freaking out like he had been when he first found out. A few break downs, but nothing that anyone in his place wouldn't do. He didn't feel like he deserved to be called strong. He wasn't ready to be strong. In all honesty he had been ignoring the questions his mind bubbled up for a while. He wanted to get serious and become an adult before the baby came, but he didn't know how. Was there some button you could push to turn on maturity?

He thought of what Iruka said to him. He said the day he and Kakashi had become real adults was when they decided to drop of college so the could take care of Pein and be a happy family. It seemed so simple, but it took a lot of heart ache and fighting to get to that point. Naruto sighed at the thoughts that seemed to be in war times. He needed to think it through. He was determined to become an adult before this baby came. He had to. No matter what his baby came first.

"Naruto?" The young blonde jumped slightly when he heard his father's voice. He looked over to his dad and gave him a questioning look. "What?" Minato put a spoon of corn into his mouth and spoke while he chewed. "Are you alright? You looked kind of spacey for a minute there." Naruto chuckled, flashing his foxy grin once again. "Oh, I was just thinking." They all continued with their catching up conversation and occasionally the room would erupt with drunken laughter after Kakashi and Minato had a bit too much of Kakashi's special eggnog. After they opened presents and said their good nights Naruto was the first to head to bed.

He trudged slowly up the stairs with his hand on his slightly protruding stomach. He had eaten enough for not only two, but a whole army he was sure. He walked into his bedroom closing the door behind him and immediately shed his clothes. He dug through his dresser for a loose shirt and sweat pants. After putting them on he flopped onto his bed and pulled the comforter over his stomach. He breathed in deeply letting his eyes close for a moment, then exhaled all the chaos that currently was taking over his brain.

Early July. That is when Tsunade had said the baby was due. He had a little less than seven months to get ready to do this, and do it right. He thought over every little detail in his mind, keeping his hand on his lower stomach to remind him who this was for. Money is what needed to come first. He needed to get a job. Any job at all, as long as he could have money for his baby. He rolled over onto his side and looked at the neon letters that glowed in his dimly lit room. It was only eleven at night. He was sure the Uchiha would still be awake. He needed to call in a favor.

He reached over the edge of the bed and picked up his half dead cell phone that had been laying there for a couple of days and scrolled through his contacts. He pressed the send button and held the phone to his ear. A few rings signaled off before he heard a deep voice on the other line. "Yes, Blondie, how may I help you?" Itachi cooed.

**Wednesday, December 29: 11:43a.m. - Sasuke's Car (on the way to the hospital)**

"You want to work with Itachi and Deidara?" Sasuke questioned after Naruto told him of his plan he had made to get a job at the coffee shop where the two worked. "I mean, do you have any idea what too frequent exposure to those two can do to you?" The blonde smiled and leaned a little closer to his boyfriend. "Well I need a job and I know Itachi loves me enough to pull some strings so I can get a job there. I mean, it's the least he could do after he told Gaara that me and you had sex." Sasuke looked over at the blonde. "Was your brother not ok with it or something?"

"Well, he said he was ok with us being together, but he's just a little freaked out that I'm not being serious about stuff. He said having sex while I'm in this situation," He gestured to his stomach that was nicely disguised under one of his dad's sweatshirts. "is a very teenage thing to do. So I want to prove him wrong. I have everything planned out, and the first step of getting ready for this baby is getting a job." Sasuke smirked at the determination on his blonde's face. "What's the second step?"

"Moving out of my dad's house and getting an apartment" The raven nearly slammed on the breaks when what Naruto said processed in his mind. "What? What do you mean you're moving out of your house? You can't move out of your house. Are you insane? I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself."

"No, Sasuke. I need to live on my own." Sasuke kept a slight glare as he concentrated on the road. Was he serious? He was happy that Naruto felt the need to get things straitened out but there were things that the raven was sure Naruto was not thinking through all the way. "Well what about school, huh? Are you gonna drop out?" he was hoping the answer was no. "I was thinking about it. It would make more sense." Sasuke whipped his head around to the blonde. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled suddenly. "Did you tell your dad about any of this?" Naruto stared at the raven with wide eyes. "Why the hell are you yelling?" He asked as he felt tears threaten to swell in his eyes. The suddenly heated raven ignored the look of hurt in the others face. "I'm not yelling! Did you talk your dad before you made this master plan of yours?" Naruto looked down, not wanting to see the unfamiliar anger that was taking over Sasuke's face. "Not really, but it-"

"Naruto, you can't make all these decisions by yourself! You can't just decided to move out and drop out of school! Especially without talking about it with your dad." Naruto felt the tears roll over his face. Sasuke had never yelled at him in anger before, and the fact that what he was saying was making him feel like an insignificant child with no brain didn't help. "Yes I can! I'm having a baby, Sasuke! A BABY! A little person that I am responsible for. I can make my own decisions!" He tried to yell, but it came out as a cracked sob. Sasuke only now noticed the tears and immediately felt guilty. He knew Naruto was in a fragile state and he just verbally through him down.

"You're such a jerk." Naruto turned away from Sasuke and stared out the window. Sasuke sighed and slowly reached over and grabbed Naruto's hand, weaving their fingers together. "I'm sorry." He brought the blonde's hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "I just... maybe Gaara isn't the only one who is a little worried about you , you know. I didn't mean to yell like that." Naruto sniffled a little and wiped his face with his free hand. "No, it's fine. I know I'm getting ahead of myself, but I just don't want to make any important decisions too late." Sasuke nodded. "I know, just talk to someone else about this stuff too." Naruto nodded and sunk into the seat.

The blonde stared at his and Sasuke's hand as they were intertwined together between them. The raven was stroking the upper part of Naruto's hand with his thumb as he focused on the snowy road. "Thanks for coming with me." The blonde mumbled. Sasuke glanced over with a smile. "No need to thank me. I like going with you. Besides, you said you're going to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl." Naruto smiled. "Yeah, but she's going to put a huge needle in my stomach." He groaned. Tsunade had said she needed to make sure the baby was coming along ok, so she needed to do a scan like always, and do a test that checked for any genetic disorders that could have developed.

When they got to the hospital Naruto suddenly latched onto Sasuke's jacket and nuzzled his face into the raven's sleeve to hide his already freezing nose from the cold. As soon as they entered the waiting room the receptionist told them to have a seat and that Tsunade would be out to get them in a moment. "Do you want to get something to eat after this?" Sasuke asked, staring down at the blonde who still had his face buried in his sleeve. Naruto looked up with a smile. "Yeah, I'm starving..."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at his boyfriend who had shoved his face back into the raven's sleeve. He had no idea why, but he liked it. He smiled and kissed the top of the blonde locks. After ten minutes of waiting Tsunade finally came out. "Hey there you two." She smiled as they both stood and followed her back to her examination room. "How have you been feeling Naruto? Have you been getting sick at all?" The young blond shook his head 'no'. "I've felt alright." She nodded and opened the door to her examination room and let the two in before herself. "Are the symptoms of the shots gotten any worse? Tiredness? Cravings?"

"Mood swings." Sasuke mumbled and sat down in the chair next to the examining bed. "I do not have mood swings! You have mood swings, Mr. I'm Going To Verbally Attack Naruto For No Reason." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You know what that was about. Don't make it sound like I had no reason to yell at you." The blonde glared and turned away from Sasuke with a pout. "Whatever." Sasuke sunk further in his chair. "Yeah, whatever." Tsunade looked on amused with the display in front her. "Well then, I'm guessing you two have finally come to your senses and got together, am I right?" She giggled and patted the bed, signaling for Naruto to hop on. The young blonde blushed slightly. "Yeah, how'd you know?" She sat down on her own special doctor's chair and scooted closer to the machine. "It's not that hard to tell. For one, Sasuke has that glimmer of accomplishment when he looks at you, and plus you were practically glued to him when I came out into the waiting room."

"Oh." The young blonde slid up still not wanting to look at Sasuke. "Lift your shirt, please." She hummed while turning on her machine and squirting the warm blue goo onto Naruto's baby bump. "Alright, I'm just going to do a quick scan before I do the CVS." Naruto nodded and watched as the screen came to life. It was blank at the moment, but he still didn't want to take his eyes off of it because he knew the image of his baby would pop up as soon as Tsunade put that little scanner thing to his abdomen. Sasuke on the other hand continued to look between the screen and Naruto. He wanted to see the baby too, but his favorite part of these scans was Naruto's reaction. It was slightly different every time, but it made his chest tingle when he saw the blonde's eyes light up.

"Alright, here we go." The blonde woman smiled and placed the cylinder shaped device right under Naruto's belly button and moved around trying to find a good angle. "There we go. The baby seems to be in good shape. It looks like you uterus is adapting well to the hormones from your shots, which I trust you are taking everyday?" Naruto glanced at her and nodded before gluing his eyes back to the screen. He has gotten scans almost every two weeks. The changes were hard to see if you hadn't memorized every little detail of the previous sonogram picture. The baby had grown a lot and it was easier to make out the limps. The young blonde smiled.

"Hey, look at that." Sasuke chuckled softly scooting his chair closer to the bed and pointing to the screen. "It looks like the baby is sucking its thumb." Both Naruto and Tsunade looked at it with a small laugh. It was too cute. The raven looked at Naruto's face. That glimmer was held in his eyes like always. "Whoa!" Naruto gasped when the little figure on the screen moved its little arm suddenly. "D-did you see that?" Sasuke stared wide eyed unable to find words. The blonde woman giggled slightly at their reactions. "It seems the baby is experimenting with movement in there."

"But I didn't feel anything." Naruto said. "Well, of course not. Its still too small for you to feel it. You might start feeling the movement in another month or so." The blonde seemed to pout slightly as he looked down at his stomach. "I'm assuming you want a print?" Tsunade asked. Naruto smiled from ear to ear. "Yes please." She stood up from her chair. "Ok. I'll be right back and then we can get on with the test." She grabbed a few folders off of the counter near the door before she turned back. "Don't wipe that goop off yet." She closed the door leaving the two in silent.

Sasuke saw how Naruto focused on the ceiling, obviously refusing to make eye contact with the raven. He knew Naruto was mad at him, not enough to start fighting again, or to think about breaking up, but enough to act like a stubborn kid. Sasuke sighed loudly and placed an elbow on the edge of the bed using his hand to support his chin. He was just gonna wait until Naruto had another mini mood swing and he was just over the little tiff in the car. He sighed again, reaching over to Naruto's belly and swooshing the goop around with his finger. The blonde looked down from the ceiling when he felt the long pale hand begin to invade his face. He glared at the bored looking Uchiha who seemed more interested in the goop and flicked him hard on the ear.

"Ow!" Sasuke hissed pulling his hand away and holding his pained ear. "Why the hell did you do that?" Naruto wiggled slightly to make himself more comfortable before he glared again at his boyfriend. "Don't touch my goo." Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. "You are such a dobe." The blonde felt his face tighten in anger. He was becoming easier and easier to annoy. "If you're so miserable, why don't you just go home." The raven lifted his hands in the air in a surrendering gesture and stood up. "Fine. Maybe I will." Before he could take one step Naruto grabbed his arm. "No!" He yelled, yanking the Uchiha with all his might back into his seat. "I wasn't serious. I'm just a little mad, you shouldn't take what I say so seriously." He said shaking his head like he thought Sasuke was the dumbest person alive. "You're so sensitive, Sasuke."

"I'm sensitive? You're the one who-" Naruto quickly covered Sasuke's mouth to stop him. "Choose your words very carefully. You should know by my nightly phone calls that I haven't been sleeping very well. Pair that with those damned shots and the fact that I am about to have a needle shoved into my stomach where my baby is living peacefully in a few minutes can make me very... on edge." Sasuke wouldn't admit it if you asked him, but Naruto was rather scary looking at the moment. He quickly nodded and smiled sweetly. The blonde withdrew his hand from the raven's mouth and laid back on the bed, trying to relax himself. "Now just be quiet and try not to annoy me anymore." He added. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Naruto was becoming high maintenance.

"Ok," Tsunade walked in with an envelope that contained the print and a small package that contained a long needle. She walked over and sat everything on the bed next to Naruto and picked up the scanner again. "Now you are going to have to hold very still for this." Naruto to a deep breath and nodded. The woman rolled the object over the blondes stomach looking for a good place of entry. When she found a spot here she was sure the needle wouldn't get to the baby or the placenta she grabbed the package and opened it revealing the longest needle Naruto had ever seen. "I'm just going to go into the uterus with this needle and collect some fluid. It will only take a few seconds.

"When can we know if it's a boy or a girl?" Sasuke asked. "Well, first this sample will go to the lab and be tested for any genetic disorders, and they will also look for a gender, but this usually takes about a week to do." She picked up the scanner again and laid it over Naruto's stomach. "Hold still she said again, keeping her eye on the screen so she could watch where the needle went. Naruto quickly shoved his hand out to Sasuke, silently screaming for him to hold it. The raven held his boyfriends hand between his and stroked it gently. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he possibly could, trying to send a mental message to his baby not to move either.

Tsunade carefully inserted the needle into Naruto's abdomen, then turned to the screen, slowly pushing it in while she watched it come into view on the screen. Once she was sure it was in the right spot she sat the scanner down carefully and pulled up on the cap of the needle, watching as the liquid filled the tube. Once there was enough she pulled it out carefully and put the protective covering on it. "All done with that." Naruto opened his eyes and stared down at his stomach to see a small bead of blood that was quickly wiped away by Tsunade as she cleaned to goo off and and taped a bandage over the entry wound, then pulled his shirt down. "Everything is all good. Do you have any questions?"

"No." The blonde said as he sat up, letting go of Sasuke's hand. "Well then," She said standing up. I'll send this out right now, and I'll make you an appointment for sometime next week." He nodded to her with a smile and watched as she left the room. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked standing up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can you drop me off at home?"

"I thought you wanted to get something to eat." The blonde shook his head. "No. I'm gonna talk to my dad... about everything. You're right. I need to talk to him about what I want to do. It would probably be better if I did. I'm sure he is a smart man to some degree." He giggled and grabbed the print that lay on the end of the bed. "Good." Sasuke said as they walked slowly to the door.

**Wednesday: 2:13p.m. - Uzumaki Home**

Naruto opened the front door and stepped in, shedding his jacket. "Hey Princess, did your appointment go well?' Gaara asked from the couch. "Yeah. Is Dad still here?" The red head nodded. "Yeah. He's upstairs. He's leaving pretty soon, so if you need something, you better get it from him now." The blonde was already heading upstairs before he heard all of what Gaara said. He was feeling rather confident at the moment, so there were no limits to what he could tell his father. At this point he wanted to tell him everything about his plans, and about the 'father situation'. He got to his father's bedroom door and knocked, breathing slowly, hoping it would calm him down.

The door swung open and Minato was met by the slightly uncomfortable stare of his youngest son. "Hey, bud, how'd your appointment go? Did Tsunade do the CVS?"

"Uh, yeah. She said I can get the results in a week or so." The older blonde nodded as he began to adjust his tie in the mirror. "Maybe I can go with you next time. I haven't had a chance to head over there with you yet."

"Yeah. That sounds cool." Naruto stood there suddenly feeling a tightening in his stomach. He thought he was going to throw up or something, bu ignored it. He needed to talk to his dad. He needed his input on his plan so he knew he wasn't going to fuck up his and his baby's life. That would that last thing he wanted. "Hey dad, I need to talk to you... about a lot of stuff." Minato glanced over with a smile. "Well I need to leave for work in about five minutes, so do you want to wait until I get back?"

"No. I need to talk to you now." The older blonde saw the look in his son's eyes and decided that whatever it was was important enough for him to be a little late for work. "Alright. Go ahead." Naruto took another deep breath. He could do this. "Ok. Well, um, you know how I'm pregnant and everything." Minato cocked an eyebrow. "uh-huh."

"Ok. You see, I've made plans, for me and the baby." Minato nodded. "Ok, that's good. That's very good. I'm glad you're taking responsibility." The young blonde smiled. This wasn't going to be so hard. "Yeah, I just thought I should talk to you about everything, you know. Sasuke said it was a good idea so, um yeah."

"Ok, then what are you're plans?"

"Well, um first thing is to get a job, which I did."

"You got a job?"

"Y-yeah, Itachi kind of owed me a favor and he got me a job at the coffee shop. I start on Monday, after school. That way I can make some money and you know, move out." Minato nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm sure in a few years you'll have enough saved up for you to get a nice place after you graduate."

"Well, um... I was planning on moving out and getting an apartment before I had the baby... and dropping out of school after its born." It got quiet. Too quiet for Naruto's liking. A chill went up his spine when he saw an unsettling smile come across and a deep chuckle came from the deep parts of his throat. The young blond had the urge to run out of the room and hide under his bed like he did when he was little and got in trouble. "Dad?" He took a step closer to the silent man. "Oh, Naruto. I think you should hold off on all of that." He said obviously trying to hold back a bit of venom. "No, dad. I have this all planned and this is what I want to do." Minato scoffed. "I really don't care what you want. You are not leaving this house until you are eighteen, and I'll be dead before the thought of you dropping out of school passes anyone's mind."

"How the hell am I supposed to take care of a kid if I'm going to school? It would be easier if-" The older blonde quickly cut him off. "Easy? You think dropping out of school and moving out will make raising a kid easy?" Stood closer to Naruto, glaring down on his son. "Let me tell you something, there is not one damned thing anyone in this world could do to make raising a kid easy, especially someone is sixteen years old. Do you have any idea what you are in for?"

"Yes! I know it's going to be hard. Harder than anything else I have ever done in my entire life, but I want to do it my way. No matter how old I am, or what circumstances I find myself in, this is MY kid and I know how I want to raise it."

"Either way, Naruto, YOU are MY kid and I have have control over you for the next two years. Just because you are pregnant doesn't give you an automatic mature adult who is capable of making their own decision."

"But think about it, dad! It would be better for everyone if I moved out! Do you really want a screaming baby here?" His dad rolled his eyes. "A crying baby isn't going to bother me! You cried all the time! And what would you do if you lived all by yourself? Huh? If the baby got sick and I or Gaara wasn't right there to help you, then what?"

"It's not like I can't call you!" Minato sighed deeply and stared at his son. When had he become so stupid? "Naruto..." He spoke calmer. "You are too young to live on your own. You have your job with Itachi, and that's good. It's good way to start providing for your baby, but the money you get from that will not be enough to pay rent of any decent apartment, as well as buy food and pay for utilities. Not to mention everything the baby will need. You won't have enough money. You need to stay here until you can safely go on your own." Naruto's eye brows furrowed together. "Yeah, but I'll have help with money. Sasuke said he would help out!" The older blonde could feel his muscles tense. He wanted to take a hammer and beat some sense into that blonde head in front of him."That's very nice of Sasuke to offer, but you shouldn't expect him to do that. He isn't the father."

"He could be!" Immediately Naruto's eyes rolled towards the ceiling, cursing himself for letting that fall from his mouth. He knew his dad would flip out at this point if he knew. "Excuse me?" Minato asked raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner. "What the hell do you mean he could be?" What the hell was he supposed to do now? No. Nope. There was no turning back now. If his dad lost his mind and decided to send him sailing into the Bermuda Triangle, then so be it. "Well... There is a possibility... that Sasuke... just might be... sort of... ish... kind of... the... maybe kind of sort of... father... of this baby."

Minato's mouth dropped open. He wanted to laugh, oh god how he wanted to laugh. This... this joke was the funniest thing he had ever heard in his life... reality check. "So you..." He mumbled trying very hard to put together what his son was trying to tell him. "Ok, so you're telling me that not only did you and Sasuke, the boy I have trusted since you were both three years old, have sex... but he also might be the father of the baby. Not Sai, but Sasuke."

"W-well, no. There is still a chance that Sai is the father too... I kind of had sex with both of them."

"Hmm." Minato nodded looking rather distracted. "Ok... well then... let's go." The older blond grabbed his son by the wrist and guided him down the hallway. Naruto didn't object. They walked into Naruto's room and the boy's father sat him on his bed. "Ok, so you are going to stay here." He turned and looked around the room. He spotted a book on the young blonde's desk, grabbed it, and tossed it to him. "You are going to read that." He stood there and looked around the room again. "Yeah... you're grounded."

"What?" Naruto shouted wide eyed. "For being pregnant?"

"No! For dropping a big load of stress on me so suddenly. You are not to come out of your room for the next ten thousand years! Understood?" Naruto cocked his eye brow. Was he serious? He wasn't going to ask. The look on his dad's face was enough to know that one wrong word would send him over the edge... well, further over the edge. "Um, yeah. Understood." Minato gave a lost firm nod and shut the door. Naruto stared at the place where his father was in deep confusion. "Geez." He sighed. "What the hell got his panties in a bunch?"

**Hey everybody. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope that ending was not as crappy...**

**As you can see, I am transitioning into a different part of the story. Chapters 1- 20 were more so about Naruto dealing with the idea of being pregnant, and finding troubles in school and in his relationships. Now I am moving on to Naruto and Sasuke, both coming to terms with actually becoming parents. Yeah, Sasuke isn't sure if he is the father, but we all know he wants to be.**

**If you haven't noticed, everyone is getting a little wigged out over Naruto. Gaara thinks he's young and stupid for having sex, Sasuke thinks he's an idiot because he thinks he can just move out and drop out of school, and Minato is going crazy over everything Naruto has told him. And of course, Naruto is hormonal so he thinks everyone else is stupid and anyone who tells him he is wrong with face his everlasting mood swings. It's all going to hell, isn't it. :( **

**But maybe it will have a happy end! Or not... come to think of it, none of my stories have happy endings... well two of them do. Sleep in Sunlight, and Don't You Get It? Kind of have happy endings... everything else ends in suicide or murder... I bet that tells you a lot about me.**

**A little bit of information for you, a CVS is a test what pregnant women get any time from the eighth week of pregnancy on up to determine if there are any genetic deformities within the fetus. The test is mainly used for this purpose, but it can also be done to find the sex of the baby early in the pregnancy. (It is a good idea to follow up later on in the pregnancy with an ultrasound to verify the sex since this test can falsely identify the sex.)**

**Anyway, the ANNOUNCEMNT is that I have been working on a doujinshi remake of my oneshot **

**'So Pretty'. There are only a few pages so far, but I would love it if you could check it out. There is a link to the first page (DeviantART) on my profile at the very top. :D**


End file.
